Love eye
by Immigrant writer
Summary: One year ago, Sasuke and Naruto activated a rare Bloodline limit. The world will never be the same. Harem fic with a twist. Exclusive SasuSaku, Exclusive NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Transform!"_ In a puff of smoke, Naruto transformed into a girl dressed in a fishnet shirt and pencil-skirt with a cream-colored oversized fur-edged coat that was open right up to the point her nipples would be exposed. Her shoulder-length pale blonde hair was fixed in a ponytail.

In another world, Iruka would have been launched backwards by a nosebleed. In this world, he simply frowned, conflicted. He could quite clearly see where the design's inspirations had come from, though it seemed none of the other academy students could tell. For the best, two of them would kill him and the third would pass out. The fourth would just laugh, but she wasn't there.

Naruto transformed back and smiled, "so... what did you think of my sexy-" He was interrupted by a book smacking him in the back of the head.

Rubbing the growing bump, he looked back at the classmate who'd assaulted him.

Uchiha Sasuke simply glared at his partner, partially hiding the Kanji for love in his right eye. His hands were curled into fists on his desk.

Naruto frowned before looking down guiltily. "Sorry Sasuke."

Their classmates watched with interest and a little apprehension.

"Dobe." With that, Sasuke got up to and stomped out of class. Probably to clear his head.

Naruto looked up after Sasuke had left. The Kanji for love visible in his left eye. "I'm sorry." he said again to no one in particular.

**/**

Sasuke ran along the rooftops. It was safer if he minimized interaction with other people. Soon his destination was clear. Training ground Duo.

Sasuke almost laughed at the name of the slightly isolated building. It was only called that to give some legitimacy to the things that were supposed to occur there.

The building was three-story tall and divided in two from the top to the bottom. It also had no doors. Sasuke jumped to the roof of the building, specifically the south side. His side.

_ "Open." _The seal within the building's walls activated and Sasuke sank through it into the second floor, which was really just one massive bed. It had been constructed with the realization that Sasuke was more likely to come in through the roof and would probably not be patient to look for a proper bed when he wanted to...

Sasuke closed his eyes, cradled his head and screamed, the soundproof walls keeping him from being too obviously heard. Once he was done, he sat up and looked at a full-body mirror. The kanji in his eye practically mocking him as it glowed red.

I shouldn't resist it, Sasuke thought, it will make me so much more powerful.

But, another part of his mind replied, that man would also like this. It would also make him more powerful. But at what cost?

And so Sasuke stared at his reflection, having the same argument he'd had every day for almost a year.

**/**

Iruka watched Naruto pick at his Ramen. His appetite was clearly reduced by the events of that afternoon. He was stopping halfway through his second bowl.

"I screwed up."

"Naruto..."

"I did, didn't I."

Iruka could only nod. "Why did you create that jutsu anyway?"

Naruto suddenly found the floor more interesting. "I dunno. I was hoping it would calm the voice. Like some relief. Stupid huh?"

Iruka didn't know what voice Naruto was talking about, but he was sure he could guess. "Naruto, it doesn't work like that."

"I know."

An uncomfortable silence sank over them.

"Iruka-Sensei, I don't think I can contain it anymore."

Iruka blinked at the words coming out of his student's mouth.

"And it's not just because I want to pass the exam. I'd never do it for such a selfish reason. I just... really want to."

Iruka looked at Naruto. The boy was struggling to hold in tears.

"Naruto..."

"You don't think any less of me, right Iruka-sensei?"

"Never," Iruka said. "I know you're a good kid, Bloodline limit be damned."

Naruto smiled.

"Now... as for that sexy jutsu."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I have some ideas of who you had in mind when you created it."

Naruto's face went as blank as the grave as he calmly picked up his Ramen bowl.

"Na..."

Before Iruka could finish, Naruto was gone.

**/**

Sasuke watched Naruto fail to make a clone.

As the dead last began arguing about his failure, Sasuke simply raised his arm. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke?"

"I'll stay back with him."

That was when Sasuke realized that silence could be as annoying as noise.

"What?" Mizuki asked.

"I'll wait until the dobe graduates. We'll have to be a team remember."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't complain if you haven't passed the test dobe."

**/**

Sasuke kicked a pebble in anger. How could he do that? Was he really willing to put off his vengeance until his so-called partner was strong enough to become a ninja?

He was, he realized. As much as he wanted to go ahead, he and Naruto were practically brothers. And they would improve best next to each other.

"Sasuke-kun." A female voice said. A young female voice. Sasuke stopped moving in shock. A girl was talking to him. He didn't remember the last time a girl had talked to him, specifically after he and Naruto had asked them not to.

He turned and looked at the girl. "Sakura?"

Sakura gave him a smile. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the headband. A sign of power. And then his eyes went down until his they focused on her hips. His right eye began pulsing.

"So... uh, that was a nice thing you did for Naruto." Sakura said, noticing that he was staring.

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"Didn't you and all the other fan girls back off because of my... second bloodline limit."

Sakura looked down.

The sight filled Sasuke with guilt. "Sorry," he said. "I shouldn't blame you. No one should be forced to deal with either me or Naruto."

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"You're a good person. You deserve more than everyone judging you because of your..."

Sakura stopped talking.

Sasuke was confused and opened his mouth to speak but found that it was pre-occupied. With a start, he realized what was happening and, with more effort than he was proud of, he pulled back.

Sakura scrambled back, falling on her butt. Her clothes were inexplicably torn, bruises already forming on her arms. She looked at him in fear, one hand covering her mouth. She hadn't fought back. She'd just frozen up. Smart.

Sasuke wanted to jump her again. He felt the love kanji in his eye glow. But she was submitting. He didn't like that. He preferred the brave face she'd put on to talk to him.

"I'm sorry." he turned around and began running.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ignored her cries and simply focused on putting as much space between himself and the genin before he lost the will to run.

He scaled buildings, jumped down from them, dodged and weaved through crowds, all on autopilot. It was easy. So easy. He could have easily graduated. But Naruto hadn't. Their shared bloodline limit proved the dobe could as strong as him, and despite him losing their weekly spars, he knew Naruto was strong. So why couldn't he pass?

He ran until his legs burned and his vision began to hurt, but he kept going, afraid he wouldn't be able to keep going if he stopped. It occurred to him that he had probably run a lap around Konoha and when he saw two green people on their hands run past him, he knew he was in trouble. He'd barely made the decision to stop before arms wrapped around his body, lifting him off the ground.

"Woah kid, slow down."

Sasuke stopped. He knew that voice. "Anko?"

The air got heavier.

"-chan?" Sasuke amended.

Anko smiled before holding him put and flipping him around so he could face her. "Why all the running."

Sasuke chose not to answer, focusing on catching his breath.

Anko sighed. "Did you-?"

"No. I ran."

Anko somehow sighed even harder. Then her eyes hardened. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"What?" And then Sasuke realized that the sky was dark. How long had he been running?

Anko chuckled. "It's nothing, just want to keep an eye on him."

Sasuke didn't believe that but schooled his face to hide it. The dobe had probably pulled some dumb prank after Sasuke had stopped him from painting the Hokage monument instead of coming to school, that morning. "Can I go back to running?"

Anko looked conflicted and set him down. "Make sure to take plenty of fluids." As soon as her arms left him, Sasuke took off again, but stopped when he was sure she couldn't see him.

She would not have let him continue running if there wasn't anything incredibly important to distract her. Naruto must have been in real trouble.

Sasuke then closed his love eye and focused. He and Naruto had discovered this ability a few weeks ago, so, no one knew about it. If they did, all of Naruto's dumb pranks would lead to him being pulled out of class to find him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned before he began running.

**/**

"...no one can tell you the nine tailed fox is inside you."

Sasuke froze just as he'd been about to jump from the bushes to help take down the bastard. The scene in front of him was bizarre. Iruka was injured. Mizuki was standing in a tree and Naruto was staring at the white-haired chunin.

But nothing was more frightening than what he'd just heard.

Mizuki was still talking, but Sasuke wasn't listening. His partner... was the nine-tailed fox?

"...love eyes..."

At the mention of his second bloodline limit, Sasuke went back to paying attention.

"... the Uchiha's eyes would be more valuable, if only because of the sharingan, but no one would care if the fox lost its eyes and died. And then I'll have an excuse to have sex with any woman I want. Of course, I'd have to leave the village, but that's a small price to pay. I bet Kumo would love to take me in, especially when I give them the scroll of sealing. Hell, I bet the people of Konoha will be happy that the nine tails won't be fucking any of their little girls."

It was then Sasuke noticed the giant shuriken in Mizuki's hands. Naruto was too busy having a panic attack to dodge.

Sasuke began running without thinking, but he was too far away and too exhausted to do anything. Naruto was going to die. His brother in bloodline limit. Arguably the only family Sasuke had left. He was going to die. Just like everyone else. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't.

Time seemed to slow down as Sasuke began running even faster, but he was still too far. He watched Iruka run to Naruto and throw his body over the scrambling dobe.

And then the shuriken stopped, an inch above his teacher.

Iruka turned in confusion and Anko simply smiled at him as she dropped the giant weapon harmlessly on the ground. She looked at Sasuke and gave him a flat look as if asking if he thought she'd fallen for his trick.

Then she turned and gave the traitor chunin a venomous glare. "I think you and I are going to have a serious discussion."

Mizuki let out a pathetic scream and turned to run away.

Sasuke watched as Anko ran to the traitor, jumped to his branch and punch him in the head. Which confused him, as he was normally incapable of following the older woman's movements. She then turned and looked at the still shell-shocked Naruto and then to Sasuke. "So, you need to talk to the Hokage."

**/**

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other from across the table. Naruto had just finished his fifth bowl of Ramen and Sasuke had finished his salad.

"So, what did the third call you back into his office for after we were released?"

Naruto smiled. "He just wanted to tell me that there was a girl who liked me."

Sasuke blinked, "really?"

"Don't act so surprised." Naruto looked hurt.

"No, no, it's just, that was it?"

Naruto nodded. "I was worried the girls would only be into you."

Sasuke sighed. "Well maybe if you used all your potential."

"I'm trying okay, but it's not working."

"The shadow clones you showed me inform me different."

More silence descended on them.

"So, are we taking Lord Third's advice and starting tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should." Sasuke said. "You'll need the power to defend yourself from more attacks, and I'll need it to keep up with you. Besides, you still want to be Hokage right? We're officially ninja now. It's time we made use of our abilities to the fullest."

Naruto smiled, "Believe it."

**/**

Naruto walked into class with a smirk.

Sasuke followed with a 'hn.'

Everyone stared.

"Wait," Shikamaru said, "didn't you both fail because Naruto couldn't perform a clone jutsu?"

"Shows what you know," Naruto said with a laugh, "Jiji himself gave me this headband."

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Naruto.

"He means Lord third," Sasuke said, his eyes zeroing in on Sakura who blushed and looked away."

"Are you guys okay?" Kiba asked.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Your kanji are glowing."

"Yes, they are," Sasuke said.

Many of them shifted uncomfortably as the implications of Sasuke's answer sunk in.

**/**

"So, that's what you have to deal with."

Kakashi sighed. "Do I have too?"

"You were always going to get Sasuke and I need a good excuse for you to finally contact Naruto without the council going ballistic about the sharingan. It's going to be difficult enough to get them to not freak out over Sasuke. And besides that, the love masters always work best when competing against each other and working together."

"And the third teammate? I mean, she's going to realize what she is... an opponent and a prize."

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, glancing at his crystal ball, "I've been watching the boys for quite some time. And I gave Naruto some advice when he showed me the shadow clone jutsu. I don't think both boys will be fighting over her." He smiled sagely.

**/**

Sakura watched as team eight left the class, leaving her alone with the two very dangerous guys who were a second away from attacking her. She didn't understand why Sasuke had attacked her. It went against what she'd been told. Fortunately, he'd stopped when she'd made it clear she would not fight back.

**/**

"What?"

It was unclear who had said that, but it was a sentiment clearly shared by everyone. Sakura looked Sasuke's seat. Ever since he and Naruto had begun screaming in pain in the middle of class yesterday and had been carried out, no one had seen either of them.

Iruka-sensei sighed. "They're partners. Essentially, they have the potential to be the greatest tag-team that exists. However, they are both infected with an unnatural amount of lust. It works as motivation to get stronger. A desire to have sex."

Kiba let out a perverted giggle.

"So..." Shino said, "they get stronger to get girls to like them?"

"No. They have to fight."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"They'll essentially fight the girls to hold them down. If they can overpower them, then they'll have sex."

"That sounds a lot like rape." Shikamaru said.

"Not quite. You can get them to leave you alone by not fighting back. They'll lose interest eventually." Iruka paused. "And I hate to say it, but I have to request that some of you girls fight back."

The silence was deafening.

"Let me guess," Shikamaru said. "If no one will reciprocate, they may actually rape people with no connection to improving?"

Iruka-sensei looked down and nodded.

"But Sasuke's too strong." Ino said.

"He'll hold back. For instance, he may take someone on with only taijutsu, even if they used ninjutsu and genjutsu. Or he may let you use your family's technique on him to train the strength of mind he needs to resist."

Ino sat back down, contemplative.

"And Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I mean... he's the dead last right?"

Iruka looked at her. "And the symbol in his eye means he has the potential to become as strong as Sasuke. Plus, he sneaks around Chunin and ANBU ninja and runs from them with ease when he wants to pull a prank. He could try his infiltration skill by trailing you and breaking into your house." He paused. "Well, not you. Neither of them will be interested in anyone too weak. If you can't even appear on their radar, they won't bother with any of you."

Sakura's eyes widened. Too weak to appear on their radar? "So, if we were to like, try a long-term relationship with them?"

"You'd need to be able to challenge them. Constantly."

**/**

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice pulled Sakura out of her musing.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I was so over the edge that I took the fact that you were a genin and talking to me as a sign you were stronger."

Sakura nodded, feeling herself relax a little.

"But I do want to challenge you."

Sakura froze again.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, "She's mine."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking at one of the boys for the first time. She noticed that Sasuke's eye was glowing a bright red.

"I mean, if she'll have me."

"Wait," Sakura said, "you can claim a girl for your own?"

"If I claim one, he gets to claim another. I want you."

Sakura looked at Naruto who seemed contemplative. Then his eye fired up. "Okay." And with that, he stood up and ran out.

"Wait, Naruto, our sensei's... and he's gone."

She turned to Sasuke and then jumped back as his foot flew through where her head had been.

"Huh," Sasuke said, clearly surprised by her agility.

"What?" she asked, barely containing her smirk. She'd trained all year to see that look of confusion his face.

"You're stronger than I expected." It was Sasuke's turn to smirk, "wanted to be a challenge?"

Sakura blushed. Then she dodged a lunge from Sasuke who pressed forward before he managed to grab her arm and pull her close.

Instead of trying to get back, she let him pull her forward and slammed her head into his with enough force to fling him back to the end of the classroom.

Sasuke got up rubbing his head. And then he looked at her. "How?" he asked.

Sakura was sitting on the roof. "Trade secret."

Sasuke stared at the girl in confusion.

"Those were all my surprises. Now I'll just have to stay out of reach."

Sasuke stared at her, trying to work out how she was doing it.

"Well?" Sakura asked. "You'll have to walk up the roof to get to me."

Sasuke smiled. "You're not going to be able to walk when I catch you."

**/**

Kakashi walked into the classroom his new team had been waiting for him in for three hours. He had given them time to get whatever was going on out of their system and hoped they'd cleaned up.

The sight that greeted him was more confusing than he expected.

The top kunoichi, who he'd clearly underestimated, was lying on the ceiling, displaying prodigious chakra control, looking bored. A little tired, but bored. The top student was standing on the wall, gingerly taking a step onto the ceiling, however his attention was then drawn to Kakashi and he fell to the ground. The dead last was... groaning in pain, looking like he'd been run over by a ninja ostrich.

Kakashi shuddered at the thought.

"So...?" he asked.

"Sasuke's trying to get his chakra control up to get to me." She paused and looked at the Uchiha. "If the love masters thing is supposed to make you really good at learning things, does that mean I'm some sort of prodigy? I was able to stand on the roof by now."

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"And what of you Naruto?"

"Uh..." he groaned. "The gentle fist is a lie."

Kakashi nodded. "First impression, you're interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi looked at his students, amused.

Sakura was understandably pleased with herself. Naruto seemed to be thinking hard and Sasuke... was trying to walk up one of the school's arches. He was clearly not pleased to still be a virgin.

This is my life now, the Jonin thought as Sasuke fell to his feet and stumbled. Kakashi decided to throw him a bone.

"Sasuke, you'll get the hang of it better if you run."

Sasuke stopped and stared at Kakashi. Then he facepalmed and took off, clearing the whole arch.

Sakura looked betrayed. "Why would you tell him that?"

"Well I am your teacher." Kakashi said before mentally smacking himself. He still needed to give them the final test. Still, if she was so upset that Kakashi had given him a tip, did that mean she hadn't told him how to walk on walls. Had Sasuke figured it out from just seeing her do it? If he remembered right, there had been very few cracks in the wall Sasuke had been practicing on.

Sakura sighed. "And what will you teach me to avoid him?"

Kakashi smiled. "Let's save that for later. If you become a genin."

"What?"

"Never mind. So why aren't you trying to pass Sakura's challenge Naruto?"

"Sasuke called dibs." Naruto paused. "That sounded better in my head."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "And besides, I hardly doubt Naruto could beat the challenge if Sasuke-kun is having such trouble."

"Hey!"

Kakashi chose to intervene. "And the gentle fist?"

"Hinata's guard was better than I expected. And then she threw me into a tree."

Sakura smirked. "Well, Hinata-chan was my biggest challenge in maintaining my top kunoichi position. Ever since last year, she kind of turned into a combat demon."

Naruto nodded. "Really?"

"You're in our sparring class, how did you not notice?"

"Sasuke and I kind of went out of our way to avoid looking at girls this year. Especially when you were doing anything impressive."

"Oh."

"Did all the girls improve so much?"

"Well yeah, we didn't want Sasuke-kun to get out of reach." She said with a smile as she watched the Uchiha stumble and fall five feet.

Kakashi watched as he enthusiasm practically melted out of Naruto.

Sakura saw it too. "Except for Hinata-chan," she quickly amended. "Hinata-chan was always more focused on you."

Kakashi wondered if the deflation and reinflation was an Uzumaki thing. If Naruto grew his hair out and began making it float when he was angry, he was switching squads with Asuma.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Then with a determined look he slammed his fist into his hand. "Then I'm gonna beat her."

Sasuke fell from above and landed on his back on the other side of Sakura from Naruto. Then, practically unscathed, he turned to the blonde. "You just want to stick your dick inside her."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "And you just want Sakura to restore the Uchiha clan."

Sakura turned bright red.

"Okay, okay," Kakashi said. "I think we should get to know each other more. What are your likes, dislikes and goals?"

"Uh-" Naruto said.

"What are yours?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi thought about it. "I like somethings, I dislike others and my goals are none of your business."

None of the students seemed to be impressed with his answer. He was about to tell them to go on when the two love kanji began glowing.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked.

Oh no, Kakashi thought.

Sakura, who seemed to have not noticed began talking. "I like impressing others; I dislike feeling weak and my dream..." she glanced at Sasuke before blushing and giggling. "My dream is to be the strongest kunoichi in the village."

"My turn," Sasuke said, "I like training and the female form..."

Sakura blushed harder.

"I dislike a lot of things and my dream is to kill a certain person and rebuild my clan, although in the short term..."

Sasuke and Naruto both stuck a finger in Sakura's ears, shocking her.

"I want to use fuck Sakura so hard she'll pass out in pleasure."

They took their fingers out.

Naruto smiled. "I like Ramen and my allies. I dislike being judged, and my dream is to be Hokage, though in the short term...,"

Sakura took the initiative and plugged her ears. "I want to tie Hinata-chan and Anko-chan together, back to back, spawn a hundred shadow clones and turn their bodies into sponges for..."

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth. "Too creative, you unpredictable jackass."

Kakashi hoped Asuma wasn't too attached to his squad.

**/**

Sasuke paced back and forth looking at the list in his hands.

"Lord third is really thorough." Naruto noted as he bounced off one wall, to the floor, up to the ceiling and then back to the earlier wall. "By the time we're done, they'll probably have to make us Jonin."

Sasuke, not for the first time, wished he still lived in his own apartment. Especially when Naruto almost crashed into him. Of course, he didn't mean it, but that didn't mean he had to tell Naruto.

"Go do that somewhere else."

"It's our house. And this is the gym." Naruto said performing an impressive backflip onto the wall and launching himself across the gym, spinning around to land on his feet before seamlessly jumping up to the ceiling and down to the ground.

"What are you even doing?"

"Training."

"You're just jumping from wall to wall. It's more agility than I've seen you display in combat. Though given the headache you cause the police, I'm not shocked."

Naruto stopped, suddenly, almost unbelievably, in the middle of the room without so much as a stumble. He then looked straight up at Sasuke. "Says the guy walking on the ceiling so he can put a little Uchiha in our teammate."

Sasuke tripped and fell to the floor.

Naruto dodged the falling Uchiha and laughed.

_ "Fire Release: Flame Senbon."_

Naruto jumped out of the way of the small fire needles Sasuke spat out before they could burn him. "I thought you couldn't do that technique." He complained.

"My Chakra control has improved." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Naruto blinked before shrugging. He sat down in a lotus position and "So what do you think of the list? And can I see it?"

"Genin and Chunin of notable skill," Sasuke said cracking his neck. "I think we should focus on beating our... girlfriends?"

The two stared at each other for a second.

"Shit, I'll have to take Sakura on a date when we're done."

"You're only going to take the delirious cum-filled girl out for dinner?"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto. "Yes."

**/**

Kakashi looked at his three students.

They were all taking the information on the test differently.

Sasuke was thinking hard, probably coming up with a strategy. Sakura was glancing at the love masters with no small amount of worry. That would definitely be the biggest obstacle. Naruto was vibrating, clearly not over being made to wait three hours.

"Start," he said.

Naruto charged forward, faster than Kakashi expected.

Kakashi leapt over the student who jumped when he reached where Kakashi had standing without even slowing down, rebounding off the ground and going straight up.

_ "Shadow clone Jutsu: Ricochet style: Uzumaki drop."_

Naruto created a dozen clones, eight of whom grabbed four others and threw them above Kakashi. The Jonin looked up, though he prepared himself for a possible attack from below.

Three of the Narutos whom had flown just above the last one put their feet together as the last Naruto spun and used their legs as a platform.

The clones kicked down. The last Naruto was launched at Kakashi faster than most chunin could pull off.

Impressive, Kakashi thought as he used the substitution jutsu to dodge the orange missile.

From the tree he'd moved onto, he watched the clone disappear as it hit the ground.

Clever, Kakashi thought before looking around the battlefield.

Sakura's in that bush, Sasuke's deeper in the forest and Naruto...

"Come out!" A few dozen voices screamed.

Was launching clones everywhere.

They'll find me in a few seconds, Kakashi thought as he jumped down to the ground in a crouch. He took his book out and opened his bookmarked page. Time to show what a jonin can do.

Before long, the clones all spotted him and charged.

Jab. Kick. Slap. Jab. Kick. Jab.

Kakashi systematically went through the charging Narutos, dispelling them all down one by one. As he did, he paid more attention to his surroundings, watching for the real students.

"Oof." A clone said as Kakashi landed a kick, sending it flying back. It didn't disappear.

Kakashi's attention was immediately drawn to the non-clone as it transformed into Sasuke. His eyes were red with the Sharingan.

_ "Fire release: Great Fireball Technique." _

Several clones immediately jumped on Kakashi to try and hold him down as the ball of fire bared down on him. He immediately transformed into one, replaced himself with a clone and slipped underground.

_ "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique."_

Kakashi looked at his annoyed adorable student. "So... who's plan was this?"

Sasuke went from surprised to incredulous.

"Right."

**/**

Sakura sat in the tree she'd moved to and watched Kakashi mock Sasuke-kun. Behind her a twig snapped.

Sakura spun around and threw a kunai.

Naruto caught it before shaking around precariously on the branch he was standing on.

"Sorry," Sakura said, cringing.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he stabilized himself. Then he raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "So, do you have a plan?"

Sakura shrugged.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, I'm not going to pass so..."

Naruto clearly didn't get it.

"Only two people can pass. You and Sasuke-kun are partners. And friends. And you have the potential to become really powerful Ninja. It's only smart if I'm the one who goes back to the academy."

Naruto frowned. "You shouldn't just give up."

Sakura shrugged.

"Sasuke won't like that," Naruto said, clearly trying to motivate her.

"Why?" Sakura asked dejectedly. "He wants me close for my vagina?"

Naruto looked at her like she was an idiot. "No. Because he expects the girl he likes to not give up so easily."

Sakura blinked. "He likes me?"

Naruto's face somehow got more condescending.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Well how should I look at you? If you're just going to roll over for Sasuke and not fight back, why are you leading him on with the whole chakra control thing?"

Sakura opened her mouth but couldn't come up with any response.

"So Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "Do you have a plan?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was now alone. "Yes. Yes I do."

**/**

Kakashi turned another page in his book, "I guess it's your turn to not succeed." He said casually.

Sakura frowned at her teacher. "I was saving this for Sasuke, but I guess I can test it out on you." She made a few hand signs and with a puff of smoke, created a clone.

Both Sakura and the clone began charging Kakashi.

Her Chakra control is exceptional, Kakashi thought. She'll clearly fall behind the love masters, but the chances either of them learn medical ninjutsu is very low. She'll keep them alive.

He blinked as she got close.

And her genjutsu skills are not insubstantial, he thought as he dodged back a second before he would have normally. The genjutsu broke as both Sakura and the clone moved forward a foot in his perception.

And subtlety could use some work.

He dodged towards the real Sakura, grabbing her arm with his left arm and moving behind her, keeping her between him and the 'clone.'

The other Sakura frowned before transforming into Sasuke.

"Substituting with her clone in the smoke." Kakashi said. "A smart move, which is why it's not uncommon. Unfortunately, you have a shadow and weren't perfect at imitating her."

Sasuke reached for a kunai.

"Careful," Kakashi said, "I could break her arms."

Sasuke froze.

She's working with them, Kakashi thought. Interesting. I thought for sure they'd write her off and try to get the bells together, Kakashi thought. Did Sasuke ask her to join? No. He moved his book hand and caught a shuriken aimed for his face by sticking his pinkie into the hole, not taking his eye off Sasuke. "Come on out Naruto."

With a grumble Naruto walked out of the bush he was hiding in.

"So..." Kakashi trailed off. He grabbed the bells off his belt and put them in Sakura's hands before pushing her away. "I'm changing the test. Naruto, Sasuke, if you can get the bells from Sakura, you'll pass. And she'll be sent back to the academy."

The two stared at him before looking at the frozen Pinkette.

"What?"

"You have a minute. Get the bells."

Sasuke was about to take a step towards Sakura but stopped. "I... can't."

"He's right," Naruto said, "we can't fight Saku-" His arm moved automatically to catch the bell aimed for his head. He stared at it in disbelief, though whether it was at the bell or his reflexes, Kakashi couldn't tell.

"You two deserve to pass." Sakura said. Then she stood up straight, "but I'm not going to give up. I'm going to become a genin, even if it's next year."

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, staring at his bell.

"Well," Kakashi said as he put his book away. The genin tensed up.

"You pass." Kakashi wished he had a Sharingan out to memorize their reactions.

**/**

Sasuke trailed after Sakura as she walked through the streets, practically skipping for joy. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should find it adorable, and he did. But the only thing he was really thinking about was how her ass would look out of the green shorts.

He prepared to jump to the next building when he realized that the buildings had ended. Sakura was walking into the forest. Sasuke blinked before running down the side of the building and following her in.

She needs to work on her situational awareness, he thought as he jumped onto a branch and leapt after her.

After a few minutes, she came to the river.

"What's she...?" He trailed off as Sakura made a hand sign to focus her chakra before she walked onto the water's surface.

Sasuke froze as he stared at the pink-haired kunoichi as she walked to the middle of the rushing water. She then began running through several Katas for the academy style.

He watched her run through the academy style, her face squeezed in concentration. She kicked out, ducked an imaginary kick, made a grapple to her imaginary opponent, swung into a kick and punched forward.

He wordlessly began dropped from the tree and began to walk towards her, stepping out of the leaves and into her sight.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke ignored her and began running towards the kunoichi.

Sakura just stood there and stared as Sasuke took the first step on the river. And then the second. And then the third. And then he began to sink in the water, but before that, he jumped, launching himself towards her and tackling her into the water.

**/**

Naruto looked at the tree he had tried running on. He'd seen Sasuke follow Sakura and had decided to try his luck with Hinata again. But first he wanted to try the tree climbing exercise his teammates seemed to have mastered.

He'd never asked how they'd pulled it off so he'd just tried gathering all of his chakra to his feet and running up it as fast as he could while pushing the Chakra out.

The wind picked up and Naruto watched as the tree slowly tipped over and hit the ground, the massive hole his Chakra had punched in it having weakened its integrity.

Then he smiled. "I can use this."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura groaned as Sasuke dragged her out of the river and dropped her on the grass.

"You saw through my genjutsu." Sakura said, clearly surprised he'd gone right at her.

"Naturally," he replied, looking at her, knowing both of his eyes were in their sharingan state. He wanted to memorize every moment.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her, almost smirking at his success. Sakura tried to lean back from the kiss, but the ground was keeping her from escaping. After a minute, he came back up for air.

Sakura's face came up and nearly slammed her head into his face. Sasuke dodged her head and bit into her neck.

"Ooh." She moaned as Sasuke nibbled on her neck and his arms grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down. He kept his teeth to her skin before biting down hard, marking her. Sakura moaned.

Sasuke leaned back again, putting his hand on the zip of her Cheongsam and pulling it down, exposing her training bra. He leaned in again and began running his tongue down her neck.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her up so that she was sitting before pulling her arms out of the sleeves and pushing her down, going in for another kiss.

Sasuke pulled back and admired her form, silhouetted by her red clothes before he dipped down and bit into the cloth of her training bra and ripped it off. He then ran his tongue over her one of her nipples causing Sakura to shudder and moan. Sasuke grabbed the nipple with his teeth and began slowly kneading it.

"S-as-uke," Sakura moaned, encouraging Sasuke to keep going as he began sucking on the nipple, his erection growing as his teammate's moans got louder and faster. However, he kept going until finally...

"I-I-I'm Cumming!" Sakura yelled, her legs spasming out beneath him.

Sasuke gave the nipple a hard suck before letting go of it and her arms and moving back to her damp shorts and pulling them off.

Her white panties match the training bra, he noted as he pulled them down, slipping her left leg out. He moved forward and looked at her vagina before gingerly moving his finger forward and caressing it, eliciting another moan from his teammate.

"I'm sticking it in." Sasuke said before using his free arm to grab her lap and keep her from moving away. She's taking this be a challenge thing seriously, Sasuke thought as he pushed his finger inside her, eliciting a very loud moan.

He slowly began pumping his finger in and out, going up to the second knuckle before he began scratching with it.

"Aagh, agh," Sakura began moaning more and more, beginning a loop of Sasuke speeding up and her moaning louder.

"Oh, Sasuke- I'm so close- I'm so-"

Sasuke pulled his finger out and moved back from Sakura.

"Wha-?"

Sasuke looked her in the eye and smirked before standing up and taking off his shirt.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored her as he slipped out of his shorts as well, leaving him standing in his boxers. He walked over to a tree and with a flick of his wrist, he hung his clothes on the branches.

"Sasuke?" She sounded angry.

Sasuke turned and saw the naked Sakura standing behind him. She looked angry. Her face was red, though not entirely from anger. She was covered in sweat and her body practically glistened in the sun.

"Sa-" she stopped talking again, confusing Sasuke until he realized that his tongue was in her mouth.

They made out hard, Sasuke dominating her mouth as he pushed her into the tree he'd slammed her into. His hands explored her body, caressing her small breasts, running over her stomach, grabbing her ass before going back up, eliciting a gasp as he pinched her nipple. He then reached for his boxers and pulling them down, exposing his penis.

"How do you want it?" He asked, rubbing his dick against her leg, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the kunoichi.

"Ca-can we stop fighting?"

Sasuke stopped before nodding and relaxing his hold on her. Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him into a deep calm kiss. Sasuke kissed back, raising his hand to caress her cheek before he reached with his free hand down and guide his penis to the lips of her vagina.

"I'm going in." He said as he penetrated her slowly.

"Mph." She whimpered as he went in prompting him to stop.

"Sakura?"

"Just give- mh- me a second." She said, shifting on his penis.

Sasuke on the other hand marveled at how tight, warm and soft it felt, way different from his hands or a flesh light. He was halfway in and seriously resisting the urge to go deeper. He looked down and could see a trickle of blood run down his penis.

"Okay," Sakura said, and no sooner had the words left her mouth before Sasuke moved inserting himself even more before she gasped again.

"I-I don't think I can take anymore."

Sasuke blinked at the statement as he was only about two thirds in, but instead of saying anything, he slowly pulled out again and pushed back in, slowly, making sure to stop where he had the last time. He squeezed her as he memorized the feeling of her vagina.

"Oh Kami," Sakura moaned as he pussy clenched on Sasuke's dick. "It's so deep."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out again and pushed back in.

"I-I'm not made of glass Sasuke," Sakura whispered in his ear. "You can go faster."

Sasuke was too smart to refuse the offer. "Sakura..." he moaned as he picked up speed inside the kunoichi, her tight cunt clenching and unclenching.

"Ohh, yes. Faster. Go faster Sasuke."

Sasuke did as he was told, his prick getting more and more lubricated by the juices flowing out of Sakura as it was getting the life squeezed out of it. "You're so tight," he said moving his cock back before slamming it in deeper than before.

Before he could do anything, Sakura captured his mouth with hers and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his dick deeper into her body. She moaned into his mouth as he fucked her harder and deeper.

"Fuck yes." Sakura said as she pulled back from their kiss, "I'm close. So close."

"Sakura. Your cunt is so tight." Sasuke said, as he slammed home, filling her with his entire dick.

Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out even as her pussy exploded with fluid, her legs squeezed Sasuke even harder, keeping him from pulling out.

"Ooh Sakura," he moaned as he came, shooting ropes of cum into her vagina. He grabbed her ass and squeezed as his hips jerked wildly, as wave after wave of cum shot deep into the girl he'd claimed as his own. Without a word, he leaned in and planted another hickey on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm Cumming again." Sakura moaned as a second wave of pleasure overcame her and she came all over his dick.

The two slowly sunk back down until Sasuke was sitting on the ground and Sakura was sitting on his dick. As the two sat wordlessly, Sakura began to bounce on his lap, slipping his dick in and out of her quivering cunt.

Sasuke hugged her and began to bounce her up and down as well.

"Oh," Sakura moaned. "Yes. Yes. Fuck me with your cock Sasuke. Fill me up I want to feel you even when we finish."

Sasuke had no choice but to oblige and pounded into his teammate with redoubled effort, burying his pole as deeply as possible inside Sakura.

Sakura simply moaned again. Her naked tits bouncing noticeably against Sasuke's chest as the kunoichi moved up and down.

"Fuck," Sasuke moaned. "I'm going to cum again."

"Me too." Sakura said as she picked up the pace, "do it." She said. "Fill me with your spunk. Uh." Sasuke felt her shudder on his dick as she came yet again.

"Fuck!" Sasuke moaned as he came inside her again. "You're so good." Sasuke moaned as ropes of cum shot into his teammate's vagina.

"Argh," Sakura screamed, leaning back.

Sasuke groaned as he felt his balls empty into the pink haired kunoichi's tight cunt, his mind blanking out as he fell back, pulling Sakura with him so she was on top of him.

They both panted from the exhaustion as Sasuke's dick slipped out of her.

"So..." Sasuke said. Then he looked down and realized that Sakura was asleep.

With a sigh, he gently got up and picked her up. "Better get you home."

**/**

Hanabi Hyuga stared at her sister with admiration as she walked into the estate with her genin headband. Hinata had changed over the course of the last year. She'd began training more and more and had made such massive improvements. Whenever they sparred, she refused to knock Hanabi out, though Hanabi couldn't lay a finger on her before they ran out of chakra. Their father still said Hinata was too soft, but they could see the microscopic speck of pride in his eyes. Now if only the old geezers recognized Hinata's ability…

Although whenever Hanabi asked where the newfound determination came from, Hinata just blushed to the point of passing out and fell over.

"Nee-sama!" She yelled, running over to her sister.

"Ah, Hanabi," Hinata said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Nee-sama." Hanabi said. "So how was training?"

Hinata's face went completely blank and she looked away as if at something in the distance. "It was fine. Kurenai-sensei was fine. I'm not screaming."

"W-what?"

Hinata snapped back to Hanabi. "Nothing important."

Hanabi remembered Neji's reaction from when she'd asked him the same question, except he'd simply collapsed from exhaustion and moaned something about sunsets.

Being a ninja is tough, she concluded. "Being a ninja is tough," she said out loud. "But I know you can do it."

"Thank you." Hinata said. "And don't worry, I'm sure when you become a genin..." she trailed off. "...you'll survive."

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"It'll be fine." Hinata said with a swiping motion. "You just need to find what drives you."

"Oh." Hanabi said, "well, what drives you? Maybe we can share."

Hinata's face went blank and she looked at Hanabi in pure horror.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata spun around to look at the voice calling out to her.

Hanabi leaned to the side to see... the blonde troublemaker in the atrocious jumpsuit. He was standing just outside the compound gate with a branch member blocking him from entering.

Hinata shrieked, threw Hanabi over her shoulder and took off deeper into the compound.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

**/**

"What?" Hiashi watched his daughter carry her sister into one of the buildings with a raised eyebrow before turning back to who she was running from.

The Jinchuriki stared at the fleeing girls with a crushed look before turning around and marching away.

Hiashi argued with himself. On one hand, he did not want the love masters touching his daughter. On the other hand, it was so painfully obvious that she had a crush on him and that that was what had motivated her vast improvement. As much as she'd tried to hide it from him.

"What to do? What to do?" He asked himself. Then he looked off to the side and saw his father also watching the boy with an irritated look. He was probably still upset from the news that the Jinchuriki had challenged his daughter. Although she'd won-

Hiashi almost heard a record scratch as his brain came to a halt.

He quickly turned to the nearest branch family member. "Tell all Hyuga members that those who are free at five o'clock to be in the compound by then. And find Neji's genin team and discreetly tell Might Gai to send bring his team here by that time. Tell him not to let Neji find out I asked him."

The woman in question, Natsu seemed surprised at the sudden order before nodding and walking away urgently. Hiashi then began walking towards the gate as casually as possible. He had a Jinchuriki to negotiate with.

**/**

"Youth!"

Neji took the declaration from Gai-Sensei as a sign to stop and fell off his hands, making sure to not fall on Tenten.

"Gai-" Lee began and Neji tuned him out as he worked to catch his breath. He did not have the energy to deal with a conversation between Lee and Gai-Sensei.

He sat up with a groan and looked ahead. Then he turned back at to his teacher. "Why are we at the Hyuga compound?"

Gai froze halfway into running into Lee's hug. Lee did not and crashed into the jonin.

"What do you mean?" Gai-sensei asked. "This is a coincidence."

Neji decided he also didn't have any patience for just his commander talking.

"Wait," Tenten said. "Is something happening?"

Neji looked at his female teammate in confusion before looking at the Hyuga compound. "I think they're having a meeting."

It was very clear from the gates of the compound that several Hyuga clan members were standing there. Neji walked up to the gates and turned to one of his cousins who was guarding the gate. "What's going on Hiro?"

The chunin looked back at the gathered clan members before leaning towards Neji conspiratorially. "We were called for a meeting, but it was interrupted. Now Hinata-hime is defending her honor."

Neji blinked. "What?"

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

Neji didn't stick around to hear the rest of the sentence, opting to jump to the top of the wall before leaping to the top of one of the houses so that he'd have a better view.

He's apparently not been the only one to have this idea. Hiashi was standing on the roof watching. To anyone unfamiliar with the Hyuga, he may have looked impassive.

Neji had never seen his uncle so agitated.

"Hiashi-Sama." He greeted tersely.

"Neji." Hiashi said.

"What about Hinata-sama. I heard..."

"You don't seem to have much faith in Hinata's strength. Which is surprising, all things considered."

Neji felt his heart skip a beat as all his fears were realized.

**/**

Neji groaned in pain. Gai-sensei was clearly the cruelest sadist in the leaf village, and it was shocking that they let him near children.

"Neji-niisan?"

Neji groaned louder before turning his head to look at the Hyuga heir sitting next to his bed. "Yes Hinata-sama?"

"Uh- are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He answered harshly.

"Okay." Hinata answered with a flinch.

They both sat in silence for a minute before Hinata spoke again. "I want to get stronger."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"I want to train with you."

Neji's forehead stung for a second.

"No."

"Please."

"No. Go and ask Hiashi-sama."

Hinata sat in silence.

Now Neji was interested. "Why are you suddenly so interested in getting stronger?"

Hinata said nothing. Then she slowly turned red until her face was practically glowing.

"Hinata-sama?"

And then, like a broken dam, Hinata began to explain everything that had happened during the last day of school.

"...and I love him." She finished.

Neji sat up, his fatigue having left his body at the word sex. He looked his younger cousin in the eye and stared at her for a second. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

**/**

"Uh- Neji..."

"Ignore her."

Tenten looked up from the eggplants they were harvesting to look at Hinata. The Hyuga heiress had taken to following his team and giving him puppy dog eyes. Fortunately, she was incredibly good at hiding herself and it appeared that his sensei hadn't noticed her yet. Unfortunately, the Academy was on break and she was allocating most of her time to follow him. Where did she get all this free time to spend stalking someone? Did one of her hobbies get cancelled?

"Hello, Hinata-hime. Your flames of youth shine brightly today."

Neji sighed, cursing his fate.

**/**

Neji looked down at his half-conscious cousin. "Well?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeesh Neji," Tenten said. "You didn't have to go that far."

"Of course I did." He said, turning around to look at his observing team. "If she doesn't realize that she's a failure, she won't leave me alone."

"I won't quit." Hinata groaned.

Neji turned around and looked at Hinata. She struggled to stay on her feet and glared at him. "I'm not going to quit."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You will."

**/**

She did not quit.

**/**

Neji waited for the pain. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes. The clan head was looking back down at the compound. Neji looked as well.

And his eyes widened.

The Hyuga clan members had formed a thirty-feet ring around the two genin.

Hinata was standing in the middle, her arms flying around in her _protective eight trigrams thirty-two palms barrier._

And a dozen orange figures were bouncing around the battlefield, keeping out of the range of the Hyuga heiresses' attack.

"We should get a closer look."

Neji jumped at the sound of Lee's voice before realizing that all of his teammates were standing with him on the roof.

"Uh-" He looked at Hiashi nervously.

"Go ahead." He said.

The battle was a lot more intense up close.

Several of Naruto clones ran head-first into Hinata's barrier and were popped, but Naruto kept making more and more clones.

"Why is he trying to get through her barrier with just clones?" Neji heard a main branch family member ask.

"Can't you see?" Another answered, "the clones have shadows."

"Shadows? As in shadow clones?"

"He really is a demon."

Several of the Narutos stopped before looking at each other and nodding. They all made a hand sign. _"Shadow clone Jutsu."_

Two Narutos appeared stacked on each of the Narutos' shoulders. The one on top jumped, flying several meters into the air. The second jumped as well, reaching the now descending clones before flipping around and using the higher clones as a launching pad before jumping down, launching towards Hinata at an impressive speed.

_ "Ricochet style: Uzumaki burst."_

The clones landed just outside of Hinata's range.

And then the ground exploded.

Neji quickly raised his arms to guard his face from the debris.

Hinata screamed.

Neji looked up.

Hinata was covered in dirt with Naruto standing in front of her, holding her arm with his, a victorious smirk on his face. The ground around them was devastated.

"Hinata-hime." Someone yelled.

Hinata stared down. Then her arm swung around.

Neji stared at the familiar scroll in his cousin's hands before it opened up. With a puff of smoke, the scroll was gone.

And a dozen flash bangs went off.

By the time his vision came back, the battle had changed.

Hinata was still standing.

Naruto was covered in kunai stabbed into various non-lethal parts of his body and on his knees.

Neji turned and looked at Tenten who had seen the flash bangs coming and shielded her eyes. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Tenten looked at Hinata with unadulterated pride. Then she looked at Neji. "No."

"I think that's enough." Hiashi said, landing between the two fighters. He turned to Naruto with a glare. "I hope you take this as a sign to leave our heiress alone."

Naruto looked down; his eyes shadowed.

"Wait." Tenten said. "That's not how it wor-"

Gai-sensei covered her mouth.

Hiashi picked Naruto up and disappeared.

Tenten pushed their sensei's hand off her mouth and ran towards Hinata who was sneaking away. Neji blinked before looking at Lee and following.

**/**

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say that was impressive enough." Hiashi said as he leaned back on a tree.

"Really?" Hinata asked as she applied ointment to one of Naruto's injuries.

"Yeah," Hiashi said. Then he sighed. "But honestly, I did not expect any of that. People like you two are so troublesome."

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other in confusion.

"People who only try when something important is on the line. As it is though, the rest of the clan should be confident in Hinata's strength." He stood up straight and began walking away. Then he stopped. "If you hurt Hinata. I'll kill you myself."

Naruto nodded obediently.

Hiashi glared at the boy before looking at team Gai. "And you will keep this a secret." It was an order.

Gai-sensei nodded.

Hiashi walked away.

Neji looked at his cousin as she cleaned her crush's injuries.

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

Neji couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

"Well," Gai-sensei said. "Let's go. We must now run a hundred laps around Konoha before sundown."

"Yes!" Lee yelled.

Neji groaned and looked at his partner in suffering.

Tenten was hiding behind a tree, glaring at Naruto.

"Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten looked at him with wide eyes before shaking her head. "Okay."

And with that, team Gai went back to their training.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura groaned as she woke up. Her body felt sore, particularly between her legs, though the bed was very soft.

With a start, she woke up, memories of her time with Sasuke coming to her mind. She blushed as she remembered everything that had happened. She looked down and realized she was dressed in her dirty clothes.

Tentatively, she looked around. The bed she was lying on was actually a very soft floor. She got up slowly, looking around. The entire room was completely bare with blue walls and white lights above her. The Uchiha Uchiwa was painted on the wall on the opposite side of the room to the door. Another wall was a large mirror.

The door was on the far side of the room.

Downstairs, Sasuke was reading a book and relaxing.

"Uh-" She began, not knowing what to say.

Sasuke looked up from the book and stood up quickly. "Uh-" he said.

The two stared at each other in silence.

"So- We had sex." Sasuke said. "I'm uh-"

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

Sasuke blushed. "Do what?"

Sakura blushed. "All of that."

Sasuke's blush got even harder. "Anko said she'd have failed as a woman if Naruto and I didn't know how to please women during sex."

Somehow, the silence got even worse.

Sakura looked around for anything to help with the awkwardness. Then she noticed what Sasuke had been reading. "Is that a ninjutsu scroll?"

Sasuke looked down. "Yeah. I'm trying to use my improved chakra control to learn some of the jutsu I've been having trouble with."

"Oh. Well, can I learn some?"

Sasuke froze for a moment. "It's fire release. Do you know your nature transformation?"

Sakura frowned. Something was off about his reaction. Then a thought occurred to her. "What time is it?"

Sasuke glanced at the clock. Sakura followed his eyes.

"Eight o'clock?"

Sasuke smiled a little.

"My parents are going to kill me." Sakura said as she began running to the door that only existed inside the building.

Sasuke frowned. "Wait," he said.

Sakura froze.

"Take a shower."

Sakura looked down mortified before nodding and running in the wrong direction.

Sasuke sighed before standing up to follow her and guide her.

"You need to get me a training bra."

Sasuke sat down and put his face in his hands.

**/**

Naruto #1 jumped from one tree to the other before jumping up to another tree, twisting to avoid a clone before it crashed into him. For a few seconds, he and several clones bounced around the forest, just barely avoiding each other.

Finally, he then took a kunai out of his pouch and threw it at the bottom of a nearby tree.

All thirty of the clones jumped to the tree and slammed their palms on it. _"Ricochet style: Demolition swarm."_

Each Naruto blasted a large amount of Chakra into the tree.

The force of the attack destroyed the tree and launched every clone back, dispelling them.

Naruto #1 smirked before his back hit a tree and he was dispelled too.

**/**

Naruto smirked and looked at Anko.

"Okay," she said. "That's impressive."

Naruto was about to say something before Anko leaned forward and kissed him.

Naruto froze as Anko darted her tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds, he began kissing back. He then reached for her breast...

...And hit the ground.

"Nope." Anko said.

Naruto growled. The jonin liked to tease him like that.

"How about this. You and Sasuke manage to get three girls, and I'll let you double team me. But personally, I don't think you'll be able to beat me even then. And it won't count if Sasuke gets six girls." With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit." Naruto growled. "Just watch, I'll get six girls before Sasuke!"

**/**

Naruto walked into Training Ground Duo, phasing into the wall.

Sakura was sitting on the couch in a towel.

Sakura stared at him.

He stared at her.

Sasuke phased in from a different wall holding a bra. He looked at Naruto, looked at Sakura, then looked back at Naruto and smirked.

Naruto turned around and phased through the building. Then he came back, walked to the door and used it, slamming it behind him.

**/**

Kakashi landed in front of the genin.

"You're late." Sakura said.

"Teach me a ninjutsu."

Kakashi blinked at Naruto's demand. "I thought you were going to be a taijutsu specialist."

"Well if I wait until I can get around Hinata using pure Taijutsu, without killing her, I'll fall way behind Sasuke."

Sakura turned bright red before running forward and decking Naruto.

Oh, Kakashi thought.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, if you're going to teach Naruto a jutsu, you should teach us as well."

Kakashi gave his student a side glance before sighing. If he gave Naruto and Sasuke a larger base than normal, they'd probably come up with some very interesting techniques in their quest to defeat every kunoichi in the village.

Squashing down the immense jealousy that bubbled up inside him, he smiled at the three genin. "Very well then. For the next week, I'll teach you all different jutsus. When I feel you've learned them enough to practice on your own, I'll give you a new one, but after that, we're going to focus on missions. In the meantime, Naruto, you are way behind on your control."

The three genin smiled at the prospect of getting stronger. It was enough to make a grown man regret his decisions.

**/**

Hinata blocked a blow from Kiba before flipping him over her head and, while he was falling, she turned her head and extending her other arm, striking him in the back. He made a cross between a choking and gurgling sound and landed on his face.

She turned and looked at the Kiba's partner who simply shrank back and whimpered.

"And that's the match," Kurenai-sensei said as she walked up to pet Akamaru.

"Your taijutsu is as amazing as ever," Shino said.

Hinata smiled. "Thanks Shino-kun."

"I'm sure Naruto still hasn't beaten you."

Hinata felt her face heat up but smiled. "Well, I guess I'm stronger than I expected."

"Nah," Kiba said, "he's just not that strong."

Hinata frowned. "He's stronger than you."

Everyone went quiet.

"Wow," Shino said, "didn't think you had it in you."

"Sorry Kiba-kun," Hinata said as Kiba slowly got up.

"It's okay Hinata. And besides, he seems to have given up. Maybe he realized that he can't take you."

Hinata's heart froze. She hadn't seen Naruto since the battle at the Hyuga compound and it was freaking her out. Had he really determined that she was too strong for him? Had he given up on her. Was he going after another girl? He has a crush on Sakura, right? Was he fighting her? Had he already-?

"I'm kidding," Kiba said, clearly panicking. "Naruto would never give up."

Hinata stopped panicking and considered the Inuzuka's words. He was right of course. Naruto would never give up. It was why she liked him so much.

Still, he hadn't even tried to challenge her in the last week and...

"Hinata!"

At the sound of Naruto's voice, team 8 turned to the approaching genin.

Naruto strolled up, his hands in his pockets, his happy smile radiating sunshine, he walked so calmly, yet joyfully. He practically radiated confidence, friendliness and handsomeness. From his wonderful blonde hair to his beautiful deep blue eyes that you could get absolutely lost in. His skin-

Kiba bumped into Hinata smacking her out of it.

Naruto walked closer and closer, making it difficult for Hinata to not get lost in his eyes.

Then he stopped a foot from her and Hinata felt all the blood in her body reach her head.

"I challenge you." The love master said with an almost predatory smile. Hinata didn't want to think about what would happen if the owner of that smile got ahold of her.

"Never mind that," Kiba screamed. "I challenge you."

Silence came over everyone.

"Uh- I'm not into dudes."

"Not like that," Kiba yelled. "I want to prove that I could take you on."

Naruto cocked his head before smiling. "Sure."

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said looking at her teacher pleadingly.

Kurenai-sensei was looking at Kiba with a calculating look. She then looked at Naruto with a smile. "Well, that would be interesting."

Naruto moved to one side of the training ground and Kiba moved to the other. Akamaru scampered over to his side before growling at Naruto.

"You don't look so good," Naruto said, "so how about I hold back a little."

Kiba growled before moving into a familiar position. "Ninpo Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu." His nails and teeth sharpened. He then tossed something over to Akamaru who caught it in his mouth.

"He's using that now?" Shino asked.

Akamaru transformed into a second Kiba

Naruto blinked. It was adorable.

"If you hold back," Kiba yelled, "you're going to get hurt!" He charged forward, lashing his leg out at Naruto who blocked and tried to counter with a punch, however Kiba avoided the blow before headbutting Naruto and grappling him, throwing him above his head before Akamaru tackled the blonde genin out of the air.

Naruto kicked the transformed dog off of him just in time to avoid being shoulder checked by Kiba. He then leapt to the side before charging Kiba who was forced to backflip to avoid being punched. Naruto, without missing a beat jumped ahead, kicking Kiba in the chest before jumping back and bouncing forward again to press his attack.

Before he could hit Kiba again however, Akamaru jumped to attack him from the side. Naruto jumped right before Akamaru could hit him and a second Naruto appeared and used the real Naruto as a springboard to fly straight down and punched the ninken in the back, slamming him in the ground. The clone then pushed off Akamaru's back to avoid a swipe from Kiba.

Both Narutos landed several feet away from the Kibas.

"Now it's fair," the Naruto's said with a smile.

"So, it's true," Kurenai muttered.

"What?"

"Naruto can use the shadow clone jutsu. It's a solid version of the clone jutsu. It's a lot more advanced."

"Oh," Hinata said. "I hadn't realized it was that impressive."

Both Kibas charged at the Narutos growling. One walked forward and made a few hand signs before inhaling. _"Wind Release: Air bullet." _He spat out several bullets of air, but instead of aiming for Kiba, he aimed for the ground kicking up a wall of dust.

The other Naruto charged forward, clearly planning to use the dust to mask his presence.

"It won't work," Shino said.

A spinning mass slammed into Naruto, dispelling the clone before it crashed down, revealing Kiba, smirking.

"You can't hide from my nose!" Kiba yelled.

The original Naruto raised an eyebrow before jumping to avoid a blow from Akamaru and charging forward towards the original Kiba before throwing three shuriken.

Kiba dodged all three before heading towards Naruto who pulled his arm back. The shuriken redirected in mid-air, spinning back towards Kiba's back.

Kiba jumped to avoid the stars.

Naruto jumped, grabbing Kiba's leg and with a spin, threw him into the ground. With a hand sign, he made two clones, both of which grabbed him and threw him down to Kiba.

Kiba barely managed to get up before Naruto's fist slammed into his head, forcing him face first into the ground.

Akamaru ran to help his master before Naruto jumped right in front of him.

Akamaru swung his claws to meet Naruto. Naruto's leg lashed out, hitting the ground and jumping over the transformed dog's head and grabbing him by the hoody.

_ "Uzumaki Pinwheel."_ He began spinning head over heel in an impressive athletic display, dragging the transformed puppy with him before slamming Akamaru on his chest and settling on his back.

Kiba got up with a roar before charging at the ninja sitting on his partner. _"Tunneling Fang."_ He screamed before charging forward in his spinning forward.

_"Wind Release: Air bullet."_

Narutos attack slammed into Kiba's.

Turns out, Hinata was right.

Kiba was sent off course and slammed into the ground. He didn't get up.

Kurenai-sensei walked up to Kiba. "You okay?"

Kiba groaned.

"He's fine." Kurenai announced.

Akamaru whimpered and Naruto flipped off of him. He then transformed back into a puppy.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. Then his smile got more predatory. It was a crime that it was still cute. "So... how about that fight."

Hinata blushed. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she'd lose. She looked at Shino and Kurenai. They knew she'd lose too. Or did they? If she lost, they'd watch Naruto drag her away to fuck her.

"Come on Shino," Kurenai said as she picked up Kiba, "let's get our little fighter to a hospital."

Shino nodded, following Kurenai as she left, Akamaru barking at her heels.

Hinata turned back to Naruto who was in a crouched position, prepared to jump. Hinata slid into her gentle-fist stance.

**/**

Hinata groaned as Naruto lowered her onto a soft surface, which confused her as she'd been sure they were on a roof earlier.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he nibbled on her neck and unzipped her jacket.

Hinata activated the Byakugan and tried to hit Naruto in the side. A second Naruto she hadn't seen until she used her bloodline limit grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

Naruto looked her in the eye with the most shit eating smile she'd ever seen. Then he took her first kiss. Hinata had no choice but to kiss back.

Naruto bit her lip, asking to be let in. Hinata opened her mouth and Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and began wrestling her tongue into submission. She felt his hands slip her bulky jacket off her shoulders.

Hinata gasped and moved her mouth from Naruto's. "Wait."

Naruto froze.

"P-p-please can we do it with our clothes on?"

Naruto looked confused and Hinata looked to the side, embarrassed.

"Okay," Naruto said, "but you might want to keep your jacket clean."

Hinata considered it before Naruto pecked her lips. "Don't worry," he said, "you're clearly very sexy."

Hinata felt like she was about to faint before forcing herself to stay awake. She was not sleeping through her first time. She nodded. Naruto and his clone helped her sit up and slip her jacket off, leaving her in her plain black shirt. This gave her the opportunity to look around and see where they were. It was a completely bare room painted a muted orange color with a cushioned floor. She was about to ask where they were before Naruto stuck his tongue back in her mouth.

They made out hard, Hinata hardly noting the clone holding her arms behind her. Naruto

kissed her some more before she felt his hand slip into her pants and touch her through her panties.

"Mmph," she squeaked, but the Narutos only held her tighter as the finger in question began rotating around her lower lips making her legs squirm.

Naruto retracted his finger making her whimper. And then a pair of arms grabbed each of her legs and help them in place before Naruto's finger returned only this time, there was no cloth to keep him from slipping a little of his finger in.

Hinata almost screamed but held it together as it felt like Naruto was exploring her insides with his index finger.

Focus on kissing him, she thought, focus on kissing. Focus on-

A second finger joined the expedition and Hinata yelled. Loudly.

Naruto smiled on her mouth as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her more, driving her closer and closer to the edge-

"Na-Naruto, I'm going to, going to-"

Naruto's thumb rubbed against her clitoris.

Hinata's head went blank as she came in her pants. When she came too Naruto was caressing her face.

He noticed that she'd woken up and looked away blushing. It was adorable.

Hinata wasn't sure what it was, the post-orgasmic high or the fact that she'd made Naruto blush, but she grabbed his face and kissed him, dully noting that her hands were free.

Naruto froze at the show of affection and didn't respond to Hinata's nibble on his lip. Then Hinata remembered that she was supposed to be trying to get away from him and pushed him. It was like pushing a wall. Immediately, a pair of hands grabbed hers and moved them over her head.

Naruto smiled at her before grabbing her small breasts in his hands and kneading them.

"Ugh," Hinata moaned as she curled her toes. "Y-you can raise the shirt," she gasped.

Naruto froze before he gingerly grabbed the edges of her shirt and raised it over her chest revealing her training bra which he also grabbed before looking at her.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto revealed her breasts and stared at them.

Hinata began to panic that he thought she looked back before her leaned down and began sucking on her nipples.

Hinata moaned causing Naruto to suck harder. Too hard.

"W-wait."

Naruto's face was in front of her. "What?"

"Just, suck it a little softer."

Naruto nodded and kissed her before moving back to her body and sucking on the nipple softer, his other hand moved to her other hand.

"Oh," Hinata moaned, "yeah. Yeah."

Naruto looked at her. "Do you like that?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto made the shadow clone hand seal.

Before Hinata could comprehend what was happening, her world was filled with hands and mouths nipping at her bare skin. She hit a second and third orgasm immediately.

When the number of Naruto's went back to two, Hinata could barely see straight and was covered in sweat. She was pretty sure Naruto didn't need to hold her.

Amazingly, she was still wearing her shirt and pants. She felt, amazing. Naruto had handled her like a fragile object, despite his rough hands and she felt so... cared for.

"Hinata," Naruto said, "I want to put it in."

Hinata blinked before nodding.

Naruto pulled her pants down slowly, but Hinata felt more confident. "Take them off. Take it all off."

Naruto looked at her and blinked before nodding and pulling her pants down. Only now did Hinata notice he had taken off the top of his tracksuit. He took his shirt off and the clone holding her arm began to take off her clothes. Eventually, they were both naked. Five minutes ago, Hinata would have covered herself, but she was still riding her high. She did blush when she saw Naruto naked. The blonde leaned in and kissed her before he let her lie back and climbed on top of her.

Hinata felt his penis line up with her vagina and braced herself as he began to push into her.

"Mmm," she squeaked when it began to hurt causing Naruto to freeze.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just, give me a second."

Hinata inhaled and exhaled twice before nodding to signal Naruto to keep going. She squeezed her eyes shut as Naruto's dick began to go in more and more until she squealed again. She opened her eyes to look into Naruto's worried eyes. "I- I can't take anymore."

Naruto nodded and began to pull out. He stopped with just the tip inside her before he pushed back in again, filling her up.

"Ughh," she moaned as he began to move more and more.

Naruto slowly picked up the pace while one of his hands pinched one of her nipples causing Hinata to see stars as he filled her up completely. Naruto's penis reached parts she'd never been able to reach with her own fingers.

As Naruto began to reach an absolutely glorious speed, Hinata almost felt like her vagina was trying to hold onto him and keep him from leaving, right before he'd jam his dick back inside her, filling her completely.

"Hinata..." Naruto moaned as he pinched her nipple harder. He looked at her with a grin and Hinata couldn't help but smile back. She began grinding her hips a little, making Naruto's face freeze up. His hips, however, kept going, sending her farther into ecstasy.

"Fuck," Naruto moaned before Hinata felt herself getting lifted and flipped until she was on her hands and knees. Before she could question this, Naruto began pumping into her with renewed vigor while gripping her ass cheeks.

"Aah," Hinata moaned, "Naruto-kun, you're so big."

"And you're so tight," Naruto shot back along with a particularly strong thrust that made the heiress weak in the knees.

"Oh..." Hinata moaned. "I-I love you Naruto."

That was apparently the final straw as Naruto leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist, though his hips got even faster until finally, Hinata felt herself filling up with her lover's sperm, driving her to immediate orgasm as her lover's teeth sank into her shoulder.

Both teens collapsed under their own weight.

"Do you mean that?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"That you love me?" Naruto said, sounding smaller than Hinata had ever heard him before.

"Of course I do Naruto," Hinata said.

This answer satisfied him as he picked Hinata up.

"Naruto?" she asked as Naruto put her on her side and laid down, behind her.

"Open your legs." Naruto said.

Hinata complied, raising her leg. Naruto thrust in, filling her all up at once. For a moment, she saw white. And then Naruto began thrusting.

"Oh," she moaned, "yes. You're so big."

This only egged Naruto on as he thrust even harder and faster, bringing tears to Hinata's eyes. "Oh, fuck me."

Naruto grunted, reeling back until just the tip was left before slamming it all home eliciting a loud moan of pleasure.

For a while all Hinata could focus on was her own breathing, the pleasure within her and the sounds of Naruto's pelvis hitting her ass as his penis filled her again and again.

"Ooh," she moaned, feeling herself begin to clench.

"I'm Cumming again," she announced.

"Let's cum together," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. "I- I'm Cumming!" she yelled right before she felt a lot more of Naruto than before slam into her.

And then she opened her eyes. The room was dark, and she was on her side.

Did I black out? she asked herself before realizing there were arms around her body, and she could feel soft breath on her back.

Hinata smiled and leaned back into Naruto's chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's snoring was the only answer she got.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura sighed as she finished her section of the wall. She nodded at the pure white wall and looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

Of course, they were already done. After Kakashi-sensei had said that Naruto was not allowed to use his shadow clones, he and Sasuke had treated it like a contest. Sasuke had won, because of course he had. Naruto had of course thrown up a stink about it, but the Uchiha simply brushed him off with a smirk. Kakashi just muttered something about a guy or something like that and jumped into a tree.

The thought of Sasuke made her feel more acutely the liquid inside her. Kakashi sensei had been predictably late and Sasuke had tied her to a tree with a trap she hadn't seen coming and done what she felt was his very best to remove all feeling in her legs. There was a reason she was the last to finish.

Sasuke was sitting on the side of a nearby tree, concentrating on his fingers. His fast, nimble fingers that always knew just where to-. She shook her head.

Naruto was running through several katas with his clones. His speed had improved. Drastically. Sakura wondered if it would be his sperm swimming around inside her if Sasuke hadn't called dibs. And then the mental image of being in the middle of the two of them, completely powerless hit her like a shuriken and she slammed her hand in her face.

She hadn't dropped the paintbrush.

A voice spoke in her ear. "I'm pretty sure whatever you just imagined is in my future."

Sakura screamed and jumped away from the voice and it was...

"You," she said.

The woman smiled and shrugged. "Me."

"Anko-chan." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up.

"Hey brats," Anko said. Then she looked up into the tree. "Hey Kakashi."

Kakashi-sensei looked up from the book he'd been reading. "Hello."

Anko walked closer to the tree, "Well, now that your mission is done, can I borrow your kunoichi?"

Sakura shook her head frantically in the hoped the pervy Jonin would get her message.

"Sure." Kakashi said.

"Wait," Sasuke said, "how do you know Anko-chan?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Anko-chan?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said before he blushed and looked away.

Sakura then realized what the rest of the question had been and blushed herself.

"Who do you think gave her the birth control that keeps her safe?"

Sasuke's face went blank. Then his eyes widened, and Sakura realized that he had not thought about that. She facepalmed.

She still hadn't dropped the paintbrush.

Anko laughed. "Take off the apron and come with me."

Sakura growled. She decided that she did not like the older kunoichi.

**/**

"Uh, Sakura, you have a little..." Hinata began.

"Don't."

Sakura sat down at the edge of the blanket next to the Hyuga heiress. She looked at the picnic Anko had served them. Cakes, dangos, rice balls and other treats were spread before them in a mouthwatering spread.

"Dig in."

Both genin looked at the picnic.

"I'm not letting you leave if I don't think you've eaten enough."

Sakura blinked. "Uh- actually, I'm..."

"Because some foolish kunoichi like dieting and it just limits their strength and stamina and they fall behind the guys."

Sakura closed her mouth before grabbing a cupcake and eating it. She really didn't like this lady.

"So, you girls. And the boys."

Sakura blinked. Then she looked at Hinata who was blushing. Oh.

"So..." Anko said. "Let's get to the point. Right now, Naruto and Sasuke are looking for the next girls they're going to have sex with."

Sakura's world ground to a stop.

"I can tell by the look on your faces that you may have forgotten that, but, and this isn't to say anything bad about them as people, they are driven by an odd mix of lust and bloodlust. And they've beaten you. Regardless of how they feel about you emotionally, unless you have a way to one up them, their sexuality is going to be pointing elsewhere. And I have a feeling the willpower that let them resist that left with their virginities."

Sakura chewed on the cupcake that now tasted like Styrofoam.

"So, tell me how you feel about them."

Sakura opened her mouth.

"Naruto's amazing." Hinata interjected. "He's so strong and determined. Back in the academy he always worked so hard, no matter how many times he got knocked down, he always got back up. He's inspiring. And when we had sex, he was so gentle. We kissed and it was amazing. And he handled me like I was the most precious thing in the world. I- I think I love him." She trailed off and frowned a little. Then she looked up with a dreamy look. "And when he told me that he'd chosen me to be just for him..." And then she seemed to realize what she'd said and slammed her hands over her mouth.

Now the cake tasted like mud.

Anko smiled as she bit into a dango. "You should thank me for that."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"The claim thing. I came up with it. If you have a girl you have a connection to but don't want your rival/friend having sex with them, you come up with an ironclad agreement."

Sakura nodded. It made sense. And then she realized that in some way, Sasuke had seen something in her that he valued. She smiled.

"What about you Sakura?" Anko asked. "What do you see in Sasuke?"

Sakura considered her answer. After Hinata's description, she couldn't bring herself to bring up Sasuke's appearance. "Sasuke's also determined. But it's different from Naruto. Naruto's like an explosion and Sasuke's like a laser. His focus is... amazing. When he wants something, he's so... cool about it. And when he is nice, you can see that he really cares."

Anko nodded, but she was taking smaller bites of her dango. She stood up. "Give me a minute." And with that, she disappeared.

**/**

"So, Anko's going beyond the call of duty," Hiruzen said as he sucked on his pipe.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, apparently, Sakura and Hinata are special."

Hiruzen leaned back. "I'll allow it."

"Really? She's practically a second jonin teacher for team 7."

"She's the jonin charge of taking care of the love masters. You'll just have to deal with it."

Kakashi sighed.

"Besides, we've already seen the advantages of having the love masters."

"You mean the teams?"

Hiruzen picked several files off the table. "This year had the highest scores among kunoichi and a record six teams passing their tests. As it is, I'm kind of considering making Sasuke and Naruto, mostly Sasuke, desirable heroes to the younger academy students."

Kakashi sighed. "Something good coming from the devotion of fangirls. My students are great and a source of headaches."

Lord third laughed.

Kakashi frowned. "You know, if more people used the bell test..."

"Every jonin gets to pick their criteria for passing genin. If you want to change that become Hokage."

Kakashi laughed. Then said goodbye to the Hokage and quickly slipped out the door before he got any ideas.

**/**

Sasuke was watching one of the kunoichi that was on the list. Rio. A taijutsu and kenjutsu specialist. She was with her team, sitting in front of the river discussing something.

"What's Yumi's specialty again?"

Sasuke tore his sight from his target to Naruto's. Rio's female teammate Yumi. Looking to the memory gotten from looking the list with his sharingan, he recalled the notes next to their name. "Yumi's a fuinjutsu and trap specialist. You'll need to be observant. Unless you're too fast for her."

"Sasuke," Anko said.

Both of genin yelped, though Sasuke would deny it later, and fell out of the tree.

Anko jumped behind them.

Sasuke looked at the jonin who seemed... angry. Oh, she was smiling, but it was the same smile she had when he left out the chan.

"Uh..."

"You're going to go on, a date, nay several dates with Sakura until I'm satisfied. And until then, I will get in the way of any challenges you try to issue." With that, she disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke got to their feet and looked at each other. Then they realized team 4 was looking at them.

"Uh- Yumi, I challenge you."

The pigtailed brunette looked almost insulted. Rio looked shocked. Argus, their male teammate burst out laughing.

Rio punched him and dragged him away.

"Why would I accept that offer?"

Naruto lowered his hand looking crushed.

Sasuke frowned, and then he decided to speak. "Well, it's for the best," he said, "she probably wouldn't be much of a challenge for you."

Yumi froze and looked at Sasuke like he'd lost his mind. "Of course I could beat him."

"Honestly, I don't believe that. Not in combat."

She looked at Sasuke, looking almost as crushed as Naruto. Then she looked at the blonde knucklehead. "One challenge. Afterwards, I'll be under no obligation to take you on again. And no sex."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "So, you want to fight now?"

Yumi shook her head. "Oh no. Meet me at training ground 41 tomorrow at six a.m. I want to show what I can really do. You want a challenge, don't you?"

Naruto smiled and walked away with Sasuke.

"Do you really think I can take her?"

"You spent your academy years pranking professional ninja." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Just apply your pranking expertise."

Naruto nodded.

**/**

Sakura looked down at her meal. It looked delicious. A small steak with a very colorful salad on the side all covered in a creamy brown sauce. Sasuke had not been cheap when he chose the restaurant.

She looked up at her date. The sight of him in a green hoodie was... odd. She subconsciously reached up to touch the large hat he'd put on her head before bringing her here.

"Don't." Sasuke said, looking up at her before she could touch it.

Sakura quickly brought her hand down.

Sasuke sighed. "So... what do you like to do?"

Sakura smiled. "Well, I like cooking. I'm a pretty good chef if I say so myself."

Sasuke took a bite of his own meal. "Well maybe next time you can make Lunch."

Sakura laughed, "I'd love too."

They got uncomfortably silent.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"...why did you call dibs on me?"

Sasuke blinked at the question.

"Why did you pick me over all the other girls in class?"

Sasuke looked confused. "Because you're smart and brave."

Sakura blushed at his answer.

"You realize that you're the first girl my age who's actually talked to me in the last year, right?"

"That doesn't sound right."

Sasuke sighed. "After Naruto and I asked Iruka-sensei to tell you girls not interact with us, sure, many of you still spoke with us, but when I was feeling down, you're the one who came to talk to me. That was brave. I admire that. I wanted to get to know you more, and I figured Naruto was going to call dibs on Hinata."

Sakura beamed. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He sounded softer than she'd ever heard him,

"I-I don't think I feel the same way."

Sasuke looked confused.

"I mean, I think my attraction to you has just been shallow. You're... hot. And cool. And... any number of words that I'm sure Ino or Yumi would use to say why they like you. I just..."

Sasuke stood up, his eyes looking stormy.

"Wait, Sasu-"

"Quiet. Get up and follow me." He dropped some money on the table signaling a waiter to run over to them.

Sasuke ignored him and kept walking and Sakura scrambled to follow him. They left the restaurant and walked a few blocks before Sasuke turned into a corner. Sakura had barely followed him into the alley before she was slammed into the wall and she felt a genjutsu spread over them.

Before she could speak, Sasuke captured her mouth in his own and kissed her aggressively. Before she could say anything, he grabbed one of her legs and raised it up before she felt something sharp... a kunai, she realized, slide over her pussy lips, slicing open her panties.

Realizing what he was about to do, Sakura kissed back right as Sasuke lined himself up with her and thrust inside her. Before she could fully get comfortable, he began pounding his pussy. As he filled her, Sakura moaned loudly before looking at Sasuke, but he glared back at her before biting into her neck, giving her another hickey she'd have to hide with foundation.

"Oh, Sasuke," she moaned.

He thrust in and out of her making her moan as the loud clapping filled the small alley.

As Sakura felt herself get closer to the edge, Sasuke slowed down making her almost seize in frustration.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear, his thrusts agonizingly slow. "I don't care about how you feel about me."

"W-what?"

"I like you... and I know you like that I like you." He slowed to a stop, his eyes somehow getting gloomier. "Or... do you not...?"

"No." Sakura said, shaking her head and rotating her hips to try and get him to keep going.

"I know that what you feel for me may be shallow. Honestly, what I feel for you is also a little shallow. With this eye and my past... I don't know if I can really love normally. But... I want to try that. And I chose to try it with you."

His thrusts picked up speed. "So, don't try to compare yourself with other girls, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

Satisfied, Sasuke picked up speed and went back to thrusting in and kept thrusting as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and let her moans get louder as the pleasure began to overtake her. Sasuke was being particularly savage and she would only be lying if she didn't admit that she enjoyed it.

"Oh, yes," she moaned as he hit a particularly deep spot within her.

Somehow Sasuke got even faster making Sakura arch her back in pleasure, but she couldn't go far because of the wall.

She felt herself climbing closer to an orgasm and when Sasuke released his cum inside her, she could only follow suit, moaning loudly as her Orgasm hit her, making her legs weak.

Sasuke pulled out and flipped her over so that her arms were resting against the wall. He leaned in close to her. "It's not over yet," he whispered sending shivers down her spine.

Sakura nodded as Sasuke pushed into her again. "Give me everything you've got."

**/**

Naruto went over the objects inside his bag as he arrived at the training ground.

Wire? Check. Paint? Spare shuriken? Check. Two explosive tags? Check. Fake gra-

He was interrupted by a kunai that landed at his feet sending him stumbling back.

Yumi grinned down at him from the tree she was standing on. "You're late."

Naruto blinked. He was sure he was on time.

Yumi shook her head then she jumped back. "Catch me if you can."

Naruto blinked before he began to run after her. He jumped up to the tree she'd been on... and the sound of wire tensing was all the prompt he needed to lean back to avoid a kunai that would have hit his arm.

Naruto looked at the kunai. Then he looked at the dark-haired girl.

"Told you you were late. Trap specialists must always be early." With that she jumped deeper into the forest.

Naruto felt his eye glow as excitement welled up within him before he jumped after her.

**/**

**Reviews give me power to keep going.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto slid under a wire he spotted before flipping to his feet and looking around himself. He was at a severe disadvantage. Yumi had had a long time to turn the forest into her own personal trap field. Fortunately, he was very good at identifying traps and she was not that good at hiding them.

He dismissed the idea of using his shadow clones to overrun the entire forest. It would be too easy. He needed to get out of her sight so he could counter her traps. With that in mind, he began running as fast as he could in the hopes of losing her. He jumped over a tripwire, dodged a kunai and avoided a discolored patch of grass.

And then he jumped as a kunai flew out from behind him and to his right, hitting the grass. He narrowly avoided the explosion, launching him into the treetops.

Naruto quickly took off his bag and began setting up his own trap.

When he was done, he looked out and saw Yumi sneaking through the trees looking for him. She was good. He almost believed that she wasn't using herself as bait.

Naruto looked around her. After a few seconds, he noticed that she didn't have a shadow. He smirked, creating a shadow clone before handing it his bag.

"Stay here." He whispered as he jumped out of the tree with the intention of tackling the clone. Predictably, he went right through it. He was mildly surprised as he fell through the ground into a pitfall. He sat up and looked up. The hole was twenty feet deep.

Yumi smirked down on him. "Got you."

She was not wearing shorts beneath her skirt.

"I wonder if-" her words were interrupted when some pink paint landed on her head causing her to shriek in shock.

Naruto created two shadow clones and had them throw him up. He twisted in mid-air and landed next to her.

Yumi cleaned her eyes out and looked at him.

"Boo."

She shrieked again and ran away. And was caught in a rope trap that pulled her off the ground into the tree Naruto's clone had been in.

There was a second of silence. And then the clone came flying out, holding onto the girl before slamming into the ground with her.

Yumi began to groan as she began to stand up.

Naruto took out four of his wire shuriken and threw them so that they'd wrap around the tree and her. With a pull, he tightened the wire, slamming the kunoichi face-first into the tree.

"Got you," Naruto said with a laugh.

The kunoichi was silent.

"You conscious?"

Yumi forced her head to the side. "I concede. Untie me please." Naruto laughed and walked forward to untie the girl. And then he froze as he caught a proper look of her position.

Her upper body was tied to the tree and forced upright and her lower legs were on the ground, with everything from her knees up to her waist was tilted. He also took note of her outfit, a red shirt and black skirt with thigh-high stockings. As he stared at her bare thighs, the image of himself holding her pigtails and using them as leverage to fuck her appeared in his head. Before he could properly process what had happened, his left eye began feeling like it was on fire. Naruto yelled as he grabbed his face and fell to one knee.

"Naruto?" Yumi asked. "Why is your eye glowing?"

Naruto looked back at the girl. He'd defeated her, hadn't he. He'd challenged her and she'd accepted and lost. Surely, she must have known what would happen next.

He stood up and began walking towards the now frantically shaking girl, staring at her sweet ass.

As soon as he reached her, he grabbed both of her legs at the knees and began ascending towards her skirt, his erection throbbing as he wondered how many loads, he'd deposit in the trap specialist.

As his hands touched the edge of her ass, purely on a whim, he looked at Yumi's face.

She stared at him in horror and fear. "Please," her voice, which had been loud and haughty before came out small. "Please don't rape me." She begged, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Naruto froze and jumped back like she was on fire.

"Na-"

"Shut up." Naruto said as he punched himself in the face. He then turned around and began running away.

"Wait, Naruto-"

Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her, Naruto thought as he jumped out of the forest and began heading towards the training grounds.

**/**

Kurenai watched as Kiba and Akamaru stumbled right before they hit the dummy. They were both determined to master the fang-over-fang techniques. Losing to Naruto was a great motivator. Maybe she could have him take on Shino next.

The Aburame was working on his taijutsu on a different dummy.

She then looked at Hinata who was pouring over a genjutsu scroll she'd been given. She chuckled to herself. The young heiress had done well to hide the fact that she was a woman now. Unfortunately, Kurenai was also a woman and could tell her student had lost her virginity by how she walked. And even more unfortunately, her teammates were sensory types with animal companions that would be able to tell. Fortunately, both guys chose to not mention it.

And then Naruto ran into the training ground and fell over as he scrambled to reach her. The rest of team 8 stared at the Uzumaki in confusion.

He looked up at Kurenai, his love eye visibly glowing through his shut eyelid.

"Uh-" he said as he stood up. Then he motioned for Kurenai to lean in. She did, preparing to punch the genin if he tried something stupid to upset her student. Hinata looked like she was about to panic.

"I beat Yumi and left her tied up at 41." He whispered. "I can't trust myself to untie her."

Kurenai blinked at the statement. "Well if you won-"

"She lost our fight, but it was meant to be a contest, not a challenge." Naruto said, "but after I beat her, I could barely control myself."

"So, you want me to go untie her." Kurenai asked, why would he come directly to them. Training ground 41 was halfway across Konoha.

Naruto looked down, "I need Hinata."

Oh.

Kurenai stepped back from Naruto and looked at her team.

Kiba looked confused. Shino looked confused. Hinata looked on the edge of a panic attack.

"Ok," she said. "Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, you can all go. Team 8, meet here in… two hours."

With that, she body flickered out of away.

This could complicate things, Kurenai thought.

**/**

Naruto looked at the three other genin. "So…" he said, struggling not to jump Hinata. "Uh..."

"Kiba," Shino said turning to the Inuzuka. "I think we should go talk about our Taijutsu. We're miles behind Hinata."

Kiba nodded, glared at Naruto, and then walked after the Aburame.

Once they were gone, Naruto looked at Hinata.

"S-so Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "Can -uh… will we make it Duo?"

Naruto nodded to a tree behind her. "Try to make it to the branches."

She didn't make it to the branches.

Naruto slammed her into the tree and kissed her hard.

Hinata moaned into his mouth as Naruto groped breasts through her shirt.

He then pulled her down into a sitting position as he began opening her jacket and stuck his hand up her shirt.

"Ah," Hinata moaned as Naruto moved so he could take off her shirt. "Naruto-kun, we need to be fast. Isn't your team meeting today?"

Naruto growled, mostly because she was right. He reached down and pulled her pants down before sticking one of his fingers inside of her folds.

Hinata moaned again as Naruto began pumping his fingers in and out of her with one hand and pulled down his own pants.

"I'm putting it in," Naruto said. He pulled her down so she could lie on her back before pushing insider her.

"Oh, Naruto." Hinata groaned as she wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto dropped down to kiss her as he began pulling in and out of her. Her cunt was as tight as ever and it made him want to go even harder and faster, but he restrained himself.

"Hinata," Naruto moaned.

"N-Naruto," Hinata moaned.

"Hinata," Naruto said as he pulled out until just the tip was left and slammed back in. "You're so tight."

Hinata groaned. "You're so… big Naruto." She moaned. "Please, faster. Fuck me harder."

Naruto was not going to say no that request and picked up the pace, pulling in and out of her vagina as fast as he could. He grabbed Hinata's shirt covered breasts in one hand and squeezed which made her moan particularly loudly.

They went on for a few minutes before Hinata's moans got shorter and breathier. "I'm Cumming!" She announced as her vagina clamped down on Naruto's member.

Naruto stopped pumping as Hinata spasmed beneath him. He pulled out. "Hinata," he said breathily, "I want to fuck your face."

Hinata blinked at the request before blushing and nodding, getting on her knees.

Naruto stood up in front of her and moaned as she licked his penis a few times before taking it in her mouth.

"Oh Hinata," he moaned as he felt her tongue wrap around his dick. Her mouth felt very different from her vagina. A good different.

The kunoichi began bobbing her head back and forth sloppily prompting Naruto to grab her head to guide her.

Naruto moaned as he grasped her hair, which didn't deter her as she leaned back until just the tip was in her mouth and she gave it a hard suck.

Naruto lost all semblance of restraint and grabbed her head. He been fucking her face in earnest, bucking his hips into her face.

Hinata squeaked as she grabbed his butt but didn't do anything to stop him as he slammed his dick in and out of her throat.

"Hinata," he moaned. "I'm going to cum."

Hinata nodded and began to suck harder while opening her eyes and looking into his.

Naruto came immediately, shooting his semen into her stomach.

After two shots, Hinata began to choke, prompting Naruto to pull out and finish on her face.

Hinata fell onto her back panting and Naruto sat down. He felt, a lot calmer now. He panted as he calmed himself down.

Hinata sat up after a minute. "So, why was your eye like that?"

Naruto sighed as he told her about his contest with Yumi. By the end, she was silent.

"Hinata?"

"I know that you're going to go after other girls." Hinata said, "but it's still upsetting." She stood up, kicking off her pants and underwear before she walked over to him.

"Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress sat in his lap, slipping his penis inside her. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I really like you Naruto." She said as she began to bounce on his lap. "And I know that you can't control your bloodline limit and nature, but I'm not going to give up."

Naruto was speechless. "Wh-why?"

Hinata stopped. "What?"

"Why do you like me so much? When you say you like me, I feel so confused. Other than Jiji, Iruka-sensei and Sasuke, no one really likes me."

Hinata hugged the Naruto as she began to bounce again. "I like you because you're everything I'm not. Everything I want to be. You're so talented, and you never let anything get you down. Everyone's so antagonistic to you and you still smile and refuse to give up. If you weren't here, I probably would have given up by now."

Naruto hugged the girl and began bouncing her as well. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Hinata said as she picked up the pace.

Naruto nodded and focused on thrusting into his- girlfriend? Lover? What was she too him?

He felt her shudder as her walls tightened around his dick a little more.

I'm overthinking this, he decided as he stood to his feet.

Hinata wrapped her arms and legs around him as he walked forward so she was leaning against the tree before he began pumping even harder.

"Oh, Naruto," Hinata moaned. "I'm going to cum soon."

Naruto grunted. "Cum together with me."

Hinata nodded and Naruto pushed right into her making her moan in pleasure as he came inside her. Her vagina squeezed his cum out of him as she came as well.

They both slid down into a sitting position. And then Naruto heard the sound of kunai hitting each other and turned around.

Ino and Choji were sparring.

Ten feet away.

"What-?"

"I put a genjutsu over us before you caught me." Hinata admitted.

At that moment, their sensei, who had been talking with Shikamaru glanced in their direction.

Panicking, Naruto picked up his discarded jacket and threw it over Hinata's head.

The jonin blinked at them in confusion before he concentrated. Then his eyes widened before he looked away. "Okay guys," he yelled. "I've determined that this is not an appropriate training ground. Follow me." He stood up and began walking away.

His team looked at him in confusion.

Shikamaru looked in their direction before shrugging and walking after his teacher, probably muttering about how it was troublesome.

Naruto sighed in relief before he found his eyes drawn to Ino. His eye began to spark again prompting him to grab it.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"It won't stop. It's a lot easier, but it still won't stop."

"Maybe it's because you won a challenge but didn't sleep with the loser." Hinata suggested as she began getting dressed. "But I don't think we have time to do another challenge. I need to get cleaned up and get back with my team."

Naruto nodded dumbly.

"But," she said. "Maybe another kunoichi."

Naruto looked down. Now he felt bad. He couldn't properly answer Hinata's feelings and he'd probably wind up having sex with some other girl.

She kissed him, startling him. "It's okay Naruto," she said before running off.

Naruto touched his lips and smiled.

**/**

Sakura stood up from the dining table and smiled to her mother. "Thanks for the meal."

"You're really taking your time," her mother noted.

"Kakashi-sensei's going to be late, there's no point in sitting on a bridge for three hours. But I should get going, the boys will probably be sparring, and I don't want to miss out." With that, Sakura turned towards the door.

"Sakura wait-"

Sakura turned back to her mother.

"The boys, Naruto and Sasuke… they haven't challenged you right?"

Sakura would have lied if her blush wasn't giving her away.

"Oh."

The silence was heavier and… "did they beat you?"

The silence got even worse. Sakura was glad her father wasn't there. "Just Sasuke."

"What?"

"Sasuke and I are…" Sakura searched for an accurate word. "Dating."

"Dating? Even with his condition? He doesn't sound like he'll be… faithful."

Sakura considered her mother's words. "I-I can live with it."

Sakura's mom crossed the room and gave her a hug. "Just be careful okay. I trust you."

Sakura nodded into her mother's apron.

"And- I don't want you to feel like you can't ever talk to me about it okay. Most of us parents had to spend the last year getting used to the idea but… I don't want this to tear us apart, okay."

Sakura nodded again.

"Good." Her mother stepped back. "Good luck out there."

Sakura nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

"And don't forget to use protection. I don't want you repopulating the Uchiha clan next year."

Sakura tripped and fell face first into a coat hanger.

** /**

"Delivering groceries is boring." Naruto moaned.

"So, are listening to your complaints," Sakura said trying not to stare at the glowing love Kanji in his eye, "but you don't see Sasuke and I moaning about it now do you?"

Naruto just moaned again.

Sakura sighed and chose to find something else to look at. And that's when she realized. Their team was being watched. By everyone.

She'd seen the way people watched Naruto. It made sense considering he was such a troublemaker but now people were looking at Sasuke and him so angrily. And at her with pity.

"Why are they looking at us like that?"

Kakashi turned his head slightly to look at her before sighing. "They probably think Naruto and Sasuke pin you down and rape you every day. And hopefully, the worst they think of me is that I ignore it."

Sakura stared at her sensei in shock. She then looked at the teammates in question who were just looking down. Were they used to this?

"Th-that can't be right. Right?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Sometimes it's difficult to explain the way Ninjas work to civilians. It can lead to a lot of problems." He looked back at her. "They hear immense lust, multiple girls, fighting back during sex and, well, I don't think I have to spell it out for you."

"But…"

"Just ignore it Sakura-chan," Naruto said shooting her a smile that seemed a lot emptier than normal. "They just don't understand."

Sakura frowned before throwing both her arms around her teammates, which was quite difficult because of the grocery bags in her hands and pulled them into a hug.

They stood there in the middle of the street hugging before continuing to their client's house.

Once the job was over however, Naruto asked if they could talk and led them to the top of a nearby apartment complex.

"What's this about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, how many times have you sparred with Sakura?"

"Uh- a few times."

"And did you have sex immediately afterwards."

Sakura blushed at the sentence. Was he really asking this?

"Yes." Sasuke said with an annoyed tone.

"And do you think you could have chosen not to have sex at those moments?"

"Hold on," Sakura said, "what are you talking about?"

"This morning-" Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You didn't."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I didn't but… it was difficult."

Kakashi looked at the two love masters. "What's wrong?"

Naruto told them about Yumi, unable to look up as he described his temptation.

"Is that why your eye is still glowing?"

Naruto grabbed his face. "I must have gotten used to it."

"And the temptation?" Kakashi asked.

"I relieved it." Naruto said. "But… I need to get over the actual challenge part."

Kakashi sighed. "Well then go do that."

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Go stop your eye from glowing. Even other ninja will come to the wrong conclusion if misinformed and that would just make things harder."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Sorry."

"It's okay Naruto," Sakura said walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto gave her a shy smile before turning around and jumped off the building.

"Anyway," Sasuke said. "Does that mean Naruto and I can never take on female opponents on missions?"

Kakashi blinked. "You two can never go on solo missions." He said in a tone that made it clear he'd never thought of it.

Sasuke slammed his hands into his face.

"Sasuke?"

"If he has a female teammate or accomplice, I can't beat him on my own."

Sakura was about to ask what he was talking about before she caught Kakashi shaking his head.

She stepped back.

Sasuke sighed.

"Well," Kakashi said, "why don't you and Sakura fight me. I want to see how you've improved."

"Without Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Then he blinked as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said.

Kakashi hummed. "Well, let's see how you two can do on your own."


	7. Chapter April

"Why are we here again?" Sakura asked.

"Just come in," Naruto said walking into Duo, prompting Sakura to follow him. It had been quite some time since she'd been inside, and it looked exactly the same as she remembered.

Naruto led her to the training room at the back where… Sasuke was fighting off two identical twelve-year-old girls. He was having a lot trouble even considering he was missing an arm. Also, twelve-year olds.

Sakura was confused. There was no conceivable way Sasuke would actually be having trouble taking on two girls. Then she wondered if he and Naruto would be attracted to people that much younger than them if they could provide an adequate challenge.

.

.

.

She hoped she wouldn't find out.

"Uh… Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Just watch."

"You bastard!" One screamed, her red hair flaring unnaturally as she tried to kick Sasuke in the leg only for him to jump over the attack.

"Why are you attacking me?" The last Uchiha asked as he dodged a punch

"You've been cheating on us for years!" Once declared. Sakura noticed they both had the sharingan. That's when she realized they looked alarmingly like Sasuke.

"We've been with you since you were seven and you left us for those bimbos just because they were bigger and better."

Sakura was now very, very concerned.

"Who are they?"

"The sharingan." Naruto answered simply. He was eating popcorn he'd gotten from… somewhere.

"What?"

Now that Sakura was looking properly, she realized that they were both wearing exact replicas of Sasuke's childhood clothes, but red with tomoe designs scattered around them.

"What?"

"They're just jealous of me."

Sakura jumped as she realized that there was someone next to her. It was another twelve-year-old, identical to the other two, but in a white dress covered in the kanji for love. Her hair was black. Her eyes didn't have pupils. They had the kanji for love.

"They're just mad I'm Sasuke's most valuable eye and they're dead last."

This sentence clearly got through to the twins who looked at the third with malice before they began to grow taller. Their outfits transformed into black shorts with open-legged red skirts and slightly open red shirts with mesh shirts beneath them. They were now about 15.

One spun Kusanagi around while also being covered in black flames. The other held her hand out and gathered some black flames from her twin and forming a crossbow.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled. "No Amaterasu indoors." And then he spotted Sakura. He looked at Naruto in frustration. "Wait you really went to get her?"

Naruto laughed.

The Mangekyo twins ignored their… owner's? command and moved to attack the love eye.

…Who disappeared and was replaced by a fourth girl in a purple cloak.

Both eyes froze in fear.

"What." This time, it wasn't a question. It was a state of being.

"If you don't stop being so violent, I'll seal you in a Shinra Tensei." The girl's rinnegan glinted dangerously.

The sharingan shrunk down until they were seven years old and ran to hide behind Sasuke who looked absolutely done with life.

The love eye stormed in. "Did you just switch places with me?"

"Should I have left you with Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber."

"Naruto, what's…" Sakura stopped as she turned to.

Naruto was sitting next to a blonde twelve-year-old dressed exactly like Sasuke's love eye.

"You know what," Sakura said, "No." She walked out of the training room.

"Wai-" Naruto said.

"No." Sakura said, slamming the door behind her. 

/

Happy April Fools!


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto slid to a stop when he caught sight of a kunoichi he knew.

Team 10 was walking towards the Hokage tower with their sensei holding the demon cat at arm's length.

"Kakashi-sensei made me hold Tora." Naruto said, noting that he needed to prank his teacher when his eye didn't sting before walking along the roof trying to get Ino's attention.

Wait, he thought, will she even accept the- oh, she's looking at me.

He nodded to the side, signaling that he wanted to talk.

She scrunched up her face before saying something to her team and running off.

Shikamaru and Choji looked at her as she went while Asuma looked at him before immediately looking away blushing.

Oh, that's awkward, Naruto thought as he ran after the kunoichi.

He found her in an alleyway.

"Ino-"

"No."

"Oh," Naruto deflated. "Is it because of Sasuke?"

Ino made a growling sound prompting Naruto to step back from her. "Not just that." She said after a moment. "You're on the list."

"The list?"

"The list of people my family aren't allowed to use our jutsu on. I don't know why."

Oh, Naruto thought as he looked her up and down, cursing the fox inside his stomach. His eyes settled on the bandages around her stomach, like a present to unwrap.

"Stop checking me out."

Naurto's eyes snapped up to her head. "It doesn't have to be an all-out fight. It can be any subject you think you're better than me at."

"And if I lose, I'll have to have sex with you." Ino said.

"Well…" Naruto said.

"And what if Sasuke decides I'm not worth it just cause I lost to you. The point of this whole challenge thing is to get stronger, and he's stronger than you."

Is he still? Naruto wondered before he fully understood the first part of Ino's sentence. "Oh no." Naruto said. "Sakura's the one he's exclusive with."

It's not often Naruto knows he's said something wrong as soon as the words leave his mouth. This was one of those rare times.

"What?"

Her voice was so quiet. So soft.

Naruto wanted to run away, but he had a feeling Sasuke and Sakura would kill him if he didn't diffuse the situation.

"They're kinda dating?"

Ino's glare got even hotter.

"What can I say, she makes Sasuke happy."

Ino's glare dropped. "Really?"

Naruto stared at her. "What?"

"She makes him happy?"

"She has to. It took him a month to open up to me after we moved in together."

"Oh."

"So… you've calmed down?"

Ino looked at him like he'd said something stupid.

"What?"

Ino sighed look, "I know people may look at my having a crush on him as entirely superficial but… it's not just that."

Naruto nodded.

"My father was his psychologist." She went on. "And he always seemed so sad. I wanted him to be happy. And I was kind of hoping I'd be the one to make him happy. But if Sakura makes him happy…" She shrugged.

"Oh." Naruto said. "You seem really calm about this."

"Oh, I'm absolutely livid, but my clan is great at compartmentalizing. Mind jutsus and all that."

Naruto nodded, pretending to have understood her. "So… will you take my challenge?"

Ino stared at him. "Well I don't want to be second to Sakura. You haven't beaten any girls before?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Ino blinked. "Wait you have? You seemed like the kind of guy who'd scream about it from the rooftops if given the opportunity."

Naruto scowled.

Ino shook her head. "Okay, okay, I promise."

"Hinata."

Ino sighed. "Well, I should have seen that coming. And it's clear that taijutsu's not on the table. That girl is a monster."

"So?"

"Meet me on the roof of my family's flower shop at five."

Naruto blinked with some suspicion. "Will you lay a trap to guarantee you'll beat me."

Ino struck a pose and used one hand to gesture down her body. Naruto's eyes followed it like magnets as he leaned forward. "My body, my rules. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my teammates before they question what's taking me so long."

She turned around and left. Naruto watched her ass as she did and promised himself that it would be his.

And then he fell over because he hadn't stopped leaning since she'd posed.

Naruto got back to his team's usual training ground to find Sakura and Sasuke tied to two separate trees facing each other.

"So- uh. What did I miss?"

"Untie us dobe/baka!" They yelled at him.

**/**

Naruto landed on the large roof of Yamanaka Flowers as silently as he could so as to not draw attention. When Anko had been giving him and Sasuke lessons, she'd said that on the list of people who shouldn't find out you were having sex with a girl was the girl's family. The first thing he noticed was that the roof smelt strongly of flowers, it was kind of ridiculous.

He rubbed his eye in anticipation. The glow had gotten much worse.

Ino was standing in the with an expectant look on her face.

"Glad to see you made it- uh. Does your eye hurt?"

"No."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Not anymore." Naruto amended. "It should stop glowing if I win."

The blonde kunoichi smiled before sitting in a lotus position.

"Here's the challenge." She said. "Come and get me."

"What?"

"If you can grab me before my chakra runs out, you win."

Naruto felt himself stumble as something coiled around his feet. He looked down.

"Flower petals?"

That was when Naruto realized what the source of the smell had been. The entire roof was covered in petals of different colors.

"Normally, this would be the point where I used the mind transfer jutsu on you, but rules are rules." She shifted herself into a more feminine sitting position, lying on her side. "Well?"

Naruto tried to move, but the chakra round his feet kept him steady.

"Well," Ino said. "Looks like I got you."

Naruto tried brute forcing his way through, but he wasn't strong enough.

Ino sighed. "And here I was getting all excited."

Naruto considered using a clone but decided against it. That would just be cheating. What about a ricochet jump? he thought to himself. Kakashi had had him improve his control before actually teaching him a jutsu. If he measured the power right, he'd be able to launch through Ino's charka.

Ino meanwhile was lying on her back. "Shikamaru was right. The sky really is quite interesting."

Naruto launched out of the petals holding him… and overshot himself, flying over Ino's shocked face and landing on his stomach on the other side of the roof. The petals quickly wrapped around him again.

"Wow." Ino said. "That was close."

Naruto began measuring his chakra again before shooting up… and landing among the petals again.

Ino watched him with no little fascination. "That's a lot of chakra you're using. Are you okay?"

Naruto flew right past her, missing her by two feet.

"I'm fine. I do this all the time"

"All the time?" Ino asked sounding shocked.

Now Naruto was confused. "Yes. Is that not normal?"

Ino turned around to look at him. "Okay. You have a crazy amount of Chakra." Then she looked thoughtful. "You're not going to jump me when I run out of Chakra and you get free right?"

The idea sounded repulsive to Naruto and his face must have said as much because Ino laughed.

Naruto slowly began pumping Chakra to his feet.

"Well," Ino said flippantly, "while watching you shoot yourself at me is fun, your aim isn't very good."

"I usually just destroy stuff. This is the first time I've tried to move myself with it." He launched again, missing Ino by mere inches. She smelt of flowers and her alarmed face was very hot.

Naruto landed, but this time, he'd gotten the hang of it. He didn't need to wait. He didn't need to give her time to catch him again. He immediately launched into her, tacking her and wrapping his arms around her mid-section.

They both rolled around on the roof until they came to a stop with Naruto on top.

"What?"

Naruto smirked and caught her lips with his own. It was a short kiss, but she seemed sufficiently flustered by it.

"So… I win."

Ino scowled made to hit him but Naruto caught her arms. "I beat your challenge," he said with a smirk. "You don't have to fight back. Just relax."

Ino looked like she wanted to struggle a little more before sighing and lying back. "Not here."

Naruto smiled. "Sure."

**/**

Naruto lapped up Ino's juices as she simply moaned and pressed his head harder into her snatch.

"Oh Naruto, it feels magical."

Naruto smirked at the praise before doubling his speed, eliciting another moan from the blonde kunoichi. He ravaged her folds with his tongue before giving it a long lick and sticking his tongue straight inside, making her squeal. She tasted like vanilla. He ended with a kiss to her clitoris which made her shiver.

He then stood up and pressed his lips into hers, slipping his finger into her folds. She kissed harder and with more confidence than Hinata.

"Oh," she moaned into his lips. "Naruto. I'm so close."

Naruto smirked at her words before pulling back from Ino causing her to growl in frustration. He took in the look of the girl. She was naked and sitting against the wall of his room, looking remarkably sexy.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"I want to try something," he said, "come here."

Ino nodded and crawled over to him, shaking her hips as she did so. Naruto laid down pulling her onto him so that she was lying on him in a 69 position.

He breathed in her vagina, taking note of the smell before licking it. Ino clearly got the idea as he felt his cock enter her warm mouth and she began pumping up and down. Her hands began gently rubbing his balls causing Naruto to moan into her pussy.

"Ino, you're so good," he said before sticking his tongue in her folds. She shivered again and briefly brought his cock out of her mouth. "Keep doing what you're doing," she said before engulfing his member again and beginning to suck on it. She took it out and began to give it long, slow licks like a lollipop, rubbing her tongue allover his tip. She then took the whole thing in her mouth again, the warm cavern sending shivers down his already shaking erection.

"Oh," Naruto moaned, barely holding himself back from Cumming.

Ino gurgled his dick before pulling back. "Wait," she said.

Naruto stopped licking as she got off of him and got on her hands and knees. "I want to orgasm from actual sex," she explained shaking her ass for him.

Naruto hurried to his knees so that he was right behind her before lining his dick up with her folds. "Get ready," he said as he slowly began pushing into her. He then stopped before entering with a single strong thrust.

"Aagh," Ino yelled as she lost her virginity. "Just, hold still for a moment."

Naruto stayed still as he waited for her to adjust. She could take in more of him than Hinata could at first.

Ino trembled as she got used to Naruto's size for half a minute.

"Okay," she said looking back at him. "You can begin moving."

Naruto nodded as he slowly began to thrust in and out of the girl, slowly building up speed as her moans got louder until he was thrusting in and out of her at a wonderfully rapid pace. The feelings of her tight vagina around his cock sent shivers of pleasure through his body.

"Yes, keep going," Ino moaned as she began thrusting her hips back to meet his. Naruto grit his teeth and began pumping even faster into the kunoichi, her tightness almost not wanting to let him go.

"Ino," he moaned, "I'm so close."

"Me too," she replied. "Let's do it together."

Naruto nodded as he began to pump even faster and Ino's arms gave out, forcing her face into the soft floor. The change in angles felt like an electric jolt to Naruto's cock.

"Ino!" He moaned as he came, feeling jets of cum shoot out of him and deep inside her. Her walls clamped down on him as she also came, and he collapsed on top of her.

"Wow," Ino said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Uh…"

"You want to do it again?" Ino asked.

"How can you tell?"

"Your hips are pumping."

Naruto blinked as he quickly pulled out.

"Wait," Ino said. "I think I can do it one more time. Just, let me lie down through it."

Naruto smirked and spun her around, so she was on her back. "Your wish is my command." He leaned forward and began gently licking her nipples. Her breasts were smaller than Hinata's, but perkier. He blew on making her moan before leaning back and grabbing her legs, raising them up and spreading them out.

"Oh," Ino said as he grabbed his dick and guided it back inside her. "Oh!"

Naruto nodded and thrust into her again before he began pumping in and out of her snatch, the wetness of both of their orgasms making it much slicker.

He thrust his rod even harder and faster than he had the first time they'd had sex and Ino was clearly feeling it.

"Oh Naruto," she moaned. "Yes, you're so big!"

Naruto smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Ino which made her get even tighter.

"Oh," Naruto said as Ino wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped even harder and faster.

"Oh god," Ino moaned as he began going even faster. "I'm Cumming."

As Ino's vagina squeezed his dick, Naruto found himself also Cumming along with the kunoichi.

"Ino!" He moaned, as spurts of his semen shot inside her.

"Naruto!" She yelled back.

When they were both done Naruto rolled off of her.

"That was," she panted, "amazing."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

They both laid there panting as they came down from the pleasure. Ino turned around to look at him.

"So," she said, "does that mean I'm exclusively yours?"

Naruto winced. "Not really. If Sasuke and I were exclusive to all the girls we slept with, that would be… a bit much."

Ino sighed. "I thought so." Then her face got quite impish. "So, you won't mind if I slept with Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged. "So long as it's harder for him to beat you."

Ino giggled then snuggled up closer to him.

"Uh," Naruto said, "you might want to get to going through your parents-"

"Are probably aware I just lost my virginity."

had stopped operation.

Reboot?

Yes.

"What?" Naruto asked as he sat up to stare at her.

"I mean they have to. They knew I was done with missions and definitely noticed me leaving with my collection of petals. I just hope they hadn't followed me when I doubled back to the roof. Or heard you jumping around like a rabbit."

"Oh. And… they're okay with it?"

"I'm a ninja. I may still live with my clan, but I am technically, legally an adult. I guess they just respect my judgement."

"But they probably think you're with Sasuke."

Ino was silent. "Maybe. But what does that matter. I'm with you."

"Thanks."

"Anyway," Ino said. "I need some sleep before I go home and have to deal with them."

"Goodnight Ino," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Feel free to use me if the urge strikes you at night."

Naruto nodded as they both slept off.

**/**

Raima Nara sat against the tree in some anticipation. She was conflicted about what was probably going to happen tonight. She'd been a chunin for only a few months and had been hardly prepared to receive the invitation she'd gotten.

Of course, after the existence of the love masters had gotten out, she'd been very cautious about getting involved with them, but her younger cousin had been in the same class as the two of them and was even friends with the troublemaker. That had been mildly concerning, but his father, the clan head allowed it.

Raima had been very reluctant about putting herself on the list that had been compiled a few weeks ago, but she and a few of her friends had decided that, if it made potentially Konoha's greatest weapons stronger, they could stand to do it.

Besides, they were genin straight out of the academy. Raima was 15 and a chunin. What were the chances they could actually beat them?

The sound of rustling caught her attention and Raima turned to see the source of her invitation walking towards her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She said. She hadn't known who exactly had invited her. That was one thing the Hokage had been very clear about. There was to be no favoritism about the boys. All the girls had put their names on the list knowing it was a tossup between the last Uchiha and the village prankster.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

Raima decided to press on in the conversation. "I'm shocked you picked me. I figured you'd want to get physically stronger in some battles before you even considered me."

The Uchiha was quiet before sitting down in front of her. "I realized that a large part of using love eye requires a lot of ingenuity and intelligence. Your specialty matched what I was looking for."

Raima remembered what she'd written down under specialty in the form she'd received. _Tactics._

"So, how are we doing this?" Sasuke asked as he sat down across from her.

Raima reached into the bag next to her and pulled out a chess board. She began setting it up. "I'm wearing seven articles of clothing and have seven games with me. Beat me in all seven, and I'll take one off. I won't resist once I'm naked."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So, I only have to beat you once?"

"Yes. But you're not allowed to lose. Honestly, I'll be shocked if you beat me tonight."

"Hn." Unlike the earlier sound he'd made, the Uchiha almost sounded eager.

"I take it from that… grunt, that you accept."

Sasuke nodded.

**/**

**OMAKE**

Sakura: Naruto…what are you thinking?

Naruto: (Looks at the scorch release user) So… the edo tensei aren't actually dead bodies, right?

Sakura: Naruto, no.

Naruto: Naruto yes.


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto sat back on the roof of his home as he stared out at Konoha as the sun began to rise, thinking about Hinata. No, he was not brooding. That was Sasuke's thing. He was just… thinking.

And speaking of the devil, he spotted Sasuke walking towards Duo. He briefly wondered what Sasuke was doing. For the last three days, he'd been leaving in the middle of the night for… some reason. He probably thought Naruto hadn't noticed.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, catching the Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke stopped and looked up at Naruto in confusion before he broke out into a sprint, running up the side of the building and jumping next to Naruto.

"Dobe." He said as he sat down.

"Teme."

"So… what are you thinking about."

Naruto blinked at the question. "Well… Hinata said that she loves me. She went on and on about all the good things she saw in me and how she thought I was inspiring."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. And?"

"I don't know if I love her back. I mean, I really like her. A lot. And it's not like she's the only person I like, but it's different from how I like you, or how I like Sakura, or how I like Anko-chan, or anyone."

"And?"

"And it's… kinda scary. I've never felt like this before. Is this how love is supposed to feel? Because I feel like crying and barfing and throwing up and hugging her and running away and…"

"You're rambling."

That annoyed Naruto. "Well you're not helping."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with… was that annoyance. "Naruto. Someone loves you. And I don't know much-"

"-much?" Naruto asked.

"-anything," Sasuke amended, "about love. But it sounds like you love her too. So, I don't see the problem."

Naruto looked back out at the village. "But, she's the heiress to the Hyuga clan. And I'm just a Jinchuriki. A demon container. If we're together, people will hate her too."

Sasuke blinked. "Since when did you care what other people think about you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What?"

"Aren't you the same troublemaker who wanted to paint the Hokage monument right before the final exam?"

"Well I am."

"And what is it that you're always yelling about. You're going to be…" Sasuke trailed off expectantly.

"I'm going to be the Hokage." Naruto said with conviction.

"Well in that case, why would people dislike the Hokage's love?"

"They wouldn't," Naruto said, getting into the swing of things.

"Besides," Sasuke said as he stood up. "If she really admires you, she shouldn't care what everyone else thinks."

"Yeah."

"Screw what everyone else thinks. After all, you're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you. You're going to make them acknowledge you."

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "I'm going to be the Hokage!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked loudly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Are you going to become Hokage?"

"Yes!"

"Will people acknowledge you?"

"Yes!"

"And are you a Dobe?"

"Yeah- wait." Naruto turned back to Sasuke, but he was already running away. "Get back here you bastard!"

**/**

Kakashi deigned to grace his students with his presence, only to find Naruto and Sasuke sparring on the rails of their usual meeting bridge.

Sasuke swung at Naruto with his kunai, causing the blonde to dodge backwards. Naruto landed on his hands and swung his feet around aiming at Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha dodged the strike before also flipping onto his own hands and meeting his opponent's feet with his own.

The two kicked at each other as Kakashi approached the bored looking Sakura.

"So, they're sparring?"

"They wanted to measure their skills against each other. It kinda got boring after the tenth minute."

Kakashi blinked at the statement before looking back at his students. "Hm… impressive."

Naruto made a complicated movement with his hands, swinging his feet around to kick Sasuke in the arms sending him into the river. The splash was not as loud as it should have been. Naruto jumped to his feet and looked over the side of the bridge.

Curious, Kakashi walked over to the other side of the bridge. Sakura followed.

Sasuke was standing on the water glaring up at Naruto as the Uzumaki smirked at him.

Both ninjas began making hand signs. Kakashi blinked at the two of them, wondering if they were serious.

_ "Fire release: Great Fireball T-." _

_"Wind release: Great Breakth-."_

Kakashi kicked Naruto in the butt, sending him crashing into his pseudo-brother. He then hopped onto the railing so that he could look down at them as they resurfaced.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What was that for?"

"Sparring should be done at training grounds. Especially if you're going to use ninjutsu."

Both boys scowled but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, have either of you learnt anything new?"

Naruto smiled. "I've gotten a lot better at controlling the accuracy and power of my chakra jumps."

Sasuke, who'd swam to the shore looked back. "I have a few things in the works, but nothing concrete. I'm working on my tactical abilities for now."

Kakashi nodded in approval before looking at the kunoichi of the group.

It took her a few seconds to notice. That was something that needed to be worked on.

Her awareness or her confidence? He wondered. Both, he decided.

"Sakura," he said expectantly, "learn anything new?"

"Oh. Well, I've been working on some genjutsu techniques but…" she snuck a glance at the sharingan wielding Uchiha. "I'm still brainstorming on what avenues I can improve in."

Kakashi nodded before he began to walk past her. "Don't think you're an afterthought on this team." He said quietly. He didn't stop to see her reaction.

He walked knowing his team was following, largely because Naruto and Sasuke were arguing.

"I would have won, and you know it."

"Whatever you say."

"Don't look at me like that."

"But delusional people deserve pity."

"Delusional?" Naruto's yell drew the attention of some passersby.

"Well you seem to think your wind could have stopped my flame." Sasuke said, his voice sounding smugger and lighter than he'd ever expected any Uchiha to. With one exception.

"Will you both stop!" Sakura's scream was followed by two very distinct smacks.

Kakashi stopped walking and blinked before turning around to see both love masters crouched and rubbing their heads with the Sakura taking breaths to calm herself down.

"Sakura." Naruto moaned.

"Dammit Sakura," Sasuke said with a scowl.

Kakashi smirked under his mask before he continued walking.

**/**

Sasuke moved his last piece into place before smirking at the Nara girl. He tried to look her in the eye, but his eyes were drawn to her nipples which were quite hard in the cold air.

Raima stared at the shogi board in shock. She then looked back at Sasuke who managed to meet her eyes. He knew his eye was glowing very clearly in the darkness.

"So…" he said expectantly.

"Okay," she said as she stood up, showing him the only article of clothing she was wearing. She then began to sway her hips sensually as she pulled her panties down. Finally, she set it down on the top of the rest of her clothes. She stood there awkwardly in all her naked glory. "So… how do you want to do this?"

Sasuke took a moment to properly take in the girl's form. She was a few inches taller than him. Her black bob framed her face beautifully. Her hips were wider than Sakura's, and her breasts were noticeably larger.

He gestured for the girl to come forward as he laid down on his back and gestured to his face. She nervously stood over it, giving him a full view of her womanhood before she began to lower herself onto his mouth.

Sasuke wasted no time, sticking his tongue into her folds and licking her furiously. Raima began to moan immediately as Sasuke ate her out.

"Oh," she moaned. "It feels so good."

Sasuke, never one to settle for good, brought his hands up and began kneading her butt at a slightly slower pace. He could feel her shivers through his tongue as he massaged her. "Oh, yes." She moaned as her hips also began to move above him. Sasuke chose not to question it because it allowed him to taste more of her insides, which had a slightly sour, but not unpleasant taste to them. He then stuck his whole tongue inside her as deeply as he could, making her squeal even louder. It was… adorable. Especially for someone her age.

Now very interested in the sounds he could make the chunin make, he brought his arms up and grabbed her laps before forcing them still and down so he could stick his tongue even deeper inside her.

The night air was filled with her screams as Sasuke fucked her with his tongue, occasionally taking it out to lick up her outside folds.

"S-Sasuke." She moaned after one particularly long lick. "You're so good. It feels so good. I-I'm Cumming!" With that declaration, she orgasmed all over Sasuke's face.

Despite the fact that he'd brought her to completion, Sasuke was not very eager to stop licking and made that clear as he had only slowed to giving her womanhood slow sensual licks along the edge with elicited a few low moans from the Nara kunoichi.

When he was satisfied, Sasuke tapped her ass to indicate that she should get up. She did, though her legs were a little shaky.

Sasuke sat up and began to undress as well. Once he was also naked, he looked over at Raima who was looking through her bag before she brought out a blanket which put over the grass of the forest before lying down on it.

Sasuke smirked at the girl's preparedness before he walked over to her and laid down on top of her, his penis positioned just above her mound. He kissed her first though, and she kissed back. Her kiss had less confidence than Sakura's, but more experience. Even as they kissed, Sasuke slowly sunk into her vagina which sent shivers through her body. Halfway in, it became abundantly clear that this girl was extremely sensitive. Making an executive decision, he plunged into her at full power making her seize up in shock.

She then screamed. Or would have if Sasuke's lips weren't in the way. He stayed very still as he let the shock work its way through her system.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I just need a moment," she gasped as he felt the velvety vice-grip on his cock begin to relax, no doubt thanks to how wet she already was.

Sasuke waited for about a minute before he experimentally pulled out of her, earning a squeal that only egged him on. He then pushed back into her, going slower this time and allowing her to adjust. He continued to move, gradually picking up steam as the moans of the girl beneath him began to grow louder. Eventually, they settled into a comfortable pace as Sasuke rocked back and forth and Raima wrapped her arms around him to pull him in closer.

Through it all, she never stopped making little sounds of pleasure as Sasuke's dick dug deeper and deeper into her body.

Sasuke found himself curious about how much of her body was sensitive brought his arms up to her chest. It was a little uncomfortable with them between their chests, but Sasuke decided it was worth it when he began pinched Raima's nipples and she orgasmed immediately.

Sasuke smirked as it became clear that she was starting to enjoy herself too and began to pick up the pace while leaning in for another kiss. This one had more confidence in it, which definitely made it better and the two made out as Sasuke continued to pound her. His hands did not leave her chest, though he made sure not to touch her nipples again. The moment stretched into minutes as Raima moaned loudly, alerting Sasuke that she was close to another orgasm. And if that wasn't enough indication, the feeling of her vagina clamping down on his dick like a firm handshake did as the girl came with an exceedingly satisfied gasp.

Sasuke slowed to a stop but didn't pull out of the now panting girl. "I hope you enjoyed that," he said, eliciting nods from her.

"Good, because now, I'm going to rock your world."

Raima's eyes widened at the declaration, even as Sasuke pulled back a little and grabbed one of her legs before spinning her onto her side. Taking advantage of her flexibility, Sasuke held the leg in his arm up so that her lower body was a ninety-degree angle with his cock at the vertex. He then hugged the leg so that his organ would dig even deeper into her.

If they'd been training in a less isolated area, Sasuke would have been worried someone's attention would have been drawn to her scream.

"Oh, God." She yelled. "It feels so good."

Sasuke began to rock his hips back and forth, pulling halfway out of her before ramming it back in. Raima stopped making coherent sentences as the ecstasy began to consume her.

Sasuke pumped back and forth into her folds before he felt himself get really close. In this position, her walls squeezed him harder than before and it was pushing him towards the edge.

With a final thrust, he came inside the insensate girl, which only triggered her fourth climax and another scream.

Sasuke gingerly pulled out of the girl before helping her sit up.

She looked absolutely dazed and frankly, he was starting to doubt that she was going to come back to her senses anytime soon. Which was unfortunate because he still had one more round in him. He briefly considered continuing what he was doing, but without her prior permission, he couldn't do that to a fellow leaf shinobi.

He'd just do it when they woke up.

With that in mind, he went over to her bag and sure enough, pulled out a second blanket before going back to where Raima was. He laid down next to her, pulling the blanket over both of them

And then she moved closer to him and cuddled up to his chest.

Sasuke stared felt her soft body pressed up against his own and briefly wondered if he'd just fuck her in his sleep. However, before he could decide as to whether or not he'd put more space between them, four nights of inadequate sleep snuck up on him and he was dead to the world.

**/**

Sasuke held Sakura close to his arms. She was moaning in the throes of ecstasy as he pumped in and out of her slowly. Her tight folds squeezed on his manhood and he kissed her on the lips to make it clear he liked that.

Sakura moaned before she swung around so that she was on top of him. She leaned forward and held his hands down above his head. Sasuke was shocked to find that moving his arms was difficult.

"I love you," she gasped as she rode him slightly faster than he'd been fucking her. With a smirk, she leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke leaned up into the kiss, but the pinkette pulled back. Sasuke couldn't move closer. Sakura smirked and slowed her hips down to a snail's pace, sliding half of his dick out before lowering it back.

Sasuke moaned in frustration. The feeling was torturous and amazing, but he felt sparks in his eye that demanded he regain control.

"Come on," she said with a smirk. "Don't you love me…"

"I…" Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He tugged on his arms again, but Sakura's grip seemed to have gotten stronger. How were her arms so long? "I…"

Sakura made a choking sound and her grip went weak.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

She coughed, spilling blood all over his face. Sasuke blinked as he stared up at her sleepy face with blood drooling out of her mouth. And then she fell bonelessly onto his chest.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked hurriedly getting up and pushing her off. "Saku-" Sasuke froze. Blood was flowing out of a hole in her chest. He stared at the red liquid as it gathered beneath her body in a pool. He raised his hand and was that her blood was all over them.

"No. No, no, no." Sasuke put his hands over the hole to try and stop the bleeding. "Stay with me. Sakura. St-" He looked at her face.

Her glassy eyes stared back at him.

Sasuke stumbled back from her blank stare. "No. No. Nooooooooo!" He screamed.

"Oh Sasuke."

That voice. Sasuke froze.

That voice. The voice that haunted his nightmares.

Sasuke turned around and his own red eyes met the only other pair of eyes like them in the world.

"Really though? Falling in love? You know better than that."

Sasuke screamed again, jumping for his brother, hands moving to make a hand sign.

And the he got slapped.

Sasuke blinked. He wasn't standing anymore. He was… having sex?

His hips pistoned in and out of the vagina they were in with all the fury he'd intended to use to kill Itachi. Before he knew what was happening, he slammed home and came with a grunt.

"Sasuke your hurting me!" Someone screamed.

Sasuke shot back from the voice, his still ejaculating organ spraying cum all over Raima's body. He didn't want anyone to die.

Raima moaned as she slowly began to get up. "What the hell Sasuke? Do you think being unconscious is an invitation? I mean… did you just rape me?"

Sasuke stared at the chunin blankly before looking down.

"Well?" She sounded really angry.

"I- I had a nightmare. I'm sorry. I was careless."

"A nightmare?" Raima asked. "About wha…?" She trailed off. "Oh."

Sasuke turned to find his clothes and began putting them on.

"Honestly it wasn't that bad," Raima said, clearly scrambling to make him feel better. "I mean, I basically let you fuck me unconscious. I clearly wasn't going to refuse. It's just… you were really rough."

Sasuke said nothing.

"Do…do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Once fully dressed Sasuke began to skulk off.

Itachi, he thought with anger. He'd been so absorbed with his team; with his other brother, that he'd forgotten just how big of a threat his blood brother was. In an instant, he could come back and take it away again.

Sasuke stopped and punched a nearby tree causing the leaves to shake. He then remembered seeing Naruto completely blow a hole in a similar tree. His year of living and sparring with the moron made it clear that he was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for, and he was already getting stronger too. If Itachi did attack them, would he be their best defense?

"I need to get stronger." He resolved. "I can't let them get involved."

**/**

Naruto snuck a glance at the girl next to him before looking back at his ramen. Hinata looked so strange with the red wig and sunglasses that hid her identity. Then again, it was doubtful that anything looked as dumb as he felt out of his beloved orange tracksuit. Then again Hinata had smiled when they'd met up for their date, so it was probably not as bad as he'd expected. Really, there was only one problem.

"Why hello kind strangers. I hope you're enjoying your first bowl here at Ichiraku Ramen. Please, where would you rate us on a scale of one to five?"

And that was the fact that Ayame had taken one look at him, and despite his high-collared shirt to hide his whiskers (a gift from Sasuke when he'd suggested the date) and the bandana holding his hair down, she'd recognized him immediately. And she seemed to make it her life's mission to meddle with his love life. Not that he'd make it easy for her.

"Well obaachan," he said in the cheeriest voice he could muster, "it's terr- terri- It tastes like gar-." He dry-heaved as his body refused to do as he wanted. He looked up at Ayame's smirking face, scowled and looked down. "It tastes like the food of the gods."

Ayame simply smiled. It reminded Naruto too much of Anko.

Hinata laughed drawing Ayame's attention to her. "Oh, and what about you, young lady? You've managed to snag quite a hunk here."

Hinata turned an impressive shade of red and went back to eating.

"Ayame." Techui called from the kitchen. "Please leave the nice customers on their date."

Ayame groaned. Then she looked at Naruto. "We will finish this conversation later." And with that, she turned away from the two of them.

"Uh- she seems nice." Hinata said.

"Oh, she is. But apparently nosier than I thought."

"Hmm." Hinata nodded. Then she looked around. "So, you really like it here huh?"

"Yeah. The ramen is great. And the people are nice too."

Hinata laughed.

**/**

On the roof across the street, another Hyuga was not amused.

"So…" Lee said. "Why are we following your cousin?"

"I'm following my cousin. You two are bothering me."

"Aww," Tenten said. "Leave him alone Lee. He's clearly just worried that the cousin he's spent a year training with will get dumped when she's defeated."

Neji scowled. "And are you just following them around because you want to challenge Naruto?" Neji immediately leaned his head back, partly by reflex and partly because of his experiences. He caught sight of his reflection on the polished bit of the axe his teammate had thrown at him before it went flying into the sky.

He glanced at her as she glared at him. "Sorry." He said.

Tenten scowled and looked back across the street at the two disguised ninjas on their date.

"But you know." Lee said. "Hinata's really improved since the first time we met. I mean, she doesn't let the flames of her youth burn as brightly as she could, but she beat Tenten in a hand-to-hand fight."

"Of course, she did." Neji said. "She's the heiress to the Hyuga clan. It's understandable that her Taijutsu skills are…" Neji trailed off because he knew, deep in his bones that he'd made a mistake. He turned and looked at his teammates. They were both smiling smugly at him. It looked unnatural on Lee.

"What?"

"So, I guess she's not a failure anymore?" Tenten asked.

Neji stared at them before looking back at his cousin who was chatting animatedly with the Uzumaki. "I… may have judged her too early."

"Aww." Tenten said. Lee on the other hand was smiling at his fist.

"Anyway," Neji said, "I'm getting tired of watching Hinata find whatever dumb thing the love master said funny. I'm going to the Hyuga compound."

"Right," Lee said. "And I shall run a hundred laps around Konoha."

"And I'm going to go get my axe."

"Yeah about that," Neji said. "Wasn't it irresponsible to just throw it like that?"

Tenten blinked, then her face changed to aura as she realized how dangerous it was to throw a weapon in the middle of the village. "You're absolutely right. I just hope I didn't hit anything important."

**/**

Sasuke passed the academy as he walked towards Duo, wondering what else he could train himself in. Endurance seemed like a good option, but he also wanted to increase his Chakra capa- He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of something sharp hitting wood. Turning his head, he saw… a broken swing?

Crossing the street, he found that the swing just outside the school had been broken. Looking at the trunk of the tree it had been hanging on, he saw an axe imbedded in it. Someone had cut the rope holding the swing and just left it. Confused, he pulled the weapon out and inspected it. Sure enough, it was a ninja weapon, and a good quality one at that. Cheap, but it'd get the job done.

He looked around to see if the vandal was nearby, but they were gone. Must have seen him and bolted before they could retrieve their weapon.

Shrugging, he went back to walking home, choosing to keep the axe which he slung over his shoulder. A little Bukijutsu couldn't hurt.

**/**

** Feel free to leave a review. Feedback moves this story up on my priority list.**


	10. Chapter 9

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakura looked up from her book at the sound of tapping on her window.

Ino stared back at her before climbing up to the roof.

Sakura blinked at her… ex-rival's arrival before climbing out the window after her. She realized too late that Ino didn't know about her and Sasuke.

Ino was sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Hey Billboard-brow? How are you doing?"

Sakura frowned. "I'll have you know Ino-pig, that I'm doing fine."

"Hmm. I bet you are with both love masters on your team, you must be in the throes of ecstasy all the time."

Sakura chocked on… she wasn't sure what it was, but she felt the urge to reply. "No. I uh- I'm… I haven't…" she had no idea what to say.

"So. I'm assuming Sasuke-kun beat you first. That must have been quick. And I guess Naruto beat you next. How fast was he? Did it take him a day? A week? Have they ever double-teamed you?"

"I haven't had sex with Naruto." Sakura said, grasping for straws.

"Oh. You should, he's really good. Though I haven't had an opportunity to compare him with Sasuke-kun."

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm exclusive to-" Sakura's brain screeched to a halt.

"I mean, the things he did to me while I was awake. And then he woke me up with another creampie. I could barely walk afterwards."

Sakura continued to stare at the blonde.

"And how do you deal with all the semen? It was running down my leg all day."

"Uhh…"

Ino pouted. "Damn. I thought I'd get around to describing his taste before you spoke."

"Uhh…"

"One thing I don't get is why you didn't come tell me that you were dating Sasuke-kun though? I thought for sure you'd brag all about it."

Sakura frowned. "That would be immature."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"And I had other things to worry about regarding Sasuke-kun anyway."

"Like…?"

"Like whether I love him like Hinata loves Naruto. And how to keep his interest."

Ino stared at Sakura. "Hmm. I gave you too much credit."

Sakura blinked and stared at Ino. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean now I'm just filled with shame. You were the top kunoichi in our class? Really?"

Now Sakura was getting annoyed. "Okay. Seriously what?"

Ino shrugged. "I mean, I should be more judicious in selecting my friends. They should at least know better than to compare their own relationships to others."

Sakura stared at the Yamanaka who sighed and shook her head as overly dramatic as she could.

"Wait." Sakura said. "Friends?" She looked down at her dangling feet. "You still want to be friends?"

"Yeah." Ino said, her own voice sounding smaller. "Letting our friendship end over Sasuke was… not the smartest thing we've ever done."

Sakura realized that she was right. Her squabble with Ino seemed so… childish compared to her teammates' issues. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Ino said pulling her into a hug. They both stayed still for a few sweet seconds.

"So…" Ino said as she let go. "What was that about keeping Sasuke's interest?"

Sakura looked down. "I don't think I really have much to offer him anymore. He's attracted to challenges and… I know he's already had sex with one other girl."

"You caught him?"

"No. He told me."

Ino looked contemplative. "Before or after he went after her?"

"Both."

Ino sighed. "Dammit Billboard-brow, you worry too much."

Sakura stared at Ino.

"He was making sure you were aware of what he was doing so that he didn't hurt your feelings."

Sakura stared at her blonde friend in confusion.

Ino looked at her with an irritated look. "How do you have a boyfriend before me?"

This time, Sakura had a come-back. "I have a sexy ass. At least, that's what Sasuke thinks."

This time, it was Ino's turn to choke.

Sakura laughed at her reaction and after a few seconds, Ino joined in.

When they calmed down, Ino looked contemplative. "So… how would you feel if I slept with Sasuke. You know, for comparison sake."

Sakura glared at her friend.

"Too soon?"

"Oh no, I'm just worried your skinny ass'll break. And that's if you'll even pop up on his radar."

Ino gasped. "How dare you?"

"But you know what. Go ahead if he challenges you. I want to hear straight from his mouth how much better than you I am." With that, Sakura jumped off the roof and with a precise application of Chakra to her hand, swung around on the wall into her window and closed it behind her.

**/**

Sasuke threw his axe at the training dummy. Once it struck, he pulled back on the wire tied to its handle, pulling it back towards him. He watched it spin as he tried to calculate how he'd catch it. Unfortunately, it came back to his hand too fast and he had to dodge the weapon which embedded itself on the training dummy behind him.

"Why don't you use the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you use your shadow clones more often?"

Naruto blinked. "Point. But to be honest, you never struck me as an axe guy."

"And you never struck me as an army, but here we are."

Naruto shrugged. Then he frowned. "I want to take a real mission."

"We are taking real missions." Sasuke said as he picked up the axe.

"You know what I mean." Naruto grumbled.

"Well then tell Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruto grumbled. "I bet he just makes us catch the demon again."

Sasuke shook just as the axe left his hand and it hit the training dummy off center.

"Well? I know you want to get into some more serious missions."

"I'm perfectly happy to increase my strength before we do anything to leave Konoha."

"Our."

"Hm?"

"You said 'my'. This is a team."

"Hm."

"Sasuke."

"It's nothing."

Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on him.

"Just get back to your practice."

Naruto dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet. "Well I'm done. I have to get back to talking to Konohamaru to make sure he's improved with the sexy jutsu."

Sasuke blinked. He looked at Naruto. "Did I miss something?"

"Not at all." Naruto said with a smile as he left the training room.

"Yeah. I missed something." Sasuke concluded before he pulled on the axe and caught it. "Perfect." He threw the axe up and caught it. Then he threw it from one hand to the other. "I need to see an expert."

**/**

Sasuke stared at the rack of weapons wondering which one to get. He then sighed, realizing that beyond the most basic ninja weapons, he didn't really know anything about Bukijutsu.

He walked towards the cashier. "Excuse me sir." He said.

The man in front of the counter smiled. "Why, hello there. What can I get for the last Uchiha? Interested in any particular weapons?"

Sasuke blinked. It was rare to find people who didn't make it clear they were bothered by his status as a love master, but then again, people always gave Naruto more shit than him and now he knew why. "Well, I got this." Sasuke dropped his axe on the counter. "I was hoping to get a second one to match."

"Wait." The man said. "This looks familiar."

"It does? Because I found it where someone had chopped down an old swing."

The man looked up. "Tenten! Is this the axe you said you lost?"

Sasuke turned around and caught sight of a slim brunette with her hair in buns walking towards them. "You found it." She said in surprise, snatching the axe up. "Where did-?" She trailed off when she caught sight of Sasuke's face. "Oh, it's you."

Sasuke scowled. "Don't 'oh it's you' me. Why did you destroy the academy swing set?"

"I didn't destroy anything. I just threw it."

"From where?"

"From the building opposite Ichiraku Ramen."

This gave Sasuke pause as he remembered just how far Naruto's favorite restaurant was from the academy. That was… a lot of strength. Now that he looked properly, he could see she had quite some muscle on her.

"Don't look at me like that."

Sasuke quickly looked back at the counter. "Sorry."

Tenten sighed. "No, I'm sorry I… shouldn't have snapped like that. So… you're interested in learning to use weapons?"

"Well, not as a primary method of attack. More like a fallback."

"Well if that's the case, I suggest you pick a weapon different from axes to rely on. A two-handed weapon will make using hand signs a lot more difficult. But I suppose I can let you keep this one. Especially if it was used in vandalism."

"Hn." Sasuke said, finally looking back up at her. She was holding the axe to him.

Sasuke took it back. Then he looked at her in confusion. "Well what about you? Are you a bukijutsu specialist?"

"I'm a fuinjutsu and bukijutsu specialist."

Sasuke blinked. "Sealing scrolls huh? That's an interesting option."

"Anyway, I've got to go now." Tenten said. She presented an identical axe to the shopkeeper. before paying for it. "Thank you." She said with a bow before running off.

"Interesting girl isn't she." The shopkeeper said.

Sasuke shrugged, spinning the axe in his hand. "She was right. He specialized in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I needed to be more creative in my use of weaponry."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he looked back into the shop. "But I will need some new shuriken."

**/**

Naruto laughed in satisfaction as Madam Shijimi squashed her demon.

"Now then," the Hokage said, drawing his attention. "For squad seven's next mission, we have several available tasks…"

"Nooo…" Naruto moaned. "I wanna go on a real mission. Something challenging and exciting. Come on ji-chan." He ignored the feeling of Sasuke and Sakura glaring at the back of his head.

"How dare you!" Iruka yelled. Naruto had been surprised to learn that Iruka helped sort the missions while school was out of session. "You're just a brand new genin with no experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself."

"But Sasuke and I have really-"

Naruto was interrupted by a punch to the back of the head that sent him face first to the ground.

"That's private, usuratonkachi." Sasuke hissed.

"Hm," Kakashi said. "He beat me by one second."

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given." Lord third said.

Naruto stopped rubbing his head and looked up. He began talking about the ranking system and Naruto blinked. Does he think I don't already know this? He wondered.

With a frown he turned to Sasuke. "So Sasuke, I'm thinking we have miso ramen for lunch today. Now I know you don't think of Ramen as a complete meal. But you're wrong."

"Silence!" The Hokage yelled. "I know that you've had a lot of improvements ever since you became a genin, but you just started down the shinobi path. It only makes sense that you are given D-rank assignments."

"Actually," Sasuke spoke up, "and it physically hurts to say this, but I agree with him."

Naruto blinked before smiling at Sasuke.

"Don't look at me like that dobe. And stand up, I didn't hit you that hard, though I tried."

"You agree with him?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. We've made a lot of improvements and I think we're ready."

"Oh," Sakura seemed down.

"All of us." Sasuke said giving her a pointed look.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "We can totally perform a real ninja mission."

Kakashi sighed.

The Hokage looked at them with the look he had when he was about to do something sneaky. Then he laughed. "Well, since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a mission."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Yes! Are we guarding a princess? Or some bigwig councilor?"

"Don't be so impatient. I'll bring him in now. Send in out visitor."

The door behind team 7 began to open, drawing their attention as the stench of alcohol began filling the room.

"What the-? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids? And what the hell is up with their eyes?" The old man who'd walked in took a few swigs of the bottle in his hand. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his…" he droned off as he looked at his teammates. "Huh?"

They both stepped closer to make the height difference more obvious.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto before he could charge at the old bastard.

"I already regret agreeing with you." Sasuke said.

**/**

Naruto smiled as he stepped out of Konoha for the first time. He was ready for an adventure to prove that he was a ninja.

"Excited?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't pretend you aren't. We're travelers. We can go see the world."

"And protect me." Tazuna interjected.

"We can do both." Naruto said dismissively.

"Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke."

Naruto froze.

"He's with me and I'm a jonin. Plus, my team is very capable."

Naruto grumbled, unable to believe he had to deal with the old geezer on his first mission. He turned to yell at the old man.

"Naruto-kun!"

The familiar voice gave Naruto pause as Hinata ran up to the gate. She stopped just short of it, so Naruto went back in. There was a bundle in her arms. "Hey Hinata. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Hinata looked behind him at his team and began turning red.

"Hinata?"

The Hyuga girl began mumbling about Ino and bad ideas.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." The kunoichi squeaked before she thrust the orange wrapped box in his hands and ran off.

"What was that about?"

Naruto raised the box to his face and sniffed at it. "Wait. This smells like food."

"Well I'll be. The little runt's got himself a girlfriend. I guess miracles can happen."

Naruto growled before spinning around. "Who are you calling a little runt, you old geezer. I'm one of the greatest ninja ever. Someday, I'm going to be Hokage and then you'll have to look up to me. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it."

The old man gave Naruto another long look as he took a swig from his bottle. "Hokage are powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. Just because you got a girl to make lunch for you it doesn't mean you'll suddenly stop being unimpressive. The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly."

"Shut up. I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage. And when I do everyone will have to acknowledge that I'm the top ninja including you!"

"You can become Hokage ten times over and to me, you'll still be a loser."

Naruto yelled in frustration.

Sasuke put his hand on his soldier. "Just ignore him Naruto."

"But…"

"Doesn't matter what he thinks, and beside next time, he can just fly home."

Sakura laughed at this and Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "And what about you pretty boy, no girls coming to give you a bento? Must be your losing personality."

Before Sasuke could say anything, another box was pushed into his hands. Everyone blinked before tuning to Sakura who was looking off to the side doing a poor job of looking uncaring.

Tazuna scoffed before walking off.

"We sure showed him." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, staring at the blue wrapped box like it was an interesting animal.

**/**

"Okay, what's bothering you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, snapping out of his trance.

"You looked at the lunch Sakura made you like it was going to attack you."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto who got even closer to him. It was times like this that Sasuke almost considered thinking about wishing he didn't have to spend so much time with him.

"Look it's nothing okay." He assured his pseudo-brother.

"Hmm." Naruto was clearly not buying it.

The sound of shifting water and rattling chains brought them both to a stop. Everyone turned around to see Kakashi wrapped in chains.

"What?"

Kakashi exploded into pieces as the chains slashed him apart before he landed in a pile of dust.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Absolutely not." Sasuke said.

The two enemy ninja that had 'killed' Kakashi jumped behind Naruto.

"Two down."

Sasuke saw the terrified look in Naruto's eyes as the chains flew towards him. In that moment, he forgot about the fact that there was no way Kakashi was dead. He forgot about the fact that Naruto could absolutely take on both ninjas. He even forgot about the bento. Everything slowed down as he activated his sharingan.

He was in the air before he had time to think. With a flick of his hand he nailed the chain to a tree with a shuriken and with a second flick, he used a kunai to keep it there. As he fell, he went through the hand signs he'd learned weeks ago twice, completing one set in mid-air and another as he landed between both of them.

_ "Temporary Paralysis Technique."_

With his opponents frozen, Sasuke took out his kunai prepared to cut them both down.

And then they both disappeared.

"Huh?"

Sasuke turned around. Kakashi was holding them both in his arms. "Hi."

Sasuke stared at the jonin half tempted to throw the kunai in his face before he calmed down and breathed out.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"Sorry about worrying you," Kakashi said, "but I thought you'd be able to avoid their attack."

Sasuke made his mind up and was about to throw when Kakashi turned to him. That's when Sasuke noticed the box on his head.

"Good job on protecting your comrades Sasuke, though you almost lost your lunch. Good thing I was prepared to move in case anything went wrong."

Sasuke stared at the man before he looked off to the side as he put his kunai back in its holder. "Yeah."

"Yeesh kid, what happened to your eyes." Tazuna asked. "The kanji turned red. And so did the normal one."

Sasuke chose to ignore him.

After Kakashi handed Sasuke back the bento, the Uchiha simply stared at the box before walking over to Sakura. "I'm… sorry I dropped the lunch you made me."

"Hmm?" Sakura looked confused. "Oh, it's okay. I mean, you were just trying to help Naruto, right?"

Sasuke looked down.

Sakura put both her hands over his. "It's okay Sasuke. I'm not going to be upset that you did the right thing."

Sasuke nodded.

"Are the lovebirds done?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi then turned to Tazuna. "We need to talk." He said in the same happy tone he usually had before he had the entire team do six D-ranks in a day.

**/**

Naruto stared the ground as Kakashi explained that Tazuna had lied to them.

"This is too advanced for us." Sakura said. "We should go back."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, though it hurts less than earlier, Sakura is right."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke levelled a blank look at Naruto. "You froze mid-battle."

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed, considering it.

Naruto growled. As he grabbed his head and screamed internally. He'd been the weak link. Sasuke had had to save him. All their competition and he was still behind him. "No! I'm not going to be the one to hold us back. I worked hard to get here, pushing myself. I refuse to be a burden on anyone. I may have frozen now, but it will never happen again. Believe it." He looked at the bridgebuilder. "I'll complete this mission and protect you. A real ninja never gives up no matter how difficult it gets, and neither will I. Now let's go."

Everyone stared at Naruto. Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I… I agree."

Everyone stared at Sakura. Sasuke had the same look he'd had when Naruto had told him about how much ramen he ate. "We're ninja. We shouldn't give up on our mission just because it's a little hard. We… shouldn't give up just because something is difficult."

"It's more than a little." Sasuke said in a lost voice.

"Come on." Naruto said. "You of all people should be with me on this."

Sasuke choked before breathing out. He looked at Kakashi.

"Well, I suppose we can keep going, but only if you all agree. So Sasuke, do you think we should give up because it will be too difficult?"

Sasuke stared at the man. Then he sighed. "No."

Naruto smiled and glomped his pseudo-brother. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Sasuke glared at the Naruto. "You better be."

**/**

** Reviews give me incentive to write more. What do you think of the developments and how it'll affect the land of waves. I honestly wasn't expecting Sasuke to be so rattled**.


	11. Chapter 10

I went back and fixed some mistakes in the previous chapters as well as adjusting a few minor plot points.

**/**

"Our destination's just ahead. The land of waves."

At the words of the ferryman, Naruto looked up. The endless mist that had blocked his vision was clearing up. In front of them was a massive half constructed bridge that seemed almost unreal as it loomed over them.

"Wow. It's huge!" he declared.

"Quiet. I told you no noise." The ferryman chastised. "Why do you think we're traveling like this? Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving through the dense fog so they don't see us."

Naruto looked down in embarrassment before glancing at his pseudo-brother who'd have chastised him. However, Sasuke was discussing something with Kakashi as they both focused on their fingers. Naruto would have interrupted, but Sasuke had been on edge ever since they'd started the mission.

As he glanced back at the two of them, he noticed that Kakashi was looking at the old man.

"Tazuna-san," he said curtly. "The men who are after you. I need you to tell me why. Otherwise, I'll have to cut this mission short."

This got everyone's attention.

As Tazuna explained the situation with Gato, Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed more and more unsure. It wasn't a look he liked seeing in the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke was, he'd grudgingly admit, a stronger ninja than he was. So why was he so nervous.

"So those ninjas who attacked us were Gato's men, and you were in his way." Sakura said.

Naruto closed his eyes in confusion.

As Tazuna explained how poor the land of waves was, Sasuke seemed more conflicted. Tazuna's story was clearly swaying him.

And then Tazuna began emotionally manipulating them and Sasuke looked like he wanted to throw their client off the boat. At least he wasn't all gone.

"Well," Kakashi said, "I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

Fortunately, Sasuke didn't seem to disagree.

"Aww I'm very grateful." Tazuna said.

Naruto, as the village trickster, knew that it was the voice of someone who'd just successful played someone else, but didn't say anything.

**/**

As the team walked ahead, Naruto hung back until he was next to Sasuke.

"Okay seriously, what's bothering you."

"Hm?"

"What happened to the arrogant Uchiha I've been living with for the last year? You've been on edge since you, successfully I might add, fought off those chunin."

"It's nothing."

"You know I don't believe that."

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing."

"Wow. You really think I-"

The kunai left Naruto's hand and hit the bushes before he could register that he felt they were being watched. He barely realized that he'd even pulled it out.

Everyone stared at the bush in shock.

Sasuke took out two kunai in preparation for battle.

Everyone stared at the silent bush for five seconds.

Ten seconds.

Fifteen seconds.

"Uh," Naruto said embarrassed at the impulse. "I think there's someone there."

Naruto wished he hadn't stepped back because, predictably, Sakura knocked him on the head. "Are you serious? Do you just throw weapons at every woodland creature you come across?"

Naruto rubbed the bruise forming on the back of his head with mild laughter. "Uh…"

"Stop trying to scare me, you stupid little dwarf!" Tazuna yelled.

"But… I could have sworn…"

Kakashi walked towards the bush to retrieve the kunai as Naruto tried to defend himself.

Sakura followed she got even more angry. "Naruto. Look what you did."

Naruto looked and blinked. "A rabbit?" He ran over to the paralyzed creature and hugged it. "I'm sorry little rabbit."

"All this over a stupid rabbit?" Tazuna asked. "And you emo-san? You can put away your weapons. It's a false alarm"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked at him analytically. "Frankly, I'd trust Naruto on a stealth observation over my regular eyes. And also, are white rabbits native to the land of waves at this time of year?"

The question had barely left Sasuke's mouth before Kakashi yelled.

"Look out!"

Everyone dropped as a massive bar swung where they'd been a second earlier and embedded itself into a nearby tree.

Naruto looked up with shock to see what looked like an oversized cleaver embedded in the tree. And then a man appeared, standing on the hilt.

His skin looked grey and he had bandages covering his mouth. He was also wearing arm warmers and a ninja headband.

"What the-? Who is that?"

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said as he stepped forward. "Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist."

Naruto reached for his own weapon but Sasuke stepped between him and the ninja.

"Sasuke. You're in the way."

Sasuke turned, his red eyes landing on Naruto. "I think we're both in the way."

"Sasuke's right." Kakashi said. "He's not like those other ninjas. He's in a whole other league." He reached up to move his forehead protector.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. Did I get that right?"

That got a reaction out of Sasuke who stared at their sensei in confusion before looking back at the rogue ninja.

"It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

Naruto blinked at the declaration. Then he looked at Kakashi. Sharingan? As in Sasuke's original Bloodline Limit?

"Quick. Manji formation. Protect the bridgebuilder. And stay out of this fight." He removed the protector, revealing a three-tomoe sharingan.

"What?" Naruto asked in shock. "How? Ah- But- Are you like, half-Uchiha?"

"He's not. He… he couldn't be" Sasuke said. Then he looked at Kakashi again. "That's how you were able to teach me how to use it."

"In the assassination unit of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to kill you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi the copy ninja."

Naruto blinked. "Wow. I want a cool nickname."

"Enough talking." Zabuza said looking at Tazuna.

In a flash, the three genin were in front of the old man, prepared to defend him.

"So, I'll have to eliminate you first. So be it." He disappeared before he reappeared standing on a nearby lake.

_"__Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."_

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi declared as he walked closer to the lake.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi. Ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit. A master of the silent killing technique. He kills in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind. Do not lower your guard."

Naruto and Sakura tensed up.

"Well if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked.

The mist around them got thicker and thicker until Kakashi disappeared.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice floated through the mist. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, Jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack point?"

The mist seemed to get thicker and heavier around them as Naruto's eyes darted around looking for the source of the threat. Everything seemed to slow down and speed up around them as they waited for something to happen.

At that moment, a burst of chakra dispelled the jutsu drawing their attention the source, Kakashi.

"Naruto. Sakura." Sasuke said as if confirming that they were still there.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at his pseudo-brother. Sasuke was panicking.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him. The Jonin smiled at them. "I won't let him hurt you."

"So…" Zabuza said, his voice coming from inside the formation. "There's another with the sharingan. But there's something off about one of your eyes."

Sasuke spun around, the kunai flying from his grip. Naruto also spun around to see the blade go wide. It was like Sasuke hadn't been aiming at him.

And then Sasuke drew both his arms back.

Zabuza's body locked up as if he were bound by ninja wire. With a start, Naruto realized that he was. There were wires of chakra running from Sasuke's fingers to the ninja of the mist to the kunai that he'd thrown.

"Get back!" He yelled as quickly ran through several hand signs. He started with tiger, so Naruto realized he was going to try and set their opponent on fire. However, before he could finish, Zabuza began to push against his restraints which snapped with frightening ease.

Fortunately, everyone had jumped back from him and Kakashi had jumped to him, plunging his kunai into the man's chest.

Sasuke fell back, panting way more than he should have been.

A second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto yelled just as the first Zabuza dissolved into water.

Kakashi barely had time to turn around before he was sliced clean in half. The two halves also dissolved.

Kakashi appeared behind the missing-nin, his kunai aimed at his throat. "Don't move."

There was a beat of silence as everyone took in the situation.

"Now it's over."

It took Naruto a second to realize they had won before he cheered.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke sighed in relief.

And then the missing-nin laughed. "Finished? Do you really think I'd be beaten by such a crass imitation?"

Sasuke went into a battle stance again. Naruto and Sakura followed his example.

"You are full of surprises though, copying my water clone jutsu and distracting me with your clone's optimistic words, while you hid in the mist. Nice try."

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "But I'm not that easy to fool."

Kakashi dodged the sword swing before it could cut him in half, but it left him open to Zabuza's follow-up kick which sent him flying.

"Now." Zabuza swung his sword back and ran after the Jonin, however he stopped to avoid running on spikes on the ground. "Trying to slow me down? Foolish." He flipped into the water.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Be careful," Sasuke warned as he put the kunai away and prepared to perform a jutsu.

Kakashi eventually resurfaced in the water.

Zabuza ran behind him, making a series of hand signs._ "Water Prison Jutsu."_

In an instant, Kakashi was inside a bubble of water held in Zabuza's right arm.

Team 7 stared as the worst-case scenario came to pass before them. Their sensei was at the mercy of an enemy and they were defenseless.

Zabuza looked at them before moving his free hand up. _"Water Clone Jutsu."_

A body of water emerged in from of him, taking Zabuza's shape.

The clone slowly looked up at them. Naruto stepped back in fear.

The real Zabuza laughed. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you've stared death in the face so many times that it doesn't faze you, then, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly, your profile is entered into my bingo book, then, you may have earned the title Ninja." The clone disappeared into the mist. "To call upstarts like you ninja, is clearly a bad joke."

Naruto barely had time to register the clone's disappearance before he ducked to avoid a kick to the chest.

The clone looked surprised before quickly spinning his hand and hitting Naruto with the broadside of his sword, sending him flying.

Naruto flipped in midair and landed on his feet, prepared to launch himself with Chakra.

And then he noticed the headband hitting the ground right before the clone stepped on it.

"My headband!" he yelled.

"You're just brats."

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Listen!" Kakashi shouted. You can't win this fight. Take the bridgebuilder and run. He can't chase you and keep me trapped at the same time. And his clone can't get far from his real body. I know you can escape."

Sasuke made an actual growl of rage, surprising Naruto. "After all this, you want us to just give up!" He yelled back. "Who do you think we are. Even if that was an option, you know we can't do that."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and read his expression before looking back at the clone.

The form of the missing ninja glared down at him.

Naruto trembled in fear at the sight of the ninja.

Can we actually take him? Naruto wondered. He took Kakashi sensei down so easily. It's…

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Snap out of it. We need you."

Naruto looked at Sakura. She was afraid. Probably even more than him.

With a growl, Naruto looked back at the Jonin before launching himself at him.

The clone looked shocked for a moment before it swung its leg up and kicked Naruto back.

"What was that?" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto! Why'd you do that?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto struggled to his feet. "Hey you. The freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The Ninja that will become Hokage…" he tied his headband to his forehead. "He never backs down. And his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The clone cocked its head. "Big words for such a little man." Zabuza said. "But do you really think you can keep the bridgebuilder safe and fight me?"

Naruto hesitantly looked at Tazuna. He'd almost forgotten. Protecting him was their mission.

The old man sighed. "Well. This all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now." He looked up "Do what you have to do. Save your sensei."

Naruto nodded and made a hand sign._ "Shadow Clone Jutsu."_ Naruto created 30 clones which immediately began launching around the water clone using the chakra launch technique. It wasn't as effective because of the flat ground, but it did make the water clone go on the defensive.

_"__Ricochet style: Demolition swarm!"_ Naruto announced.

All thirty clones launched at the clone which swung its sword and sliced most of them down before they could touch it.

Fortunately, two of them managed to get through and put their hands on the clone.

It exploded as both shadow clones injected it with chakra, popping it like a balloon.

"Clever," Zabuza said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned and saw two more water clones behind him. "He made more?" Naruto asked as two identical blades came down on his head.

And then he was tugged to the side with a jolt and tumbled at Sasuke's feet.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as the identical copies of the missing-nin focused on them.

Naruto hopped to his feet, taking note of the chakra wires on his arm. "How many of these can you make?"

"Not enough." Sasuke said.

"So, you have a few tricks up your sleeves." One Zabuza said. "But you're still so green. I can tell looking in your eyes that you have yet to adapt to the lifestyle." He raised one hand. "By the time I had reached graduation, I had already killed so many people."

"What?"

"Oh yes. Back in the village hidden in the mist. The blood mist village. Before you could graduate. You had to kill one of your classmates in a final exam. Can you imagine?"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "Kill… a fellow ninja?"

"That's horrible." Sakura said.

"That's unsustainable." Sasuke said.

Both Zabuza's and the one holding Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Interesting choice of words. And I suppose you're right. The practice was discontinued when a boy who wasn't even in the graduating class slaughtered them all."

The air was getting heavier and heavier with each passing word. The misty air seemed to grow colder by the second.

"Man." The Zabuza holding Kakashi said as he looked up with a sickening look of nostalgia. "That was fun."

One of the Zabuza's charged them and the other began flanking them.

Before anyone could react, Sasuke charged forward to meet one but was knocked back with a kick. The clone then raised its foot and stomped hard on his stomach causing him to spit up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled before she had to raise her own arms to block a punch aimed for her, sending her flying into the forest.

Ignoring Naruto, the clone quickly raised its sword, aiming for Tazuna's neck

Naruto quickly created thirty clones which divided in half and jumped at both clones. The water clones jumped back to avoid being disrupted as the two groups advanced using _Ricochet Style._ The clones played defensive, trying to avoid getting touched.

Sasuke got up with a groan and began running around the fight.

Without warning, he stopped and began making hand sighs.

_"Fire release: Great Fireball Technique."_

The ball of fire hit the clone head on which distracted it enough for another a Naruto to get close and hit it with a burst of Chakra, blowing a hole in his side and forcing it back in. The clone was immediately dispelled by the fireball.

Sasuke had also angled the fireball so that it was aimed straight at the second clone which barely managed to get out of the way. This only made it harder for him to avoid Naruto's clones. The Zabuza clone was pushed back as all the new dangers got even closer…

And then Sakura came flying out of its blind spot and sliced its neck open in a smooth movement that made Naruto's libido jump to his throat before he squashed it down. It was neither the time, nor the person.

"Hmm." The real Zabuza hummed in disdain before raising his hand for the clone jutsu again.

Fortunately, Naruto's clones launched directly at him in a bid to stop him.

The unarmed, one-armed missing-nin proceeded to systematically destroy the clones sent after him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he created a dozen more clones. "I have an idea." He made the hand sign for transformation.

**/**

Naruto watched his kunai nearly take Zabuza's eye out as he was force back to avoid the sneak attack.

Naruto smirked.

Zabuza turned around, spinning Sasuke's shuriken in his hand.

Shit, Naruto thought.

"I'll destroy you!" Zabuza yelled.

There was a clang as the shuriken's spinning was stopped.

Zabuza looked at the fist that had stopped the spinning and then the person it was connected to.

Naruto barely had time to see his sensei's enraged face before he landed in the water.

He quickly swam back up.

"Naruto, that was an excellent plan." Kakashi said.

Naruto laughed at the praise.

"I got distracted and lost my grip." Zabuza said.

"Don't flatter yourself. My team beat your clones and forced you to let go." Kakashi said.

Naruto giggled. They'd done it. They'd outsmarted a jonin ninja and saved their teacher.

The two adults stared each other down.

Sasuke and Sakura moved in front of Tazuna.

The real battle was about to begin.

**/**

**Some of you may be wondering why Zabuza's clones were so strong especially because this version of Sasuke is stronger than the one who instantly took down several of his water clones on the bridge. It's simple. I subscribe to the idea that Kishimoto's power-scaling in early Naruto is off when compared to the rest of the series, so I upped their power. Zabuza is a Kakashi level threat and having Sasuke pre-curse mark pre-Sharingan blitz several of his clones dulls that.**

**For Reference, this Sasuke and Naruto are currently stronger than when they entered the chunin exam. This Sakura is almost as strong as graduating Sasuke.**

**Reviews give me motivation to keep writing. **


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura glanced at Naruto who was leaning against the wall, scowling.

Ever since the Hunter-nin had taken Zabuza's corpse, he'd been in a sour mood about how easily the assassin had gone down.

Sasuke on the other hand looked brighter than he had in… quite a while actually. He was even smirking again. Helping to take Zabuza down seemed to blown away his earlier gloom and brought back his usual confidence. He was lying on the floor, thinking about something.

And there she was sitting in the middle, proud to have helped take down such a dangerous foe but frustrated with the mist ninja's skill. Zabuza was dead before any of them noticed. It was an odd mix of jealousy and self-satisfaction.

And beyond that, there was their unconscious sensei. When he'd fallen, Sakura had thought that he had died on them and almost had a panic attack. Fortunately, Sasuke had confirmed that he was alive, just exhausted. Apparently, using the Sharingan while not an Uchiha was exhausting. It was probably why he kept it covered at all times.

She then thought about the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi, and how Kakashi had played the missing-nin like he was a genin. Was that the power of the sharingan? As much as she hated to admit it, Sasuke had never used it against her in a sparring match. And she'd probably never beat him if he did.

Her self-reflection was going to have to wait however as Tazuna walked into the room. "Your sensei's awake." He said.

Naruto blinked at the revelation before he began walking to the door. Sakura stood up and followed, aware that Sasuke was getting up behind her.

At least with Zabuza taken down, their mission had gotten easier.

**/**

Zabuza is still be alive.

Amazing how one sentence could darken the atmosphere.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and watched his calm state of mind melt of him. And every sentence Kakashi said to explain how the missing ninja had survived brought Sasuke down more.

She heard a small laugh and looked at her other teammate.

Naruto was smiling. Sakura frowned. "Are you happy that the Assassin might still come after us?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked owlishly. "No, but," he smiled, "now we can take him down ourselves."

Sakura knocked him. "He's a jonin with a partner and Kakashi-sensei can barely move. This is no laughing matter."

"Sakura is right." Kakashi said.

"You see."

"But I can still train you."

Sakura looked at him. "What? You could barely beat him. How could we?"

"The jutsu I've taught you so far, you three only have a rudimentary understanding of them. Naruto's great breakthrough for instance. It's powerful but lacks focus. Any ninja above genin worth their salt could get through it."

"Hey."

"And his wind style is massively imperfect."

"Hey!"

"And that Uzumaki burst is the greatest waste of Chakra I've ever seen."

"Hey! Wait, waste?"

"Of course. If Ninja went around just injecting raw chakra into things as recklessly as you did, their limbs would break, and they'd run out of it instantly. You can inly do it because you have more chakra than I do."

"Really?" It was clear that the only part of the sentence Naruto cared about was the last one.

"But now, I think it's time I refined your combat skills."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, "we're going to get stronger believe it."

"I don't believe it!" A young voice yelled behind them.

Everyone turned to look at the source. It was a little angry looking kid in overalls and a striped hat.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Inari," Tazuna said, "where have you been?"

"Welcome back grandpa." The boy ran to hug his grandfather.

"Inari that was very rude." His mother said. "These ninjas helped your grandpa and brought him here safely."

"It's okay," Tazuna said petting his grandson, "I'm rude to them too?"

Sakura's head dropped.

"That's not a good thing?" Inner Sakura screamed.

Inari just glared at the three of them. Then he turned to his mother.

"Mom don't you see, these people are going to die. Gato and his men will find them and wipe them out."

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled.

"It seems he's worried for our safety." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before turning back to the kid. "Listen up. You know what a super ninja…"

Sakura tuned her teammate out as he bragged about how he was going to become Hokage. She mulled over the idea of getting stronger. If Zabuza had managed to fight Kakashi to a draw, and his accomplice was able to sneak up on all of them, did she really have a snowball's chance in hell of getting strong enough to help before they came back?

She remembered Naruto blowing up one of the water clones and Sasuke burning one and creating the opening she had used to take down the last one from his blind spot. It had been a frankly lucky shot. If her teammates weren't strong enough, she didn't stand a chance. But maybe she could help Sasuke get stronger?

"What did you say!"

Naruto charged forward and Sakura snapped out of her thoughts in time to grab him. "Naruto, calm down." He took a few more steps even with her holding him.

"If you want to stay alive, you should go back where you came from." The boy turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look out at the ocean. I want to be alone." Inari walked through the sliding doors.

"Nice of him to worry about us," Sasuke said, the sarcasm practically dripping from every word.

"Sorry about that." Tazuna said.

**/**

"So," Kakashi said, "Sakura. You can walk on water?"

"Yeah. Iruka-sensei didn't want to teach me how to walk on trees or water, but he looked like he nearly had a heart attack when I got up to the top of the tree." She turned to Sasuke with a smirk, "and he said I was his most impressive student when I managed to stay above water for ten seconds."

Sasuke gave her a look that made her giggle. Naruto laughed.

Sakura's giggle quickly left her as she remembered how quickly Sasuke and Naruto had gotten stronger than her.

"Sasuke?"

"I can water walk too. Not as stable as Sakura, but I can fight while doing so."

"Hmm. Naruto?"

The orange knucklehead rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"I thought so."

"So I'm going to learn how to walk on water?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes you are." He looked at Sasuke. "And you're going to perfect your chakra wire use."

Sasuke nodded before activating his Sharingan and clapping his hands together. When he took them apart, he had little wires of Charka connecting them."

"And Sakura."

"Me?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to learn how to maintain your chakra after separating it from outside of performing a jutsu."

Sakura blinked. That seemed hard. Harder than Naruto and Sasuke's training.

"Is, is that even possible?"

"Of course it is," then Kakashi closed his eyes in a way he did when he was giving them a smile. "And as our resident control prodigy, I expect you to be able to do it before Zabuza recovers from his near-death state.."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"I'll be back to coach you as soon as I get this one to a lake." He gestured at Naruto with is crutches.

As the two left, Sasuke turned to Sakura. "So, we're both working with chakra."

Sakura glared at Sasuke, frustrated with their sensei.

"You're hot when your mad."

That's when Sakura remembered her original plan to motivate Sasuke and intensified her glare. "Well unfortunately for you, I'm not in the mood."

Sasuke blinked. Sakura had never refused him before.

"But," Sakura stressed the word. "If you can impress me with your wire work." She walked up to him and leaned in close. "I'll let you fuck me in the ass."

Sakura could have sworn she could see his heart stop on his face.

With that she turned, making sure to hit his face with her hair and walked away to do the pointless training she'd been given. As she did, she heard the sound of furious whipping behind her, probably the chakra wires and smirked.

**/**

Sakura looked at her hand as a small protrusion of chakra left her fingers. She concentrated on it as the connection between her hand and the chakra slowly got smaller before finally disappearing. The marble sized ball of Chakra floated above her hand. With a thought she made it move forward, but it barely moved a centimeter before fizzling out.

"Ugh," she groaned before kicking a piece of debris by her foot.

"Getting frustrated with… whatever you're doing?"

Sakura looked up at Tazuna as he walked past her with a beam balanced on his shoulder.

"Where's that weird blonde kid and your boyfriend?"

"Their training to get stronger."

"Too tough for you?"

Sakura frowned. He wasn't to far off the mark. But she didn't want to admit it. "My training is less destructive than theirs, so Sensei sent me to guard you."

"Hmm."

"Uh, Tazuna, I need to talk to you."

Sakura watched Tazuna argue with his friend before he walked off. She looked back at her hands.

**/**

Naruto trudged up to where he knew Sasuke was, soaking wet and royally pissed off. It was like he'd run headfirst into a solid wall. He'd managed to stabilize himself on the water, but any steps he took immediately caused him to drop.

"Sasuke!" He yelled as he reached the clearing Sasuke was training in.

"Up here."

Naruto looked up.

Sasuke was standing in the air, illuminated by the setting sun.

Naruto blinked before rubbing his eyes and looking again.

Sasuke was standing on a wire that connected two trees. The wire disappeared and he dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch in front of Naruto.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You've gotten really far with your threads huh?"

"I've stabilized them, and I can use them for extended periods of time. I still need to come up with some more offensive capabilities."

"Well I don't know how you do it. I'm not getting any stronger."

Sasuke looked off to the side. "Well unlike you, I'm motivated."

"What do you…" Naruto blinked. "Oh, Sakura."

Sasuke sighed. "How far are you with the water?"

"I can stand on it but moving breaks my concentration."

"Well, I mean, that's some improvement right? I'm pretty sure you're still the second most powerful genin in Konoha?"

Naruto blinked. "Second?"

"Behind me."

Before Naruto could retort Sasuke ran up the nearest tree and jumped deeper into the forest.

"That asshole." Naruto said, turning back to the river. "I'll show him."

**/**

Sasuke watched Naruto storm back to the lake with a sigh before forming wires from his fingers and whipping his hand out. The wires wrapped around a nearby branch before he pulled his arm back.

He looked back at Naruto as he listened to the sound of wood hitting the forest floor. He needed to get stronger if neither of his teammates would get as strong as he could.

Plus, his reward.

Sasuke shook his head to focus on the task at hand.

**/**

Sakura looked around the town as she trudged behind Tazuna to buy food. She was tired from all the chakra she'd used while practicing, however how she felt was minor compared to everything around her.

Everyone seemed so, defeated. People sat at the roadside begging, but the only people they could beg didn't seem to have any money to spare. People walked around with sign asking for work. One kid ran past them with calls of thief following.

The inside of the store they visited was a sorry sight with half grown vegetables sitting on the shelves. It felt like something out of a book, but it was very real and very depressing.

And then she felt someone reaching for her from behind, someone who was definitely not her boyfriend, and lashed out. Then she felt the effects of her chakra exhaustion as she stumbled and her kick only grazed the man's side, sending him flying out of the store.

Tazuna blinked. "Well, that was unexpected."

Sakura also blinked surprised at her own strength before being glad that she'd missed him. Even if he was a pervert.

As the two walked back to the house, Tazuna decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, are all girls that strong back in your village?"

"Just the kunoichi, though some civilians will definitely knock the teeth of anyone who tries to…"

Someone else reached for her back.

Sakura spun around. "Alright you…" she trailed off, seeing that it was a child.

He held out his hands. "Please?" he asked with a smile.

Sakura blinked before quickly looking through her bag for something. Unfortunately, all she had was sweets.

When she gave them to the boy, he smiled at her, "thank you."

Sakura smiled slightly, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy with the situation.

The boy turned around and ran off.

"This is how it's been since Gato came here," Tazuna said. "The children suffer, and the adults are too afraid to do anything. They've lost all hope. That's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce and trade, but more importantly, it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people."

Sakura looked at Tazuna. He was so different from the drunken old man team 7 had left Konoha with.

"When the bridge is finished, the people will start to believe again. They'll believe that they can live with dignity." He looked up. "We can't let Gato stop us."

Sakura looked up. Was her team really what the country was counting on?

**/**

Sakura watched her teammates pig out on the food. Was her team really what the country was counting on?

They both asked for seconds and then threw up.

Now that pissed her off. "Don't eat so much if you're going to puke it up!"

They both looked up to answer.

"Say something stupid. I dare you both."

They wisely kept their mouths shut.

**/**

Sakura stared out into the night sky. The story of Inari's father had been hard to listen to, but it seemed to make Sasuke and Naruto more determined the get strong. Naruto had literally charged out of the house determined to prove that heroes still existed. It was admirable.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at him. "Why are you out here?"

"I'm going to go find Naruto before he kills himself."

"Is he that likely to?"

Sasuke looked of to the side, "not really. He'd tougher than he looks."

Sakura nodded and looked back out. "This country is relying on us to help it. If the bridge isn't built, Gato's going to choke the life out of it."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Did you think we couldn't handle the mission? Is that why you were so averse to us continuing after we learned the truth?"

Sasuke was silent again.

"Sasuke," Sakura said with a warning tone.

"I don't want you guys to die, okay." The Uchiha said.

Sakura blinked before turning to look at him. Sasuke was looking off to the side looking an odd combination of sad and angry.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. I was worried but now I'm less worried."

Sakura walked to him and gave him a hug. "It's okay." She said. "I'm not going to be upset because you were worried."

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura let the hug linger for a few more seconds before stepping back when Sasuke's grip got tighter. "Okay, let's not get too carried away, you still need to get stronger."

Sasuke looked annoyed but didn't complain.

"How is it going for you guys anyway?"

"Naruto lacks motivation."

"What?"

"Well he doesn't have a girl promising him sex as an incentive, and without that, he's basically slowed down to a normal rate of growth. Well, normal-ish."

"And you? Have you learned any new tricks with your wires?"

Sasuke smirked as he walked past her. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sakura shook her head as her boyfriend walked deeper into the forest.

"What do you mean motivation?"

Sakura froze at the question.

**/**

Naruto took his first tentative step on the water surface and would have cheered if that hadn't been the reason he last fell into the lake. Sasuke, who'd shown up to try and talk him out of it had left with a "don't kill yourself dobe." That left Naruto alone with nothing but the sounds of the forest and his footsteps along the water to occupy him.

"Um, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto dropped through the water.

He quickly resurfaced. "Dang it uh," he stopped when he realized who'd come to see him.

"You may want to get out of the water," Tsunami said as she dropped a thermos and a small package.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a change of clothes and some soup to keep you warm so you don't catch a cold."

"Oh?" Naruto asked as he swam out of the water. "Thanks."

Tsunami looked off to the side. "So… you really walk on water. I thought Haruno-san was pulling my leg."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I was surprised when I learned about it too. But ninjas can do amazing things." He paused. "But… I can't learn it fast enough." Naruto hated to admit that.

Tsunami blushed and looked down.

"Was there something else?"

Tsunami sighed. "Well, your teammate told me about your… condition."

Naruto blinked owlishly. Wondering what she was talking about. And then it hit him.

Then he looked down. It had been fun having a civilian not glare at him while it lasted.

"Does it really help you get stronger?"

Naruto looked up. "What?"

"The eye. Does it really make you stronger through lust?"

"Well, yeah."

Tsunami nodded, "well what about me?"

Naruto was taken aback. "What?

"What if I promised to have sex with you if you learned to walk on the water?"

Naruto looked the woman up and down. She wasn't strong. But she did have a mature beauty to her. Plus it would be a lie to say she wasn't attractive.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Tsunami nodded. "I want to protect my family by any means in my power, and if that means helping you get as strong as you can, then I'll gladly do it."

Naruto felt the kanji in his eye tingle a little. Tsunami wasn't a shinobi, and thus not technically his type, but she was attractive, and he needed all the motivation he could get if he was going to help deal with Zabuza.

"Deal." He said with a smile.

**/**

Sasuke wondered if Naruto had managed to kill himself from training all night. Then he shook his head and continued to walk towards where the boy had been training. As he walked he looked up and saw a very pretty-

His eye twitched.

Guy. A very pretty guy.

The two barely looked at each other, but as soon as they passed each other, Sasuke knew that he was a ninja. He stopped to look back at him. He didn't.

It was probably Zabuza's accomplice. They were the same height, build and their hair lengths could conceivably be similar. And if it was, he and an exhausted Naruto would probably not be able to take him. He turned back to keep walking to where the surprisingly dry Naruto was looking… thoughtful? What?

"Hmm," the orange shinobi said, "I guess he's right."

"Hey dobe," Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Ow."

"Did you just forget about breakfast?"

Naruto blinked. Then he laughed.

Sasuke shook his head. "So, how's the water walking going?"

"I can walk."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"I can walk on the water."

Sasuke blinked. "How?"

Naruto just smiled at him. "Trade secret. But I'm getting there."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How many steps can you take?"

Naruto frowned and looked away.

"Well, it's good to see that you're improving at all. I thought Sakura would surpass you as second strongest genin for a second."

Naruto scowled. "Hey!"

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto hadn't realized the other guy was a ninja. Typical.

**/**

Sakura took a bite of her food. Then she looked up. "They're both late. What are they doing?"

"I think the better question is, what are you going? Do you think you're an angel?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the question before realizing what Tazuna was referencing. She looked up at the halo of chakra spinning above her head before glancing back at the old man with a smile. "Yes. Yes I am."

At that moment, the door opened.

Everyone looked at the two exhausted ninjas as they walked in, Naruto leaning on Sasuke.

"What have you two been up to, you look like something the cat dragged in." Tazuna said.

Naruto looked up with a smile. "I did it. I can fight on the water now. Though Sasuke refuses to spar with me."

"I needed to perfect my wire techniques."

'You're just scared."

Sasuke let go of Naruto who stumbled forward before managing to stand up on his own.

"Good," Kakashi said. "Now we move on. Starting tomorrow, you're both bodyguards for Tazuna."

Naruto laughed. "Alright!" He fell on his butt.

Sasuke laughed at that. It was an odd thing to hear, but adorable.

"So your both done with your training," Tsunami asked.

Sakura froze. She'd had suspicions about what Tsunami would do with the information she'd given her. She was also wondering if she'd given her than information knowing that it was what she'd do.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "but I'm exhausted. I don't think I'll be able to do much until tomorrow."

"Oh," Tsunami said, sounding surprised.

"Well," Sasuke said as he began to walk past his fallen friend, "I'm perfectly fine."

Naruto moved his arm. On any other day, Sasuke would have noticed immediately and dodged. Now, he stumbled when Naruto's arm hit his leg and fell face forward. "Ow"

Everyone laughed.

**/**

After Kakashi left to comfort Inari, Tazuna had decided to go to sleep early in preparation for the next day.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I see your training is going along swimmingly."

Sakura frowned. "Yeah, but my range is too short. The chakra collapses as soon as it leaves my body and I can't do anything about it."

"Well," Sasuke said. "I'm sure you can still find some ways to use it in a fight."

"Don't count on it."

Sasuke shook his head. "Yeah, well how about we spar tomorrow. I'm sure I'll be impressed. And I'm sure you'll be impressed to."

Sakura smiled at him.

"Anyway, I have to go make sure Naruto doesn't die going up the stairs. See you tomorrow." Sasuke stood up and left.

Sakura sighed as she let her halo float higher above her head, looking up at it. It got about three feet away from her before it disappeared.

"Your getting better at that," Tsunami said.

"Thanks," Sakura replied.

"So… is there anything I should expect tomorrow?"

Sakura blinked before thinking about her answer. "Well, they like a little resistance. Not so much that they think you're refusing (unless that's what you're meant to do) but something to assert dominance over. And they can do it multiple times, so you may want to be ready for that."

"Is that all?"

"Do you have birth control, or would you like to borrow mine?"

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"In all honesty, a world of pleasure."

**/**

Sakura watched her teammates head off to the bridge with Tazuna. Kakashi had decided that it would be best if she took a break from all the watching and stayed at the house. It was probably for the best. She couldn't really do anything to help now that Naruto and Sasuke were done with their training.

"You should have more confidence," Tsunami said.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked as she looked at the woman beside her.

"I can tell from the way you look at your teammates that you think you're inferior. And I can tell from the way they look at you that they don't."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, well my teammates aren't very intuitive."

Tsunami shook her head and walked back into the house.

Sakura followed her inside, deciding to try meditating for the rest of the day.

Not even half an hour after her team left, Sakura was in her room meditating.

Sakura focused on making small balls of chakra float above various point in her body. Then she opened her eyes.

Something was wrong.

The sound of a something big collapsing confirmed her suspicions. The sound of screaming that followed made her jump to her feet. She quickly and quietly crept out of her room and down the stairs.

When she got down, she saw Inari's back as he was looking into the kitchen.

"Don't move." She heard a man's voice say.

What's going on? She thought.

"Shall we grab this one too?" Another man asked.

"No, Gato asked for just one hostage in case the bridge attack fails."

"Shannaro!" Inner Sakura screeched. "Their trying to kidnap Tsunami!"

Sakura reached for the kunai pouch strapped to her waste but stopped. She had no idea what was happening inside the kitchen, and if she charged in recklessly, Tsunami might be in danger. And if she got too close, Inari might give away her position.

And to top it all off, she had no idea who the enemy was. They could very well be more Jonin missing-nin. She needed information.

Why couldn't Kakashi sensei be there? Or Sasuke. Or even Naruto. Someone needed to do something but the only person that could…

…was her.

"Don't move." One of the men said.

If only I could see inside, she thought.

Then she looked past Inari and realized something. The kitchen was very bright. Too bright.

They broke a hole in the wall to get in, she realized.

She turned around and ran back up the stairs, passing the open door of the bathroom on her way. She slid to a stop and looked inside. The water was running. And next to the running faucet was a bar of soap. She quickly slipped inside and put her hand into the water, wetting it, before grabbing the soap and slipping out the bathroom window.

Sakura stuck to the walls of the house and ran around it until she reached the hole that had been cut in the kitchen.

She strained her ears to listen for what was being said.

"If you hurt my son, I'll bite off my tongue and kill myself!" She heard Tsunami yell.

Sakura froze at the woman's declaration. She then threw the bar of soap in the air before focusing on her hand, quickly gathering chakra into it and onto the soap. Then she blew on it, creating several golf ball sized bubbles.

Please work, she pleaded internally. Her biggest problem was maintaining the chakra as it left her body, but with the bubbles acting as a foundation, she theoretically should only have to focus on controlling the chakra.

She caught the bar of soap as it fell back and slowly walked after the bubbles, making the chakra on their surface slightly thinner. As soon as the bubbles floated down to the hole, she had to hold back a cheer as her plan worked.

In the several almost imperceptible bubbles that floated down, she could see the reflections of the inside of the room. One bubble would have been too little information to work with, but with many different angles, she could calculate what she was looking at and how everyone was from each other.

The men didn't look like Ninjas, but she couldn't be too careful. They both looked decently skilled and had swords. But they weren't that close to Tsunami. If they would only turn their backs on the hole.

"Looks like your mom came through for you kid," the lean one said.

"What a waste. I was in the mood to cut something," the buff one said.

"Give it a rest." The lean one said as they both turned to Tsunami. "You already drew blood today."

Sakura dropped to the group silently, also dropping the soap so that she could perform the necessary hand seals for a jutsu she'd adapted from the one Kakashi had taught her. It had given her a hit on Sasuke, so she knew it was good. She targeted the two men.

"_Ninja Art: Twinkling Maiden's Heart."_

Both swordsmen turned around to look at her and froze, fear in their eyes. Sakura knew exactly what they could see. Her inner Sakura, bigger than the building they were in, fist aimed at them.

They both unsheathed their swords and cut at the illusionary fist. It was enough to shatter the illusion for them, but they'd both swung wide aiming for an inexplicable giant fist instead of the small girl that was already in front of them.

"Shannaro!" Sakura punched the one that had threatened Inari first. She felt his ribs crack beneath her fist as she sent him flying, over Tsunami and through the windows above the sink.

She turned to the second and dodged back to avoid getting hit by his sword. She flinched as a cut materialized on her cheek.

"You bitch!" He yelled before unleashing a flurry of slashes that Sakura had to dodge wildly to avoid.

Thinking quickly, she waved her hand in front of him, creating more chakra bubbles that she immediately sent to his eyes.

"Aaagh!" he yelled as he dropped his sword and grabbed his face.

"Shannaro!" She cried again, delivering an uppercut that sent the man up to the ceiling which he bounced off of leaving a few cracks before landing on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Everything went quiet as Sakura looked down at the unconscious man.

"Is… is it over?" Inari asked in a shaky voice.

Sakura looked at him before smiling. "Yeah. It's over."

Inari began crying.

"Inari," Tsunami called running to him.

"I'm sorry mom. I was so scared, and I didn't do anything to stop them."

"It's okay," the woman comforted her son.

"But I'm weak. I couldn't do anything."

"And?" Sakura asked, drawing their attention back to her. "What if you're weak right now? That doesn't mean that you should give up." She pointed her thumb at herself. "I'm weak too, but I don't plan on giving up at all. You shouldn't either."

Inari blinked.

"Your only truly weak if you give up when your discouraged." Sakura said as she walked over to him, not quite sure if she was still talking to the boy. She got on one knee in front of him. "So tell me, are you weak? Is this one setback going to discourage you?"

Inari blinked before shaking his head. "No. I want to be strong like you. And Naruto. And that duck butt haired kid."

Sakura couldn't stop the chuckle Sasuke's nickname got out of her. He'd be so upset if anyone found out about it.

She was obviously going to tell Naruto.

"Wait," Tsunami said. "If they're here looking for a hostage, what about the bridge?"

Sakura blinked. She looked down at the unconscious samurai. "I'll tie these guys up. You guys need somewhere else to stay."

"I have a friend who lives a little far from here," Tsunami said.

"Perfect. I'll take you there and then go meet my team." She raised her fist. "If Gato tries anything, team 7 will be ready to fight. Shannaro!"

"Shannaro!" Inari yelled.

**/**

**Not gonna lie, when I started this chapter, I did not think that it would focus on developing Sakura so much. And don't worry, the porn is coming.**

**Also, anyone spot the Harry Potter and the goblet of fire reference? You probably wouldn't if you didn't watch the episodes from this chapter and have some knowledge of the differences between the HP books and movie. Anyone who gets it first gets a shout-out.**

**Also, I added a line where the samurai talk about the bridge attack because It was irresponsible of Naruto to leave Tsunami and Inari right after they'd nearly been kidnapped. One might assume that kidnapping them might have been Gato's only plan and the Team 7 on the bridge might be doing nothing.**

**Reviews give me motivation to keep writing.**


	13. Chapter 12

Naruto stared at the bodies. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. It was only the slight rising and falling of their torso's that stopped him from having a panic attack. They weren't dead.

"Sasuke, Naruto, get ready."

At Kakashi's order, they all got into formation around Tazuna.

"I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2."

The mist around them got even thicker as the smell of saltwater began to overtake the smell of blood. Everyone stayed still, waiting for the initial attack.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you." The sound of Zabuza's voice made everyone tense up. "That one's still trembling. Pitiful."

In an instant, they were surrounded by six Zabuzas.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm trembling with excitement."

The clones looked surprised before going in for the kill.

Sasuke moved first, pulling down. Wires appeared around all the clones almost out of nowhere and with a tug, they all tightened, slicing the clones into puddles of water.

"Oh, so you could tell that they were all clones, huh? Guess the Sharingan is no joke."

Zabuza and the mist ninja stepped out of the mist. "Looks like you've got a rival Haku."

"Actually, he's got two." Naruto said turning to face the two of them. "I still have to pay you back for lying to us."

"Naruto, let me handle him."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "What?"

"Just…" Sasuke turned around and looked at him.

Naruto paused. He'd seen Sasuke's dojutsu before. And he'd even seen him achieve its complete two tomoe state yesterday (and had been freaked by the tomoe attached to the red kanji) but now…

Sasuke had never looked so serious before with one exception. The day he'd told Naruto about Itachi.

Naruto stepped back and nodded.

Sasuke looked back at the two ninjas just as the fake hunter-nin began to spin around, gathering wind around him.

"What's he-?" Naruto began to ask.

Like a tornado, he rushed towards Sasuke at an impressive speed.

Sasuke looked calm as he readied his kunai. And then he rushed forward.

All too soon, they both clashed, Sasuke stopping the masked ninja's senbon with his blade.

"Naruto. Cover Tazuna and stay close to me."

Naruto nodded before he made four shadow clones. The five of the surrounded the old man prepared for an assault from all sides.

Sasuke and Haku swung at each other with their weapons, but they couldn't get past each other's guards. They both spun before stopping each other again.

Sasuke said something, but Naruto couldn't make out the conversation.

Suddenly, the missing-nin raised his free hand and began to move them as if-.

"Wait, one handed hand seals?" He asked.

The water around the two of them floated off the ground and above their heads before reforming into several needles.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Haku jumped back leaving Sasuke to be bombarded. At the last moment, Sasuke also jumped, straight up, avoiding the needles as he did.

Sasuke pulled out several shuriken and threw them at his opponent, forcing him to back away. By the time the fake hunter stopped, Sasuke had already moved behind him, preparing to stab him in the back with his kunai.

Haku dodged forward, but Sasuke followed, his chakra wires appearing from his hands and moving to ensnare the fake hunter. The ninja skillfully dodged around the wires before being forced to duck as Sasuke threw a kunai where his head was. This left him open to a kick to the head.

The wires immediately moved to ensnare him. Sasuke pulled…

And the fake hunter exploded into a puddle of water.

Sasuke immediately looked at Zabuza. Haku was crouched by his side.

Zabuza stared at his partner before looking at Sasuke.

"Thought you were quicker huh? Now, what else are you wrong about?"

Naruto laughed.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninjas and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter in Konoha."

"Hey," all the Naruto's said.

"And Naruto is our number one unpredictable knucklehead."

"Hey?" Naruto wasn't quite sure if he should be insulted.

"And you're lucky that the girl who scares them both isn't here, or you'd have to deal with our sharpest mind."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort before shaking his head. Kakashi was right there.

Zabuza looked at Sasuke and Naruto before laughing, putting them both on guard.

"Haku, if it goes on like this, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

Haku stood up. "Right."

He began walking towards Sasuke, "I'm sorry that it's come to this. But I'm afraid I'll have to get a bit more serious now."

Naruto wondered what was going on. He was answered by an ice-cold breeze that hit him in the face.

"Boss," one of his clones said. "What's happening?"

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke might need back up."

Haku made a hand seal Naruto had never seen before. The water around Sasuke began to rise, but unlike last time, it turned into ice before it was too far off the ground.

_ "__Secret Justu: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."_

Several floating mirrors appeared, surrounding Sasuke completely. Haku calmly walked into one of the mirrors, turning into a reflection.

Kakashi charged forward towards them, but Zabuza appeared in front of him.

"If you enter this fight, I will be your opponent. The Uchiha is already dead."

Inside the cluster of mirrors, Sasuke began to spin around, blocking a multitude of senbon as they rained down on him from every angle.

A few got through his guard and began to stab into his body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Kakashi said.

Sasuke kept going, managing to stop most of the senbon on his own. A few still managed to get through his guard though.

"Just try to help him," Zabuza said. "I'll cut down the two behind you in a heartbeat."

Naruto looked at his clones. "Two of you, go help Sasuke."

It occurred to him that he should have specified which as all four broke into a sprint towards the ice mirrors.

"Why are you coming, he wasn't talking to you." One said.

"Yes he was." The second retorted.

"He wasn't talking to either of you." A third replied.

"That doesn't matter." The fourth said before they all launched themselves forward with chakra jumps that left cracks in the bridge beneath their feet.

They all popped before they all slammed their hands into one of the mirrors before dispelling as they injected their chakra into it.

The mirror cracked. And immediately began mending itself.

"It's still in one piece?" Naruto asked. "Well, it four won't do it." He made a hand seal. _"Multi Shadow_ _Clone Jutsu."_

Naruto created fifty clones. "Go!" He yelled.

All the clones launched themselves.

"Be careful with my bridge!" Tazuna yelled seeing all the cracks they were forming.

Before the clones could get too close, senbon began to fly out of the mirror, dispelling most of them.

One managed to get through though and just as his fingers brushed the mirror, two hands shot out, grabbing his hands and pushing him back.

The clone landed on his back and barely managed to look up before a kunai hit him in the throat.

"Ouch." Naruto said feeling a phantom pain in his neck.

The masked ninja looked up at him. "Will you continue to-"

There was an explosion next to his head as he was knocked down by… something.

"Sasuke, run!" Sakura's voice called out through the mist.

Wasting no time, Sasuke jumped through the gap in the mirrors. He had a few senbon stuck in his body but looked no worse for wear.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"Where is she?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto looked around, wondering where she was hiding, and then he noticed the sunlight reflect off something. He looked at it.

A bubble.

There was a bubble floating in front of him. He looked up.

There were dozens of bubbles floating above their heads ranging from smaller than a hand to one that looked bigger than a human head.

The head sized one crashed down on Haku before exploding in what Naruto now realized was a burst of chakra.

"Your sharpest mind huh?" Haku asked as he brushed himself off from inside his prison of mirrors. He must have used the Body Replacement Jutsu.

"Where are you Sakura?" Naruto yelled looking around.

"She's not going to give herself away!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"But that was so cool!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "It was."

"Haku!" Zabuza said.

"It's alright." Haku said. Part of his mask had been blown off, exposing his chin and part of his mouth. "I just underestimated them." The ice mirrors evaporated. "It won't happen again."

He charged at Naruto.

Kakashi moved to intervene but was blocked by Zabuza who took a swing at him.

All the bubbles moved in front of Naruto who began running through hand seals.

Haku threw several senbon, but they all failed to pop the bubbles causing him to skid to a stop.

_"__Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."_

The bubbles moved out of the way just as Naruto completed his Jutsu and blew the wind at Haku. The ice ninja didn't get blown back, however. Naruto looked down and realized that he'd frozen himself to the ground.

Haku lunged forward again, grabbing Naruto's arm before punching him in the gut and kneeing him in the face. He immediately moved his head to avoid a kunai that would have hit him,

The blade stopped just short of hitting Naruto's headband, pulled taught on one of Sasuke's chakra wires before it whipped around to try and hit Haku who backflipped out of the way, landing on the edge of the bridge.

"Close," he said.

Sasuke pulled the kunai back into his hand.

"I think I'll take care of your teammate first." He leaned back, falling off the bridge.

Sasuke followed immediately.

_"__Multi Shadow Clone Justu!"_

Naruto created fifty more clones. He had five stay behind to guard Tazuna as he and the other forty-five swarmed off the bridge following Sasuke.

The Uchiha was locked in battle with the fake hunter as they both ran along the underside of the bridge throwing their weapons at each other. Sakura was moving away from the battle, clutching a bucket in her hands. At first Naruto thought she was holding it upside down before he remembered that technically, all of them were upside down. He looked at Sasuke and Haku.

_ "__Ice Release: Ten thousand petals."_

_ "__Fire Release: Phoenix flower Jutsu."_

The fire and ice projectiles hit each other creating steam between the two fighters. One of the icicles Haku fired grazed Sasuke's shoulder freezing it.

"Go!" Naruto yelled as his clones all ran to dogpile Haku.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "You okay."

She nodded as she carefully put her hand in the bucket and pulled it out, now covered in a green goop. With a wave of her hand, bubbles began to form from what Naruto realized must have been soap.

She concentrated as the bubbles began to spin before pointing at Haku who had defeated all of Naruto's clones.

The spinning bubbles all shot at the ninja, but Naruto knew that they would never hit. Sakura's new bubble moves were cool, but they weren't fast.

They barely reached the ice ninja before they all froze into balls of ice and fell into the ocean beneath them.

"Your tenacity is admirable." Haku said. "Together you three would have been able to take on just about any weaker opponent. But I'm not just any opponent."

_ "__Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu."_

_ "__Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness."_

"Who named that Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

A dome of ice appeared around Haku before Sasuke's attack could hit. Before the resulting steam cleared, several senbon flew at Sasuke who dodged most of them before one hit him in the leg, forcing him to take a knee.

"You will all die if you continue this fight. So why do you keep fighting."

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly, looking almost insulted. "Because if we don't beat you, then this country will never be free! You and your employer are ruining the lives and dreams of these people!"

Haku cocked his head. "So you fight for the people of this country? How noble. But I fight for the man who gave my life purpose."

"Purpose?"

"I did not want to become a shinobi. I do not like to kill. But I do so for the sake of Zabuza. He found me after I'd lost all purpose in my life. You fight for the dreams of this country? Well, I fight for someone else's dream too. And I will not allow you to stop me. And for the sake of my dream, I will act as a shinobi and take your lives."

"Well," Naruto said. "That's not happening. If I die, I won't be able to fulfil my dream of becoming Hokage. And I will not have that, dattebayo!" Naruto made several more clones and had them charge at the ice ninja who readied himself.

All the clones stopped short of reaching Haku though and began running through hand seals.

_"__Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."_

The barrage of wind forced Haku to slide back.

_ "__Ice Release: Crystal Wall."_

A wall of ice formed between Haku and the clones. The wall then exploded outwards, barraging all the clones and dispatching them.

Sasuke ran through the debris and engaged him in a taijutsu battle while trying to wrap him up in the strings, however, Haku kept weaving in and out of the attacks not letting anything through before he kicked Sasuke so hard he flew off the wall and into one of the bridge's pillars.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Look out!" he yelled back as Haku charged at them.

Naruto threw several shuriken, but Haku dodged all of them before he reached Naruto and punched him in the chin making him lose his grip on the bridge. As he fell though, he realized his plan had worked as the four clones he'd disguised as shuriken transformed and grabbed onto the ninja.

Haku then exploded into several spikes of ice that impaled all of the clones, dispelling them. Naruto looked down and braced himself for impact right before he hit the water.

Something wrapped around his leg and pulled him up to the bridge which he quickly grabbed onto.

The wires on his leg disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he ran up the leg of the bridge.

"Fine." Naruto affirmed through grit teeth.

Haku looked at him before immediately veering to the right where Sakura was.

"No!" Sasuke screamed as Haku kicked Sakura in the gut. Then they both stayed still. Haku tried to retract his leg, but Sakura was keeping him attached to her, probably using chakra.

She quickly threw her bucket at Haku who slapped it aside. As he did so, he didn't notice the many bubbles Sakura shot from her still soapy hand which hit him in the chest forcing him back. Sakura moved in to attack, but Haku recovered quickly, sweeping her legs out from under her sending her falling into the water.

Sasuke, who had been running to intervene stopped and reared his arms back to catch her.

_ "__Ice Release: Ten Thousand Petals."_

Naruto's attention was drawn back to Haku who shot several icicles aimed right at him. He created several shadow clones between him and the attack, but they all popped like balloons without slowing it down.

Naruto braced himself for impact.

_ "__Uchiha Flame Formation!"_

There was an explosion of heat from every direction as it burned Naruto causing him to shout in pain. And as soon as it had started, the pain was gone. Naruto looked up just as something cold landed in his hands. And then, shaking, he looked down. Or up. The fight had gotten confusing.

Sasuke raised a frost covered eyebrow at him. "What are you looking at?"

Naruto was looking at the frost that decorated Sasuke's skin. The cracking red tinted frost that was visible on his leg and through the holes in his shirt as well as on his neck and parts of his face.

"S-Sasuke. Why?"

"Why what? Did I do something strange?"

Naruto wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Sasuke looked like he was on the brink of death and he didn't know what to say.

"Why are you surprised? What do you think I've been doing while you were out jumping like a monkey?"

"I…"

"You got burned. It was too small. Though, I guess it wasn't hot enough. Guess it's my fault for trying to learn a B-rank jutsu. Sorry."

"Stop talking. Just stop. Save your strength."

"You know. When we first met, I hated you. You were always so happy. And loud. And you liked skipping classes."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "You put an end to that. You were really on my ass about listening to the teachers."

"Well if you were going to yell about being Hokage and live in the same building as me, I couldn't let you do it with substandard skills." He coughed, creating come cracks in the frost that began to bleed.

"Sasuke-"

"You better not fail." Sasuke chocked out. "I don't want my efforts to be in vain."

"Don't… don't talk like that."

Sasuke began to fly out of Naruto's hands prompting Naruto to grab him. His chakra control was fading out and he was going to fall into the water.

"And… my brother."

"Itachi?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, him. You're still going to avenge your clan right."

"Naruto." Sasuke said, suddenly serious. He grabbed the scruff of Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer. "Do not go near him. And do not let Sakura go near him."

"What?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke had gone still. "Sasuke? Teme? Wake up you bastard. You can't…" Naruto lost his grip and Sasuke fell into the water…

… right into Sakura's arms.

She was standing on a platform of the soap she'd been carrying and gently lowered him onto it before she started trying to wake him up.

"Sasuke!" She screamed. "Wake up. No. You can't die. What about your reward? You want it right. Wake up!"

Naruto stared down at Sasuke. Waiting for him to open his eyes and say Sakura was too loud or complain about being dropped. Every second he waited ticked by so slowly.

"He was a true ninja." The voice brought Naruto out of his stupor. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die? This is part of what it means to be a ninja."

Ninja? Oh right. He was in a fight with the ice ninja.

He remembered the frozen blood on Sasuke's body.

The ice ninja. He'd killed Sasuke. He'd killed Naruto's brother. Naruto felt rage well up within him. Was this how Sasuke felt? Naruto hated this feeling. He was used to pain but this… this was not the pain he was used to. It was new and it hurt so bad.

He remembered the day he and Sasuke had developed their Kekkai Genkai.

When it had been explained to them. The look on Sasuke's face had been hilarious.

When they had to deal with someone leaking the information to the public.

Having to move into a remodeled building just for them.

Sasuke being cold.

Sasuke opening up.

Sasuke's face when he explained why he wanted to kill his brother. Naruto had pestered everyone over why Sasuke seemed so edgy and the Uchiha explained it himself. The rage on his face had been so visceral as explained the murder of his clan.

Naruto wondered if that same rage was visible on his own face.

He looked up at Haku. "You."

** "****You want revenge?"**

Naruto barely had time to question the voice in his head.

** "****Normally I wouldn't talk to you. But you are not normal. Your dojutsu… Take this and prove to me who you are."**

Naruto couldn't understand the words that were spoken to him. But he did understand the power that welled up within him. It almost felt like hot water in his veins. He instinctively got on his hand and legs. And then he roared.

**/**

Sakura felt the anger before she heard the roar. She wasn't quite sure which one got her attention. She looked up.

Naruto was on his hands and feet, covered in chakra. Visible orange chakra that filled her with dread. It was like an oppressive wave of hatred was flowing off of him. And there was a tendril of it that hung off his back like a tail. He moved oddly, like an animal. The Naruto she knew would have been bouncing around trying to overwhelm his opponent.

This was like watching a predator stalk its prey.

In a flash, he was in front of Haku and slapped him to the side. Without his feet keeping him attached, Haku succumbed to gravity and began to fall to the water before he threw out a shuriken attached to wire to the railing of the bridge, using the momentum to swing himself up to the top of the bridge which looked a lot more filled with mist than before.

Naruto or whatever he had become was quick to follow as he roared one more time and ran after him.

Sakura stared after him. Was that normal? A new jutsu? It didn't seem normal. And it had been so terrifying to look at. Almost as suddenly, the oppressive atmosphere disappeared.

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"What was that?" she asked.

Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Sasuke." She said, turning to him. "You're alive."

"So I am. Or you're also dead."

"No," she shook her head. "You're alive."

There was a roar from the top of the bridge.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, looking like he'd been dunked in cold water.

"I don't know. Naruto turned orange and grew a tail and began roaring…"

"The kyubi."

"The what?"

"I need to get up there." Sasuke began to stand up before he fell back onto the platform of soap.

"I'll get you up there," Sakura said. But you need to explain this to me later.

"It's not my story to tell."

Sakura picked her boyfriend up bridal style and began to walk to the bridge. Haku's kick had hurt a lot, but she knew that if she complained. Sasuke would insist on going on his own, so she endured the pain even as she began walking up the side of the column hoping Sasuke wouldn't complain that they were moving too slow.

When she finally reached the top, the scene was far different from what she'd expected.

Tazuna was off to the side, looking shocked and confused.

Kakashi was bleeding in one arm and soaked in water.

Naruto was staring at Haku almost looking sad.

Haku was kneeling down, without his mask and crying.

Zabuza was on his back, not dead, but bleeding out.

"I knew it." Haku said. "After the boy beat me so thoroughly, I knew I had lost my usefulness. Zabuza-sama. I couldn't help you accomplish your dream."

"Well," Sasuke said. "Naruto didn't crush him, so that's a plus."

Naruto turned around. "Sasuke. You're alright."

"Not too loud Dobe." Sasuke said.

"You really didn't kill any of them?" Zabuza asked almost sounding amused.

"Now what will I do?" Haku asked. "I'm so useless. I'm a tool, but I can't stop crying. Tools don't cry when they fail."

"Hey." Naruto said. "You're crying because you're human. Isn't that what I told you. You're a human being, not a weapon or a tool."

"Shannaro!" Inner Sakura yelled. "How much did we miss?"

"Shut up!" Haku yelled.

"So emotional Haku." Zabuza said, still sounding scary despite the hole in his chest. "You were always so soft. So kind. You felt pain when something bad happened and you smiled when something good happened."

"I'm sorry." Haku said softly.

Suddenly, impossibly, the demon of the mist began to cry. "I'm sorry too."

"What?"

"I wanted to see you smile some more. I-I'm going to miss your smile."

"But, a shinobi is meant to kill their emotions." Haku sounded more confused than anything.

"Yes. That's the ultimate goal of the shinobi. But it's an impossible goal to strive for. As much as we try to reject it, even shinobi are human. We always fail to achieve it." Zabuza looked at Haku. "You've always strove to accomplish my dream, but now, now I want you to find your own dream and I want you to accomplish it. And I want you to smile when you do."

Haku let out another wave of tears and bawled into Zabuza's side.

Sakura felt so conflicted. Haku was still an enemy, and yet… yet she was sorry for him.

"Good riddance I say."

The unfamiliar voice drew everyone's attention to a short man with his arm in a cast standing in front of a small army of thugs.

"Gato." Haku growled.

Sakura blinked and looked at the man. That was Gato. The man who was squeezing the life out of the country. He looked more pathetic than she expected.

"And here I went through the trouble of hiring all these men to kill you, but you've gone and gotten yourself killed first. Very impressive."

"Why you-" Haku growled.

"Hmm," Zabuza said. "Haku, it seems we're currently unemployed."

Haku looked at Zabuza.

"In that case, I guess the fight is over."

"But…" Haku looked at Kakashi with rage clear in his eyes. "He killed you."

"I always knew I would die on the job," Zabuza said. "I don't want you to either. Especially when it would only make life easier for that bastard."

Haku nodded. "I understand."

"Good. And Haku."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Haku looked awestruck at Zabuza's words but didn't have much time to dwell on them.

"Who are you calling a bastard?" Gato asked.

Zabuza looked straight at the crime lord and began to run through some very familiar hand seals. A lot of familiar hand seals.

"Kill those ninjas!" Zabuza yelled.

His thugs all hollered in agreement and ran at them.

"Tori. _Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu."_

There was a lot less water on the bridge, so the resulting dragon wasn't that big, but it was still enough to knock several of Gato's men off the bridge before it hit him, teeth first.

Gato let out a scream Sakura took no shame in finding satisfying as he was launched off the edge of the bridge.

"You did it…" Sakura trailed off. Zabuza was dead, his hand over his partner's hand.

"And I thought I had seen everything." Kakashi said as he fell to one knee.

"What was that?" Some of Gato's thugs yelled as they stared at the ninjas.

"How… where did that monster come from?"

"Is Gato dead?"

"Who's going to pay us now?"

"Damn it, I was expecting a hefty payday."

"What do we do?"

"Why don't we hit that village nearby. They must have something of value. And they can't stop all of us."

"Yeah let's go!"

"The shockingly confident thugs began to run towards them, and the village behind them."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, but I used up most of my chakra fighting Zabuza.

Before the thugs got too close however, an arrow landed right in front of them.

Everyone turned around and saw yet another small army, but instead of thugs it was made up of villagers led by-

"-Inari?" Sakura asked.

"There's one little thing you're forgetting about." A man next to him said. "Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us."

All the villagers cheered and raised their makeshift weaponry to the air.

"They've all come," Tazuna said with tears in his eyes. "The whole village."

All the thugs stepped back in fear.

Naruto looked at them with a smile before making four clones, which freaked them out even more.

Sakura gently set Sasuke down.

"Sakura?"

"I'll only be a minute."

She walked in front of everyone else and stopped looking at the thugs before quickly running through some hand seals. _"Twinkling Maiden's Heart."_

At the sight of the giant Inner Sakura behind her, all the thugs turned around and began to run screaming for their mothers, jumping off the bridge.

"Damn," Naruto said.

Inari blinked. "You scared them all off?"

"Uh-"

"I knew it, you are terrifying." He looked back at the villagers. "Didn't I say she was terrifying."

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Victory!" Inari yelled causing everyone to begin yelling in celebration.

The cheering slowed down though as Haku began to lift Zabuza's body. He had Zabuza's sword strapped to his back.

"Haku." Naruto said.

The missing-nin nodded at them. "Goodbye. Naruto. Konoha shinobi."

"Where will you go?" Naruto asked.

Haku looked off to the side as an icy wind surrounded him. "I wonder." The wind got even thicker until no one could see through it… and then it died down.

Haku was gone.

"Kakashi-sensei. Is that really the ninja way?" Sakura asked. "To use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny. No point wondering if it's right or wrong. It just is. It's the same in Konoha as it is everywhere else."

"Well I disagree." Naruto said. "Is that why we do all of this? Go through all this training? Just to end up like that?"

Sasuke looked up from where Sakura had left him sitting. Some villagers whom she hoped were doctors were tending to him. "Why do we do all of this then?"

Kakashi sighed. "It's a question without an answer. And that is something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives."

"Well I'm going to find my own ninja way." Naruto said. "A way that's straight and true without any regrets." He turned to the rest of his team. "Who's with me?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, someone needs to keep an eye on you."

Sakura laughed and the rest of the villagers around them laughed as well.

"Yeah, we'll follow the way of Naruto."

"We're not calling it that." Sasuke retorted.

"Yes we are."

**/**

**I swear, I didn't think Sakura would turn into Killer Queen when I began writing this chapter.**

**So, what do you guys think of my version of the bridge fight? Haku had to get a lot more serious. Every Jutsu used is canon.**

**Your lemons are coming in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry, this took so long, I wrote a one-shot about something that could have happened when Edo Itachi met Sasuke in the interim if you're interested. **

**Well, here's the event you've been waiting for, fellow degenerates. Hopefully, I meet your expectations.**

**/**

Sasuke groaned as he walked back to Tazuna's house with Kakashi. His wounds, despite the pain they caused, and his initial unconsciousness weren't much of an issue. The doctor had bandaged him up, warned about some possible scarring and gave him a few painkillers.

There was only one caveat.

"I feel fine." Sasuke insisted.

"That Jutsu you used nearly exhausted your chakra. You completely scorched the underside of the bridge. The part you were standing on needing extensive repairs that and burned Naruto and you would have gotten frostbite if you hadn't been treated so quickly. I think not being allowed to physically exert yourself too much is you getting off easy for having been the frontline fighter against an S-rank ninja as a genin."

Sasuke grumbled.

"And also," Kakashi stopped, prompting Sasuke to look at him. His sensei looked more serious than Sasuke had ever seen him. "If you're going to practice a B-rank jutsu, or even an E-rank jutsu, I don't care if it's a clan technique, you will run it by me. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly.

Kakashi relaxed. "You did well Sasuke. But you need to-" The sensei trailed off as they caught sight of Sakura looking intently at a bubble as she sat right in front of the door of Tazuna's house.

Sasuke felt his eye spark at the sight of her, remembering her promise.

Kakashi groaned. "Is there any chance I can keep you from doing this?"

"Not without knocking me out."

The copy ninja was clearly considering his options.

"Look, I'll be mindful of my injuries. And you know Sakura will be too."

Kakashi groaned. "Fine. But don't come crying to me if you pull something. I'll be at the party."

Sasuke then blinked as he remembered just how empty the town had been. "What party?"

"Gato's place. No one's using it anymore. I guess you could also call it looting."

Sasuke blinked before shrugging. The dead bastard was gone, and he probably had a lot of money the village needed stockpiled. He turned to talk to Kakashi, but he was already gone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice alerted him to the kunoichi as she charged him. He deftly spun around her to avoid the tackling hug.

He had not expected her to spin as well, almost catching him as she did.

"Hey," she protested his avoidance as she dove for him again.

"I was told to avoid strenuous activity and I'm not wasting any leeway on getting tackled." Sasuke said as he slid back.

Sakura slid to a stop with a huff. Sasuke stopped and allowed her to walk close to him and hug him.

Sasuke stayed still for a second before he nervously hugged her back, letting his face rest in her hair.

The two of them stood holding on to each other in the silent night. Sakura kept her head in the crook of his neck and Sasuke breathed in her hair.

One thing Sasuke learnt quickly was that Sakura used a lot of different shampoos with different smells. She usually wore one called Floral Green Shampoo but had taken to using one that he'd said he really liked: Spice Gal. It smelled like mildly spicy chocolate. Sweet, but with a very notable fire within it. It was practically made for her. "You're okay right?" Sakura asked.

"It's okay. I just got a little banged up. What about you?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said with a small laugh. "You're the one who almost got frostbite."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Shut up." Sakura said before she captured his lips with her own.

The kiss started calm and sweet, but quickly became more passionate as they both kissed harder. After a minute of furiously making out, they separated.

"The doctor said no strenuous activity," Sakura said.

"I'll lie down." Sasuke retorted.

"And make me do all the work?" Sakura snapped back with a smirk.

"Unless you want me to do it?"

Sakura pouted. "Just kiss me you idiot."

**/**

Sasuke laid Sakura down on the futon, running kisses up and down her collar bone. Her breath hitched as he bit into her before he kissed her.

Sakura smirked before she flipped them both around so that she was on top of him.

"Hey."

"You're not supposed to do anything stressful," she said as she scooted back from on top of him. "So just let Sakura-sensei take care of you." She grabbed the hem of his pants and began pulling it down.

Sasuke was about to complain, but words failed him when his girlfriend grabbed his throbbing erection.

"It's awfully stiff, Uchiha-kun. You don't seem to have used it very much recently."

Sasuke briefly noted that this was the first time in a long time she'd used the kun honorific on him for a while before he felt the familiar sensation of her mouth close in on the first few inches of his dick while her hands slowly jacked him off.

"Sakura." He moaned as she went father down his dick before she began sucking extra hard while running her tongue over the tip.

"Ugh, fuck! Sakura!" Sasuke said as he felt her mouth begin to spin left and right around his cock as she turned her head. It felt heavenly. And then she stopped.

Before he could ask why, she climbed on top of him and looked him in the eye, her hands still stroking him member. "What did you call me?"

Sasuke blinked at the question. "Sakura?" He asked hesitantly.

Her hand stopped moving. "Try again."

"Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura nodded with a smile and went back to stroking him slowly.

"Sensei," he moaned, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Very good," she said. "Now, I think it's time you get your reward for your exemplary wire skills. You want to fuck my ass don't you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, my asshole is still very tight." She sat up so that she was straddling him, the lips of her cunt positioned directly over the swollen head of his cock. "I think we need a little lubrication first, don't you?"

Before Sasuke could answer, she lowered herself, letting his thick shaft fill her up. She paused when he was almost fully inside her before, with a moan, she slammed down completely, her pussy swallowing him up.

Sasuke felt himself bulge inside her as she began rotating her hips. He looked up at her beautiful, if slightly red, face and body as it shook slightly from pleasure. She smiled at him and Sasuke felt his Sharingan activate as he looked up at her. He wanted to memorize this moment.

After a while, Sakura began bouncing on him. Her toned body shook with ecstasy as she screwed her eyes shut and rode him like a stallion.

"Oh Sasuke," she moaned. "You're so good."

Sasuke couldn't resist anymore and began thrusting up into her as well, triggering another series of moans as she kept bouncing off him, her voice hoarse with pleasure.

"Ugh, you're so fucking good."

They two lovers moved wildly, their lust at a boiling point. Sasuke felt Sakura's tight cunt get even tighter which was his only warning before she exploded in a violent orgasm her ecstasy filled screams echoing through the empty house.

"Ugh. Cumming!"

Even as she came, Sakura kept moving up and down until her own tightening vagina made Sasuke cum as well. It almost felt like her cunt was vacuuming the sperm right out of him as he slammed into her.

Eventually, she collapsed on top of him which hurt a lot more than it should have.

The two laid still with only their frantic breathing to fill the silence.

"S-So Sasuke-kun. How did you like your appetizer?"

Sasuke was at a loss for words even as he felt his penis throb inside her.

"Speechless? Well, while you collect yourself, let's move back to the point at hand." She tried to get back into a straddling position but Sasuke decided that that wasn't going to happen and spun around so that she was on her stomach and he was on her back, his arms braced at her sides so that he wasn't lying on her..

"Hey." She complained.

"Sorry Sensei, but I think you'll enjoy this position a lot more." Sasuke aimed his soaked cock at the pink-haired kunoichi's asshole and pressed forward.

"Ooh!" She cried as he began to penetrate her. "So fucking big!"

She was right, and for a second, Sasuke worried that she might not be able to take the whole thing, but then the head slipped in and Sakura swore.

Sasuke took this as a positive sign and kept sinking more and more of his weight onto his cock. Finally, he got an inch in. And then another one. And then another one. Before he knew it, he was balls deep inside her and she was moaning wildly.

"Oh, fuck. It's so big." She said, gripping the pillow like a teddy bear.

"Are you okay?" He asked, resisting the urge to start pounding away.

"Just. Just stay still."

Sasuke obliged, staying as still as possible as Sakura adjusted herself beneath him. After a few minutes, she began to rock her body back and forth, prompting Sasuke to follow suit as he slowly pulled in and out her.

"Ooh," she moaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sakura said. "Keep going."

Sasuke nodded and sped up, fucking her with measured strokes.

He watched her writhe under him, as she began to get more and more pleasure out of having her asshole fucked. "Are you enjoying yourself sensei?" He asked slightly condescendingly.

Sakura didn't seem to hear it though as she only moaned in the affirmative.

"Should I speed up? Do you want me to fuck your ass even harder?"

She nodded.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Fuck me." She whispered.

"What?"

"Fuck me!" She screamed. "Fuck my ass so hard I'll be able to feel it tomorrow!"

Sasuke smirked and began to slowly build up traction as he kept going, driving his dick harder into her aching asshole.

In. Out. In. Out. He plowed into her and was rewarded by some of the most erotic moans he'd ever heard.

"Yes!" Sakura screamed. "Fuck me harder. Fuck my tight asshole. Make it never forget you."

Sasuke could feel the urge to cum build up within himself. It was getting closer, and her dirty talk was only driving him closer to the edge. He pounded her with all his concentration, with the single-minded goal of painting her insides white.

"Yes. I'm Cumming!" She yelled.

Sasuke came with her, releasing his sperm deep into her asshole, spraying her tunnel with ropes of cum. Sakura shuddered as he released rope after rope of cum inside her before it was his turn to collapse on his lover. He could already feel his injuries smart, even as he drifted into sleep. He gently slipped out of Sakura and laid down beside her.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." He replied.

**/**

Naruto moaned as Tsunami licked his cock with long, surprisingly sensual licks.

During the party, Tsunami had noticed that his eye was glowing and asked what was wrong. His explanation had led to this situation where she was giving him a blow job in one of Gato's guest rooms with a shadow clone keeping watch.

Tsunami licked the tip of his dick slowly before capturing the whole thing in her mouth, taking more than half of it in before sucking.

Naruto put his hand on her head as it began bobbing up and down, her tongue acting like it had a mind of its own.

"I'm close…" he moaned as she gave him a particularly hard suck before she began rubbing what wasn't in her mouth with her hand. She then began to bob her head up and down really fast pushing Naruto closer to the edge until…

Naruto came, spraying the inside of her mouth with cum. Her eyes widened and she moved back only for him to spray her face and top.

Tsunami blinked, looking extremely erotic covered in his cum.

"This… this is a lot." She said as she removed some of his cum from her face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just…" she looked at his penis. "You're still erect?"

Now Naruto was confused, "Should I not be."

Tsunami shook her head before she stood up and took her shirt off, revealing a simple brown bra. "Just lie back."

Naruto obliged, laying back on the bed as she used her breasts to grab his penis and began pumping it up and down. "Oh." Naruto said with surprise as the cool flesh enveloping his member felt so much different from the warmth he was used to.

Tsunami began to pump her breasts up and down on Naruto's member as he groaned in pleasure. "You're really good at this Tsunami-san." He remarked.

Tsunami stopped. "Well, it's been some time since…" she hesitated.

Naruto suddenly remembered. Her husband had been killed by Gato.

"Uh, we don't have to…" Before Naruto could finish, Tsunami got up.

For a second he thought that she had stopped, and while he had offered, a small part of him regretted it immediately. He was so, busy reprimanding that small part that he was surprised when Tsunami got on the bed next to him without any of her clothes.

"No. You protected my father, and I want to keep my word," she said. "I want to finish this. If we are going to have sex, then I want you to screw me like it's a victory party."

Naruto blinked before excitedly getting up and throwing off his shirt, the last article of clothing he had. He then on top of her in the missionary position, burying his face in her cleavage before guiding his dick to her vagina. With a grunt, he pushed inside her, making her moan in pleasure.

Naruto was almost taken aback by how easily she had taken him, before remembering that she was the first woman he'd had sex with who wasn't a virgin.

"Oh," Tsunami groaned.

Naruto began pumping in and out of her vigorously. He stabbed his cock in and out of her cunt with long, powerful strokes that soon had her squirming beneath him.

"Oh, it's been so long since, ugh, I've had sex." Tsunami moaned. "It's even better than I remembered."

Hearing this, Naruto began to plunge in deeper and harder while taking a moment to use one of his hands to grab her nipple and squeeze.

She let out a short squeal that had Naruto reaching out with his free hand to grab his discarded shirt and stuff it in her mouth.

She stared in shock and he looked back.

"Don't want to disturb the party," he said.

When they took the time to listen, they could hear the drumbeats of the celebration going on below them in the main hall and outside.

Tsunami's eyes widened before she nodded, and Naruto went back to screwing the living daylights out of her. Now her hips were gyrating beneath him as he pumped in and out, and it was making him see stars.

Tsunami threw her arms around him, forcibly pulling him closer, furiously thrusting her cunt up to meet his shaft as it became clearer and clearer that she was approaching the edge.

Naruto was a little shocked. He hadn't expected the woman to be so forceful in bed, yet here she was trying to make him fuck her even harder, moaning through her improvised gag.

"Mmmmh," she moaned as he slammed home multiple times, her cunt continuously swallowing up his dick.

Without warning, Tsunami's eyes began bulging and she came. Naruto felt her tighten around him but ignored it and kept fucking her through her orgasm, the feeling of her cunt practically hugging his prick was all the motivation he needed to keep going.

"I'm going to cum any second, he warned as he kept pounding her with the force of a jackhammer, rocking the bed beneath them wildly before, with one final thrust, he came, releasing ropes of cum into her tight cunt.

"Fuck!" he moaned as filled the older woman with streams of his semen, feeling like, and wishing that, it would never end.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and his release ended all to soon as he shot a few more jets of sperm into her.

When he finally stopped spasming from the sex, he looked back at Tsunami who was twitching. Her face was quite red, and she was breathing like she'd just run a marathon.

Naruto blinked in concern before pulling his gag out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried he'd hurt her.

"Huh?" She asked, seemingly half asleep. "Sorry, it's just, you're so strong and so fast."

Naruto blinked in confusion. And then he remembered. Tsunami was a civilian. She definitely couldn't handle the same things he was used to on a regular basis.

"I didn't hurt you anything, did I?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Oh no, I feel great, but, I don't think I can do that again. As it is, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk home tonight."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Tsunami said. "You're going to be here for the next few days right?"

"Well," Naruto began. Now that Zabuza was gone, it was really up to Kakashi.

"Let's do this again." Tsunami said with a smile. "It's great to feel like a woman again."

Naruto nodded as he began to get up.

"Wait." Tsunami said. "You're still hard."

Naruto looked down, embarrassed to see that she was right.

With some effort, she moved around on the bed so that her face was over his throbbing erection. She pushed him so he was sitting against the headboard, looking down at her.

She began rubbing his cock and balls in her hand before kissing the tip and taking it in her mouth.

Naruto moaned as she began bobbing her head in a slower, more deliberate pace than before.

She sucked on his dick, making Naruto feel his balls get heavier before popping it out of her mouth and giving the underside a sensual lick which sent a jolt through Naruto's body. She then took his cock into her mouth again and sucked on the swollen shaft, bringing Naruto closer to completion.

"Oh, Tsunami-san," he gasped, "I'm close."

Tsunami took this as a signal to suck even harder while here hands massaged Naruto's balls. Her cheeks were red from the constant blowing as she applied more pressure to his dick.

"I-I'm Cumming!" Naruto gasped as he began shooting out more streams of cum.

Tsunami took the first three shot easily before gasping and moving back as jets of cum covered her face and hair.

Naruto panted as he came down from his high.

"Um, Uzumaki-san." Tsunami asked as she scooped bits of his sperm off her face.

Naruto blinked. "Yes?"

"Could you cover for me at the party while I try to walk?"

Naruto groaned in frustration.

**/**

**Reviews give me POWAH!**

**Bloopers** (I don't know what's wrong with me):

Even as she came, Sakura kept moving up and down until her own tightening shaft made Sasuke cum as well.


	15. Chapter 14

"Are they really going to name it the Dai-nana-han bridge?" Sakura asked. Now that the wave mission was complete they were on their way back to the village.

"You should be honored." Kakashi said cheerfully. "You guys saved their village. Not bad for your first C-rank mission eh?"

"I guess," Sakura said. "I just hope our next mission is easier."

"Don't be count on it." Kakashi said. "Expect the unexpected."

Naruto groaned. "Come on, what are the chances we get into such trouble again?"

**/**

Sasuke sensed the attack coming. Reacting quickly, he kicked Naruto and wrapped his arms around Sakura before jumping out of the way of the falling boulder.

**/**

"If that does happen," Sasuke said. "I hope you'll take it seriously.

**/**

Sasuke desperately resisted the urge to punch Naruto in the back of the head. The idiot's response to invisible enemies was to turn into a sexy woman and they didn't have time for this with Sakura captured.

_ "Harem Jutsu."_

He is so punched.

**/**

"Hey if I did anything, it'll be extremely useful."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "In your dreams."

**/**

A single drop of blood alerted Naruto to the enemy's position.

**/**

"Look." Sasuke said. "I just want an easy mission where we don't have to do something crazy like fight another missing-nin."

**/**

"What's with your eyes?" The tattooed man asked.

"We had to leave your female teammate alone. It's irritating." Sasuke answered.

The man shrugged. "She knew the risk. She accepted them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow? They'd known about the Love eye? And they'd brought a woman with them…

…they wanted Naruto distracted. He realized, remembering how she'd focused on the blonde. He looked at Naruto who nodded.

**/**

"Don't worry." Kakashi said. "Your next mission will probably be easier. I mean what are the chances another S-class ninja tries to kill you?"

**/**

From inside Kajika's body, Orochimaru smiled at the progress Sasuke was making. It was… remarkable.

**/**

"Now the one after that," Kakashi said. "That one will be probably be very dangerous."

**/**

"Naruto-nii. I need your help to find the Four-Leaf red clover."

**/**

Sakura chose that moment to interrupt. "It's missions this missions that. How about a little relaxing? Sasuke, where should we go for our next date."

"I don't know." Sasuke admitted. "Any advice Sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I don't really go on dates."

**/**

Team 7 watched their sensei walk around with a strange brunette.

"That fucking liar." Sasuke said.

**/**

"Oh yeah." Naruto said. "Hinata and I can go on an adventure."

**/**

"Hinata, if you use your Byakugan, can you see a ghost beside me?"

"What?"

**/**

"But you guys still have to go on missions." Kakashi reminded them. "Just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

**/**

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the… thing that stuck them together.

"This is your fault." Naruto said.

Sasuke growled.

"I mean, everyone makes mistakes, but you fell out of a tree right in front of the thieves."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I do."

Sasuke looked his pseudo-brother in the eyes. "Shall we sit here and recount every stupid misstep you've ever made, or can we go get Sakura?"

Naruto scowled. "Fine. But I have to pee."

**/**

"I hope I get to try out my new moves." Sakura said.

Kakashi chuckled. "Making bubble is not what I expected from you Sakura, but it is an interesting technique. I can't wait to see what you can do."

**/**

The Love Masters stared down at scene before their eyes with shocked awe. Moans filled the valley as the still conscious men who couldn't move groaned in pain and the ones fortunate enough to be unconscious were silent as corpses. All the thieves looked like they'd been under a very eager avalanche that had gone back up the hill just to roll over them again. And standing in the center of it all was the pink haired kunoichi they had come to rescue.

Sakura looked up at the two of them. "Sasuke… did you fall out of a tree?" She yelled.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" Sakura asked before looking at her left arm hanging limply by her side and her twisted ankle. "Oh, these are nothing." She smiled, raising the now-empty liquid soap bottle she carried around. It might have been convincing if she didn't have her own blood running down her face.

**/**

"I just hope that there are no more surprises." Sasuke said.

**/**

"That Ostrich has a look of evil in its eye." Sasuke said.

"I agree." Naruto said.

**/**

"So do you think things will be simple from here on?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I hope so."

**/**

Team 7 headed back to the village, Ostrich in tow thinking of the Vendetta that they had just witnessed, and how it had been let go.

"Revenge is hard huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "But sometimes, a Vendetta has to be carried out no matter how hard it is. Some crimes are too great to be forgiven."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** A shorter chapter than usual, but this was just to get through all the filler added in Shippuden and OVAs.**

** Specifically:**

** OVA Special 6: "Naruto: The Crossroads"**

**OVA Special 1: Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover!**

**Episode 411 (Naruto Shippūden 191): Kakashi Love Song**

**Episode 413 (Naruto Shippūden 193): The Man Who Died Twice**

**Episode 414 (Naruto Shippūden 194): The Worst Three-Legged Race**

**Episode 401 (Naruto Shippūden 181): Naruto's School of Revenge**


	16. Chapter 15

**Aime Dimo politely asked for the next chapter, so here it is.**

**Reviews do give me power.**

* * *

"Sasuke. I'm bored out of my mind."

"We just finished our mission ten minutes ago."

"And now I'm bored."

"Go hang out with your girlfriend."

"She's training."

"Really?" Sasuke asked loudly. "Now there's an idea. I think I'll take it."

Sakura, walking slightly behind the two of them, laughed.

"Come on. Let's do something fun."

"Training is fun."

"Not even you can lie to yourself that much."

"I've trained myself to enjoy training."

"You shouldn't have to train yourself to enjoy something."

"I live with you don't I."

"Aww, you do care."

"Shut up."

"Sakura, your boyfriend's a tsundere."

"I'm learning that more and more." The pink kunoichi answered.

"He doesn't hit you and scream 'B-b-baka!' does he?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Sasuke asked sounding particularly tired. "Like the square rock with eyeholes that has been following us for five minutes."

All three genin stopped and looked at the offending rock.

Naruto glared in annoyance. "That's the worst disguise of all time. There's no such thing as square rocks."

After a moment, a child's voice came out of it. "You saw through my camouflage again. Your slick boss. As expected from my greatest rival."

A massive cloud of smoke enveloped the box before it disappeared revealing three coughing children.

"I think we used a little too much gunpowder you guys." Konohamaru said.

As the three introduced themselves, Naruto looked behind him and sure enough, Sasuke was gone. "Dang it."

He looked back at the three little distractions. "Wait. What are you wearing?"

Konohamaru smirked before adjusting the goggles on his head. "They're goggles. Like the ones you used to wear."

"Oh?" Naruto asked.

"So can you play ninja with us now?" Konohamaru asked.

"Uh…"

"Come on." Moegi said. "You said you were bored."

"Yeah but… I have to train."

"But you just said training isn't fun."

Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance. They had heard that. But if he agreed to play with them, he's never hear the end of it.

"Come on." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah Naruto, come on." Sakura said, looking extremely entertained. "I want to see you play ninja."

Naruto glared at the girl. Then he smirked. "You know what? Sure. Let's play with them."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"Guys. She said that she'd play with us."

The next thing Naruto knew, he was in a headlock. "When did I say that!"

"Boss!" The Konohamaru corps yelled in alarm.

Sakura dropped her struggling teammate and turned around. "If that's how you're going to be, then I'm leaving." She began marching away.

Naruto coughed as he got to his feet. "She's got one hell of a grip."

"Are you okay boss?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Too bad she doesn't want to play with you guys."

"Nah," Konohamaru said dismissively. "She's no fun. I mean, she might not even be human. Did you see how wide her forehead is?

Sakura stopped.

Naruto froze.

She slowly began to turn her head.

Naruto took a step back. He looked at Konohamaru who seemed to have recognized that he'd fucked up.

He looked back at Sakura.

Sakura stared at them.

The world seemed frozen.

And then she began running.

Naruto and the three children turned around and began running as well.

"Apologize!" Naruto yelled.

"You're her teammate." Konohamaru retorted. "You tell her to stop."

And then Konohamaru ran into a stranger. Literally.

Everyone came to a stop as they took in the newcomers.

"Do you need something?"

Naruto blinked. First at the wired guy dressed like a cat with purple facepaint and then at his very attractive female friend. His attractive female friend that Naruto could tell was strong.

Catsuit picked Konohamaru up by his collar.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Does this hurt punk?"

"Put him down Kankuro, or you'll pay for it later."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. "The whole thing was my fault."

"You better take your hands off him right now Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. Neither of them looked like slouches, but the girl seemed disinterested in helping Catsuit (That was his name now, Naruto decided. It sounded similar enough to Kankuro).

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, let's mess with these punks."

Konohamaru began kicking Catsuit. "Let go of me you jerk."

"Wow, your feisty. But not for long."

"Put him down!" Naruto began charging at the other boy.

Catsuit raised his hand.

If Naruto hadn't sparred with Sasuke and already been the victim of his wire works several times, he may not have seen it coming.

Applying more chakra to his legs than normal, he jumped out of the way of the approaching chakra threads, to the side and out of Catsuit's line of vision.

"Wha-?"

Before the asshole could do anything, Naruto rebounded of a wooden fence, cracking it in the process before flying at him, planting his foot into his side.

Catsuit let go of Konohamaru, who fell into Naruto's arms, before he was knocked into the fence behind him.

"I told you to let go." Naruto said. Then he looked at the girl who was blinking in surprise but not making any moves to avenge her fallen friend. He felt the kanji in his eye spark. If they fought and she was strong, he had no confidence he's be able to fight off the temptation a third time.

However instead of making a move to attack, she stumbled back in fear. "Y-y-your eye." She gasped.

Naruto blinked. Did she recognize the Love eye? That would make this a lot easier. Unless she thought that she could beat him.

"It's just like Gaara's scar."

Gaara?

"Who's Gaara?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Catsuit yelled as he jumped to his feet. He reached behind him and took off the strange bundle he'd been carrying on his back. And then he dropped it as a pebble hit him in the back of the hand.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up.

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch above Catsuit juggling a stone in one hand. "Need help Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto frowned. "Were you just sitting up there looking cool? Why didn't you help?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Would you be satisfied if I sat in an uncool manner? Also, are you saying you need help with this clown?"

"Clown?" Catsuit asked sounding furious. Good for him.

"I mean yeah." Sasuke said. "Only a clown would be dumb enough to attack the grandson of the Kage of the village they are in the middle of."

The color drained from Catsuit's face as he looked back at Konohamaru.

"So get lost." Sasuke said as he crushed the rock.

"So cool." Sakura and Moegi said. Even the blonde kunoichi looked impressed.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Forget them." Konohamaru said. "You were much cooler. You actually hit him."

"And he has a Kanji in his eye too." He told the kunoichi.

"What?" She asked, now alarmed.

"Why don't you get down here and say that to my face." Catsuit said. "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up."

Sasuke's blank face was colder than Naruto was used to, but he made no movement to comply with Catsuit's order.

Kankuro began to unravel the bundle.

"Wait." The girl said. "Are you going to use the Crow for this?"

Kankuro didn't answer, but made no move to stop his unwrapping.

"Kankuro. Back off." A deep voice said.

Sasuke looked up in alarm before looking to his right.

On the other side of the tree a second boy was casually hanging upside down looking down at them. He had red hair, a large gourd on his back and a scar on his forehead in the shape of the kanji for love.

Oh, Naruto thought. That's Gaara.

"You're an embarrassment to out village." Gaara said.

"Uh. Hey Gaara." Catsuit sounded very small now.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"I-I know. I mean- uh they challenged us. They started the whole thing really. See, here's what happened…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Oh right. I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line." Catsuit and Kunoichi both stepped back looking terrified.

Gaara looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

Naruto blinked. Then he looked at Sasuke. To a stranger, Sasuke would have looked calm, but Naruto knew that he had been rattled. And Sasuke did not like to be rattled.

In a flurry of sand, Gaara moved to the ground in front of the other ninja. Naruto blinked as he realized that he was the smallest of all three.

Gaara looked calculatingly at the Love Masters. "You both have the kanji for love in your eyes." He noted. He then turned to his… 'friends' wasn't the right word. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

"Of course. Sorry."

As the three turned around, Sakura ran after them. "Hold on. Hey."

Sasuke looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

The three stopped.

"What?" The Kunoichi asked.

"I can tell from your headbands that you're from the village hidden in the sand. The land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but you can't enter another village without permission. So state your purpose and it better be good."

The three turned to look at Sakura.

"Really?" Kunoichi asked.

Sasuke looked like he'd strangle Sakura himself if she didn't die.

"Have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you?" She raised a document in her hand. "We have permission."

Sasuke made a… not quite gasping noise.

"We're here for the chunin exams."

Naruto blinked. Then he smiled. **(AN: I am not writing a Naruto who is completely ignorant of every facet of Ninja life. It's not realistic for someone who wants to be the ninja president. Just imagine Sasuke made him learn what it is.)**

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was smirking back at him. "This is going to be fun." He said.

Sasuke jumped down. "You're Gaara right?"

Gaara looked back at him. "Yes. I'm Sabaku no Gaara. Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

The two stared each other down. Then Gaara looked at Naruto. "And you?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!"

Gaara looked at Naruto like he was the strangest thing he'd ever seen before turning around. He and his teammates then jumped away.

"What did you think of them?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"They are interesting. Especially Gaara."

"I just want to kick Catsuit's ass again." Naruto admitted.

"Catsuit?" Sasuke asked turning to look at Naruto.

"Yeah. I know his name, but I'm calling him Catsuit."

"Okay. Do you know the girl's name?"

Naruto blinked. "No. Not really."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Then he looked up. "The chunin exams huh?"

"We're going to demolish it." Naruto said with a smirk. "Right Sakura?"

Sakura looked contemplative before she smiled back at them. "Of course."

**/**

Kakashi took one look at his students waiting for him on the bridge and knew that they were aware of the chunin exams and fully expected him to sign them up for it. He briefly wondered what would happen if he didn't give them the satisfaction before the image of trying to wrangle a Sasuke and Naruto training relentlessly so he'd have to let them take the next test appeared in his mind and he decided he wasn't paid nearly that much.

"Yo." He said.

"You're late." Naruto and Sakura said.

"I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"You liar."

Kakashi ignored them and jumped down. "I know that this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the chunin exams. Here are your application forms."

"Application forms?"

"You're repeating me Sakura." Kakashi chided. "This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready, you can try next time."

"All right." Naruto jumped to hug Kakashi. Kakashi decided not to dodge him. "Kakashi-sensei you rock."

"Don't slobber on my vest." Kakashi said. "Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at three P.M. five days from now."

He handed the forms to Naruto who laughed and handed them to his teammates. "I can't wait to show everyone how strong I've gotten. What about you guys?"

Kakashi wondered if he should inform Naruto that he'd have to show that he was definitively stronger than the Hyuga heiress before shaking his head. He'd let him figure that out.

"If I'm not strong enough to become a chunin, I'll be shocked." Sasuke said.

Kakashi was surprised the boy had spoken at all. It wasn't unsurprising that Sasuke thought that because he was right. Between his handling of the demon brothers and his short fight with Haku, it was clear that he was stronger than most chunin. But the exams were about much more than beating people up.

Sakura took her form before smiling. "Well I have something to show you guys and when I do, it'll blow your minds."

Kakashi smiled. Frankly, Sakura's progress, while less spectacular, was the most impressive of the three. There was nothing but excellence in her future.

He briefly wondered how they'd handle Iruka's test.

**/**

Kakashi sensed the chunin appear behind him.

"So, how did it go?"

"Your squad is terrifying. Sasuke tried to cut off my arm, Sakura wasn't fazed by the genjutsu and Naruto tried to turn me into a bloodstain."

"Sounds like them. What about the other genin?"

"They passed with flying colors. And only one of them nearly killed me. Shino is too subtle for his own good. Still nine out of the fifteen graduating genin are going to the chunin exams already. That's quite a development."

With a puff of smoke, Iruka transformed back to normal. "You were right Kakashi, they're good. They've all developed great skills."

Kakashi smiled. "Yeah. I'm just curious as to what they'll do for the next five days."

"What do you mean?"

"I've come to learn that the title Love Masters, is not an empty one. I'm convinced that without it, Naruto and Sasuke would be very capable, but the capacity for improvement provided by the dojutsu is simply astounding. And now they have five days to get ready." Kakashi stood up and dusted himself off. "Frankly, I think these exams will be extremely entertaining.

**/**

Sasuke looked at Sakura's new outfit with a raised eyebrow. Her Qipao dress was the same, except the sleeves now reached her elbows. He assumed they only stopped there to not get in the way of the gauntlets she was wearing. And the gauntlets themselves were strange. Sasuke knew for a fact that they were too bulky for her, yet they fit like gloves. They also seemed to have tiny holes in them. On her legs, she had shin guards that also looked too bulky though much less so than the gauntlets. The shin guards also had small holes.

Sakura looked at him expectantly.

"Your new equipment is too bulky for you." He informed her.

Sakura groaned and looked down disappointed.

"I know you're smarter than getting the wrong kind of armor, so I assume there's more to it than meets the eye."

Sakura looked up with a smile and nodded.

"Will you tell me what it is?"

She winked. "That's a surprise."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking at Naruto who was watching them with mild interest.

"Maybe the bigger gauntlets make her punches hit harder?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Anyway," he looked at the academy, "let's do this."

**/**

Doing it is going to be delayed, Sasuke thought as the two kids blocking the fake entrance knocked back another kid in a strange green jumpsuit.

"You're taking the chunin exams but you can't even get past us?" One asked.

"Why don't you give up now before you get hurt."

"Yeah. I think I hear your mommy calling you."

"Who are these assholes?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about them." Sasuke said grabbing his sleeve to keep him from going forward.

"But they're blocking the entrance."

"No they…" Sakura was interrupted as the bullies slapped a girl… Tenten, Sauske realized.

Naruto slipped out of Sasuke's grasp and in front of the ninja. "Hey!" He yelled. "Get out of our way."

"You idiot." Sasuke said. "There's no way he can't see through the genjutsu."

"Move. And undo the genjutsu," Naruto said.

"So he can." Sakura said.

The ninja blocking the path attacked Naruto who countered with his own kick.

And then the jumpsuit wearing genin from earlier appeared between them and caught both of their legs.

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "Di-did he just-?"

Tenten and another guy walked up to the green ninja.

"Hey." The obvious Hyuga said. "What happened to the plan? Didn't you say we should keep a low profile?"

"I know but-"

"Never mind." Tenten said. "It's over." She looked at Naruto then Sasuke before looking away awkwardly.

The green ninja walked past Naruto and Sasuke up to Sakura.

"Hello. My name is Rock Lee. What's your name?"

Sakura blinked. "Uh. It's Sakura."

"Please be my girlfriend."

Sasuke flinched.

"I vow to protect you with my life."

Sasuke flinched again, contemplating catching the guy in a spider-web.

"Definitely not." Sakura said.

"Why?" Lee asked.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. "She's taken."

Sakura made an adorable squealing sound in response to Sasuke's statement.

That's gonna come back later to bite me in the ass later, Sasuke thought.

"Hey you." The Hyuga said.

Sasuke turned around. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

This asshole definitely saw the fan on my back, Sasuke thought. "It's common curtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." And you fucking know who I am.

"You're a rookie aren't you? How old are you anyway?"

Is he just pretending he has no idea who I am? Ignoring the Uchiwa, I have the Kanji for love in the middle of the eye he's looking at. "I'm not obliged to answer."

"What's that?" The boy asked.

"If you don't know who I am by now, I doubt there's any value in telling you."

Tenten chuckled catching her teammate's attention.

"What about me?" Naruto asked. "Do you want to know who I am?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to know the name of a runt who couldn't even beat Hinata-sama?"

So he does no who I am, Sasuke thought before the rest of what the Hyuga said reached him. What?

He looked at Naruto who was giving him the same casual look he always did when he wanted Sasuke to give him an alibi for something stupid he did.

Oh. Sasuke realized.

And then he realized that he'd revealed that he and Sakura were dating. He looked around. No one was paying attention. Fortunately it seemed that only Rock Lee had been around to hear. it Everyone else had moved on when Naruto revealed the genjutsu.

He looked back to Naruto. Usually, he ignored his requests for an alibi but this time…

"He's right you know." Sasuke said. "I mean, until you can beat Hinata, I don't really see you passing the exam."

Naruto gave him a dirty look.

Sasuke grinned back before he walked past him. "We're wasting time. Let's get going." He turned to the rest of Lee's team. "Goodbye."

As the trio walked away, Sasuke considered everyone they'd met. "A bunch of monsters." He said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"There seem to be a lot of strong people in this exam." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "But I bet we're stronger. And if we aren't, we'll beat them anyway."

"Of course." Sasuke said.

"Will you take them off and throw them at you opponents as a distraction?" Naruto asked Sakura referring to her gauntlets.

"Naruto, stop guessing." Sakura said.


	17. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT**

**I've decided to test out the Poll function. I have three up, on my forum. Type fanfic tion dot net / and paste this: ** forum/Love-eye-forum/229789/ **. No spaces. So go vote for which main character, fight and romance you think I've written the best. Feel free to explain your reason in the comments. Or vote on my profile for the best character.**

**/**

"Hey you. Hold on."

Team 7 stopped walking and turned around.

It was the kid in the green jumpsuit. He was standing above them looking surprisingly serious.

"Bushy brows?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight. Right here and right now."

Sasuke blinked. He looked at Naruto. "You mean him."

"No. You."

"I don't swing that way."

"Wha-? No, I mean a normal fight." The strange kid jumped off the higher floor and landed in a crouch in front of them. He stood up and pointed at himself. "My name is Rock Lee." He pointed at Sasuke. "And you are Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke hummed. So this guy was being straightforward. Okay. "So you know who I am."

"I challenge you."

Here? Sasuke wondered. "This isn't about Sakura is it?" he asked as he stepped in front of his girlfriend.

"No." Lee looked down. "You have won the heart of the beautiful Sakura and I must respect that."

Sakura giggled. "Beautiful?"

Lee looked back at Sasuke. "I want to test out how effective my techniques will be against the descendant of the clan reputed for genius Ninja."

Sasuke stared blankly at the guy. He looked at Naruto who seemed a bit annoyed before looking back Lee. Well he wanted to fight the last Uchiha. "So you came to challenge me knowing the name of the Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"What about me?" Naruto asked. "Do you want to fight me?"

Lee looked at Naruto. "While as a Love Master, you must have skills, if you cannot defeat Hinata-san, I do not see the point. I wish to fight the Uchiha."

Naruto looked annoyed, but he managed to clamp down on his desire to beat Lee's head in. "Y-you're right!" He seethed.

And you're a horrible liar, Sasuke thought. But, I can't let all of that slide. He looked back at Lee. "Well if you want to fight an Uchiha and a Love Master so much, I'm in the mood to oblige. I haven't had a normal sparring session in a while."

Sasuke notice Sakura blush but decided not to say anything about it.

"Wait." She said. "We don't want to be late."

"Forget that." Naruto said. "Sasuke can take care of him in ten minutes."

"Ten?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it would take you longer than my five."

Sasuke glared at him before walking forward towards Lee who got in a defensive pose.

"I will warn you," Lee said. "I am Konoha's strongest genin."

Sasuke thought back to how Lee had stopped Naruto's kick. "Sounds fun."

He charged at his opponent.

Lee made no attempt to move.

Sasuke aimed a jab at his face, but the green ninja was already gone.

"What?" Sasuke said before he quickly realigned himself, kicking upwards and behind him to intercept the kick aimed for his face.

Strong. He thought as he was pushed back by the force of the kick.

Lee quickly slipped to the ground before launching a follow-up kick aimed at Sasuke who was still unbalanced.

Sasuke clapped his hands together and pulled them apart revealing his chakra wires. They cut into the sole of Lee's shoe which stopped an inch from Sasuke's face.

Lee wasn't done however as he spun around on his arm and somehow threw himself at Sasuke in the position to perform an axe-kick.

Sasuke raised his wire shield. It didn't stop the kick which slammed into his head. He hit the ground face first.

"Ow."

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke hopped to his feet, rubbing his face to make sure that his nose wasn't broken.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "You have to take him down!"

Sasuke shook his head and looked back at his opponent. Lee was back in his defensive pose.

He's strong and fast. My wire guard only slowed him down. I can't match him in Taijutsu without it. He shook his head. This is a normal sparring match. And he wants to challenge the last Uchiha. I don't need to handicap myself.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. I'll take him down this time, he decided as he threw his arms at Lee, several chakra wires sprouting from his fingertips.

Lee blurred out of view again, but Sasuke could see him now. He swung his arm around, trying to tangle the green genin, but Lee flipped between two threads in an incredible display of agility and charged right up to Sasuke's face before he could react.

"Wha-" Sasuke's question was interrupted as he watched a foot approach his chin. He saw it all in exquisite detail. The lean back, the folded arm, the snap of the kick, the movements of muscles even within the jumpsuit. The Sharingan observed every little movement in slow motion. It did its job perfectly.

Sasuke's body was pathetically slow in comparison.

The foot slammed into his face sending him into the air.

I saw it. Sasuke thought. But, he's too fast.

Sasuke flipped midair.

He's too fast for my wires. I can see his movements, but my body is too slow. I'm at a disadvantage. Will I lose? No. I didn't compete with a freaking Nara chunin to lose because of such a simple tactical disadvantage. I need to flip the tables, and I can't do it while he has me in the air.

He launched wires from both his arms and his feet. The wires on his arms were aimed at Rock Lee who dodged them, leaping in the air after Sasuke.

Being airborne with no leverage is a disadvantage. Sasuke thought. Enjoy it.

The wires on his legs retracted, pulling Sasuke up to the ceiling. He stuck to it with his chakra.

Lee hadn't jumped high enough to reach the ceiling. The green genin stared at Sasuke in shock as the Uchiha considered his options.

His enemy was hanging dead in the air and Sasuke was on the ground – well, Ceiling.

An enemy ninja would be eating fire right now, Sasuke thought. I can't let him get back to the ground or I'll lose this advantage, but I can't engage with him in Taijutsu. I need something non-lethal.

Sasuke had only just made his choice when a cloth wrapped around his arm. A cloth attached to Lee's arm.

Lee pulled.

Sasuke began making hand signs.

Lee reared his leg back for a kick. Sasuke finished his hand seals.

If they had still been on the ground, Lee might have been able to avoid the attack. As it was, he was pulling Sasuke closer.

"_Temporary Paralysis Technique."_

Lee froze in place right before his foot hit Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped in mid air and planted both of his feet in Lee's chest.

He made wires shoot out of his arm and into the ground below.

"_Uchiha Slingshot."_

The strings accelerated Sasuke's fall as he and Lee slammed into the ground cracking up the wooden floorboards.

Sasuke jumped up, wrapping his opponent in wires as he launched him up and towards the nearby columns behind his teammates. The wires began knitting themselves in a pattern Sasuke had practiced dozens of times as they grew in size.

Naruto and Sakura blinked before they turned around.

Lee was tied up in the chakra threads in the middle of a web between two of the columns.

Sasuke walked up to him, making sure to keep a steady flow of chakra to the web.

"Well." He said. "Do you concede?"

"That was awesome." Sakura said as she threw her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke made sure to keep his focus on the threads and not her soft body.

"Hmm. I would have done it in half the time." Naruto said. "Also, Uchiha slingshot? What inspired the name?"

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"Impressive." Lee said before he began moving his arms trying to break out of the wire.

"You're not going to-" Sasuke was interrupted by a cracking sound. He looked at the columns.

The parts where his web was attached to were breaking off as the strain on them.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed. His teammates echoed the sentiment.

With a final cracking sound, Lee pulled the web away from the columns, freeing himself.

Lee dropped to the ground. He looked worse for the wear after being slammed into the ground, but still up for a fight.

"What?" Sasuke asked again. He subconsciously stopped supplying chakra to the wires.

"Didn't you say you could slice a tree in half?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. If I don't make a full spiderweb." Sasuke informed her. "This thing eats chakra, and I'm not a bottomless well like Naruto."

"Ha." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up."

"Lee!" a deep voice called. "What are you doing?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the source.

"Is that a turtle?" Naruto asked.

**/**

Team 7 walked up to class 301. Sasuke was still thinking about how easily Lee had gotten through his trap, but he was smiling, only thinking about the challenge.

Sakura on the other hand was more freaked out over their meeting with Kakashi's apparent rival.

Naruto would have said something, but he was too busy considering what he was going to do about the Chunin exams battles. He needed to become a chunin, but it risked revealing his strength to the Hyuga, who would know he'd beaten Hinata if she couldn't match.

"Yo."

The familiar greeting drew everyone's attention.

"Sensei," Sakura said.

"I'm just here to see you guys off. Once you step through those doors, your journey to becoming real ninjas will begin. You'll have to work together as a team to participate."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry. We're totally going to crush this."

Kakashi smiled. "I know you will. You guys are my team after all. Now," he moved aside, "Go ahead."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "Let's go!"

The three of them walked past him, through the doors and into the exam hall.

…and into an army of glares.

"W-wow." Naruto said.

The room was filled with ninja, all of different ages, all giving them the stink eye and all sporting headbands from different villages.

Sakura gulped. Sasuke stared back.

Ino yelled. "Sasuke-kun. You're late."

Ino ran up behind Sasuke and looked a second away from jumping on his back before she realized that it was a terrible idea and stopped.

Sakura glared at the blonde with the force of a thousand suns.

"Aww," Ino said. "Sakura, are you scared I'm gonna steal him?" She leaned in close to Sasuke, "well he hasn't tried to train his mind yet, so who knows."

Sasuke flinched. But now it was clear Lee wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"Get away from Sasuke." Sakura screeched.

"No." Ino said. Then she looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun."

"Uh, hey." Naruto wasn't sure what to say.

"I should have known you'd take the exam too. So troublesome."

"If it's so troublesome, why did you show up?" Naruto asked.

"Answering would be troublesome."

"So's talking to you, go get some motivation or don't take the exam."

Choji laughed. "He's got you there."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Forget it."

"Yahoo!" Kiba yelled. "Naruto. You owe me a rematch."

Naruto blinked.

"Now that I've mastered the more of my clan's jutsu, I'm definitely gonna take you down."

Naruto pictured Kiba being thrown over the horizon by a dozen wind jutsu at once before redirecting his attention.

"Hey Hinata. How are you?"

"Hey Naruto." Hinata said with a blush.

The two of them had already spoken about the Chunin exams and trained in preparation for it. She'd gotten stronger, but it was very clear that Naruto had improved a lot more.

"So you guys too?" Shikamaru asked. "That's nine of the fifteen genin? What about the others?"

"I guess they weren't as good as us." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Hmm." Kiba said. "Well, our team is definitely going to beat yours. Even if you are a Lov-"

Sasuke's hand was over Kiba's mouth in an instant. "We're surrounded by outside ninja you idiot."

Kiba blinked before nodding.

"You kids are really conspicuous." A new voice said.

Everyone turned to look at the new guy. He had grey hair pulled back in a ponytail, a high collar purple shirt above a white undershirt. He was wearing a Konoha headband.

"You guys are more than half of the miracle fifteen. A number of graduating genin unprecedented in Konoha." He pushed his glasses up. "At least, in times of peace."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, so many graduating genin is unusual outside of a village in need of soldiers. And now more than half of the are applying to become chunin so soon." He shrugged. "It might appear suspicious. The other villages might wonder what's unique about this year."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke who ignored them.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? The name is Kabuto Yakushi, though I guess you can call me your Senpai."

"Absolutely not."

"Anyway, take a look around you."

Naruto and the others looked back at the other ninja in the room.

They hadn't lost interest. In fact, they were now giving everyone an even more intense stink eye. The ones behind them were glaring even more than the others. They had four vertical lines on their headbands.

"Those ones are from Amegakure. They're hot-tempered. Everyone's on edge and you guys are making a scene. Then again, I can't really blame a bunch of rookies. I acted the same."

"Wait, so this is tour second time taking the exam?" Sakura asked.

"Seventh actually."

"Seven?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah. The exam is held twice a year and this is my fourth year."

"Wow. Then you know a lot about the exam?" Sakura asked.

"That's impressive." Naruto said.

"That he failed six times?" Sasuke asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Ignore him." Naruto said.

"It's fine." Kabuto chuckled. "But since you're my juniors, how about I share some information with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've collected a lot of information over the years. Who knows? It might help you."

Three minutes later, Kabuto was throwing up.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Pathetic. This is a four-year veteran?" The bandaged sound ninja asked.

"Write this on your cards." Another said. "Three Otogakure ninja. Future chunin."

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "Am I crazy or did he dodge that?"

"Both."

"What?"

"Kabuto is fast. He completely dodged the attack."

"So what happened?"

Sasuke's answer was interrupted by an explosion of smoke at the front of the room. "Quiet down you degenerates!"

Everyone looked at the front of the class. Several uniformed ninjas were looking at them.

The scarred man in front smiled at them. "Thanks for waiting. I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exam."

He pointed at the Oto genin. "Stop what you're doing. Do you want to fail before we begin?"

The bandaged ninja looked back. "Sorry. It's our first time. We got a bit carried away."

Ibiki did not look impressed. "There will be no fighting without the permission of the proctor. Even if permission is granted, there will be no killing." He glared, looking more terrifying on his own than the whole room of genin had been earlier. "Pigs who disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

No one said anything.

"Heh. This exam is sounding easy."

Except for the idiot sound ninja.

"We will arrange your seating placements ourselves. Then the written test will begin."

Naruto blinked. "Wait. Written?"

A ninja behind him held up a sheaf of paper.

"Is that a written test?" Naruto asked with dread.

"You'll be fine." Sasuke said.

"Really?"

Sasuke cocked his head. "You'll be fine."

"You inspire so much confidence. Have you considered a career as a motivational speaker?"

"Have you made that joke before?"

"I don't think so."

**/**

**I LIVE!**

**Sorry for the late chapter. And sorry it's so short. But I figured I had to give you guys something in the middle of my coming back to school.**

**Hmm. So this is what it's like on the other side of an apology author's note.**

**What did you guys think of the Lee fight? My version of Sasuke still isn't as fast or strong as him, but he's got a better tactical mind than in canon and his ninja wires are no joke.**


	18. Chapter 17

Naruto stared at the test in front of him. He looked up. An unfriendly looking Ame ninja was sitting to his left and a redhead from Kusa was to his right. And he was unfortunate enough to be sitting right at the front of the class.

What do I do? He asked himself. Our fate as chunin is riding on this test, and I might cause us all to fail?

He looked up at the proctor. Ibiki gave him a completely blank stare.

Naruto glanced at the redhead. Her eyes were closed as if she was concentrating on something. He wondered if he could get away with looking at her paper.

"Number 45" One of the Jonin yelled. "Turn in your paper. 75 and 63, you're also disqualified."

Naruto kept his eyes focused on his own test. He bit his thumb as he looked over the first question again.

Shuriken, velocity, wind resistance, Naruto knew all of these concepts, at least on a practical level. But looking at the question put in front of him as words on a quiz was tripping him up. And beyond that, this was way more difficult than the academy tests that he'd barely passed.

Sasuke and Sakura are book-smart, he thought. They've got this in the bag.

**/**

I have no idea what the actual answers to this are.

Sasuke finished looking over his completed test.

He had confirmed it with two other people's test answers, so unless they were all bad at cheating, he should be in the clear.

He looked ahead at Sakura. She was seated at an angle where he couldn't see her pen, so he'd been forced to cheat off others. He smiled. She probably didn't need to cheat.

But she wasn't writing anymore. She was looking at who was clearly agitated.

Uh oh, Sasuke thought, he doesn't have a way to cheat. Then Sasuke thought about Naruto's personality.

It's even worse, he realized. He doesn't know we're supposed to cheat!

Sasuke began subtly glancing around looking for a way to help his teammate, making sure not to look at the proctors so that they didn't see his dojutsu. His Sharingan was still only in its two-tomoe state, but the room had enough chakra from all the ninjutsu being used to cheat that he could see quite a bit of it clearly.

And then he noticed something.

Is Sakura about to perform a jutsu?

**/**

Naruto stared at his test, wondering how he'd get out of this. Maybe a diversion…

There was a small explosion.

Like that.

As one, everyone's attention was drawn to the doors at the back of the classroom. They'd been blown off their hinges.

Naruto however didn't have the luxury of staring because he noticed something else.

There was a bubble in front of his eyes.

It popped.

Naruto flinched. And then he blinked. Everything was pink and Sakura was standing in front of him with her fingers held up to her lips. He looked around wildly. The classroom had disappeared, and he was sitting on a chair in the middle of a pink field with pink skies. And it smelled like Sakura flowers. He looked back at Sakura.

"Shh. Don't say anything. This is essentially a pre-recorded message and I doubt I can do it again."

Naruto nodded blandly.

"The answers are 17 degrees north, 45, Start from the bottom, 10 feet, Kabuto formation, 6 Shuriken, the Land of Demons, None of the above and monsoon." Then she gave him a flat look, "I'll repeat it, so you better not forget this."

Naruto nodded, realizing he barely remembered half of that.

"The answers are 17 degrees north, 45, Start from the bottom, 10 feet, Kabuto formation, 6 Shuriken, the Land of Demons, None of the above and monsoon." The Sakura then gave him a winning smile. "Don't worry. You've got this, and if you don't, we're here to help you."

The genjutsu immediately disappeared.

Naruto found himself staring at the broken doors which now had two of the Jonin looking it over.

"Everyone, look back at your papers right now!" Ibiki yelled.

Naruto turned back to his test. He still didn't understand a single question, but he trusted his teammates. He began to write down what he could remember.

**/**

Anko jumped through the window of the test hall, using the cloth she had wrapped around her to protect her from the glass. She threw her Kunai into the ceiling and ground putting up her banner and stood proudly in front of the class. "No time for celebrating. I am Anko Mitarashi, the proctor of the second test. Let's go!"

Nailed it, She thought.

"Bad timing," Ibiki said as he peeked out from behind the banner.

Anko blushed before surveying the students. She smiled when she saw team 7 and Hinata. Naruto smiled back. Sasuke looked away. Hinata waved sheepishly. Sakura looked like she'd have a fit. It was perfect.

What wasn't perfect was the number of students left in the exam hall.

"Really Ibiki," she asked. "24 teams? You made the test too easy."

"Well, we had an inspirational speaker among us."

Anko blinked before looking back at the class. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Anko shrugged. "Well, I'll cut them at least in half with the second test." She smiled at the apprehensive looks on their faces. "Everyone, go outside. I'll be with you in a minute."

As they filed out, Anko looked at Ibiki. "What happened to the doors?"

"The Love Master's teammate blew them down as a distraction to send a message to one of her teammates."

Anko blinked. "And you didn't dock her?"

"If we docked every attempt at cheating we noticed, they'd have all failed. Frankly, explosion aside, it was one of the more subtle cheating methods in the test. We wouldn't have noticed if not for our sensory ninja."

A Jonin with bandages covering his eyes waved when Ibiki said that.

"Really?" Anko asked. "Well then I'll be very disappointed if they don't make it to the final exams then."

"You're not going to do anything because you know that team personally are you?"

Anko looked at Ibiki aghast. "Are you accusing me of favoritism? I'm insulted."

"No, but I think you'll make things harder for them."

Anko scoffed. Then she began walking towards the window.

"That wasn't a denial."

Anko walked faster.

**/**

Okay guys. Good news and Bad news. Good news: I got a job. Bad news: My fanfic output is going to take a significant hit. Yes, even more than school starting dealt it. I felt it was only fair I gave you a warning instead of leaving you wondering whether or not I was dead.

This is what I've written so far for Love Eye. It's not complete, but it's what I've got. If your disappointed by the lack of lemons in the last stretch of chapters and you've read up to chapter 268 of Black Clover, check out my profile to find the fic I wrote for it.

Also a new poll is up. What's your favorite pairing as written in this story, NaruHina, SasuSaku or Naruto and Sasuke as brothers?


End file.
